Code Loud
by Mikedude Rocker10
Summary: Lincoln Loud and his friend Clyde discover an abandon factory with a super computer. When they turned it on, they meet a girl inside it woth pink hair named Aelita in a world called Lyoko. But what they didn't know was they unleashed an evil program. XANA. Now it's up to Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne to help Aelita get out of there and stop XANA from destroying the world.
1. Code Loud Prologue

**Hows it going everyone. I'm here with a new story. This here is the first and only story for Loud House and Code Lyoko crossover. In this the Aelita will still be in it but the Lyoko Warriors are Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne. I used to love Code Lyoko when I was a kid. And since the Loud House is popular, I've decided to mash them up. Get ready to fight against Xana and his monsters Lincoln**


	2. XANA Awakens

**Hey everybody. Welcome to the very first chapter of Code Loud. And a message to Zatch-Bell-01, guest, and BrokenLoud. No Aelita and Lincoln will not be pairing. Sorry guys. This story will be broken into 4 parts. in this story I made Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne Computer experts. With that said. Let's begin.**

Chapter 1: Xana Awakens part 1

Royal Woods Elementary.

It was a nice afternoon in Royal Woods and it was gonna be special. Because today was the last day of school. Lincoln Loud was sitting next to his best friend Clyde as they were planning they're plans for the summer. Unlike they're spring break and making a list, they both took late night computer classes and plan to use what they learned to the test this summer.

Lincoln Loud: Glad the school years finally over.

Clyde McBride: Man, I can't believe we took and passed those computer classes. I still can remember coding a robot.

Lincoln: Me to. At first I was all, no thanks or this is hopeless. But now look at me.

Clyde: I know buddy. So what kind of robots should we program?

Lincoln: For now I say we start at point 1. We just have them go and fetch a ball.

Clyde: You're right. We don't want to go over our heads.

Mrs. Johnson: Well class, we've reached the end of another year. You all did very well, and I plan to see you all again in the fall.

Lincoln: It was a heck of year Mrs. Johnson.

Rusty Spokes: He's right.

Girl Jordan: We're gonna miss you.

Mrs. Johnson: And I'm going to miss all of you. Especially some of my star students.

Chandler Biggins: (Boasting) Thank you very much.

Mrs. Johnson: (Deadpan) Actually, Mister Biggins I need to have a word with you after class.

Zach: Oh boy.

Liam: Looks like some varmints in trouble.

Cookie: I wouldn't want to be in his shoes.

Lincoln: Yeah. Besides has anyone even smelled his shoes from where you're all sitting?

Clyde: Bla! They stink.

Everyone laughed at Chandler as he got angry.

Mrs. Johnson: Okay kids settle down. So all of you have a good vacation and I'll see you all next school year.

Then the bell rang and the kids head out the door.

Clyde: Alright. Schools out!

Chandler was trying to sneak away. But Mrs. Johnson caught him and brought him to her desk. Lincoln and Clyde were last to leave.

Lincoln: Bye Mrs. Johnson.

Mrs. Johnson: Goodbye you two.

Lincoln: And good luck Chandler.

He and Clyde laughed as they left.

Outside the school.

Rusty: Did you guys hear? Chandler has Summer School. For the whole summer!

The 5 boys laugh.

Zach: Well that's what he gets for being a suck up.

Liam: Yep.

Zach: So Lincoln, Clyde, how are those computer skills of yours?

Lincoln: Great. I can still feel my fingers typing on keys.

Clyde: Me to.

Liam: So what are yal gonna do this summer?

Rusty: Chill.

Zach: Video Games.

Liam: I still gotta work on the farm.

Lincoln: Well Clyde and I plan to use what we learned in computer coding class to the test.

Clyde: with some awesome robotics.

Rusty: Cool.

Liam: That sure beats summer school. (Sees Chandler) Ain't that right Chandler?

Chandler moped and got angry as he walked away as the boys laughed.

Rusty: (Walks away with Liam) Okay. We're gone.

Liam: See you fellers.

Zach: (Walks away) Bye guys.

Lincoln and Clyde: See you guys.

Then they hear a honk and see the Loud Families van Vanzilla.

Clyde: I'll stop by your house later, then we can get to work.

Lincoln: Okay. Bye Clyde.

Clyde: See you later Lincoln.

Clyde walks off for home and Lincoln runs up to the van and he was greeted by his sisters.

Lincoln: Hi girls.

Leni Loud: Hi Linky.

Luan Loud: How was your last day of school?

Lincoln: Great. I got a perfect report card and get this, Chandler has to go to summer school for the Whole summer!

He and the girls start laughing.

Lana Loud: (Laughing) Man I'd hate to be him right now.

Lola Loud: (Laughing) I know. Right?

Lori Loud: (Starts the van and drives off) Well glad you had a good day. All of you.

Luna Loud: So baby bro, you ready for a nice long summer?

Lincoln: You bet Luna. And to start it off, Clyde and I are doing some robotics tonight.

Lisa Loud: A pleasing activity to persuade the mind Male Sibling Unit.

Lynn Loud Jr: (Grunts) Boring! How about we do a lot of sparring this summer.

Lincoln: (Glares at her) Yeah, I'm gonna pass Lynn.

Lucy Loud: Just let Lincoln do what he wants to do.

Lynn: (Complaining) But I don't have a sparring partner! Ever since he and Clyde took those stupid classes, I've had no one to spar with. You guys won't even do it.

Lana: That's because you're reckless Lynn.

Lynn: No I'm not!

Lincoln: Then let's vote. Reckless or proper. 1,2,3.

Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa: Reckless.

Lynn: Proper.

Lisa: 9 to 1. Overruled.

Lynn: (Groans) Not funny lame-o's!

Luan: Let's hope her new attitude doesn't WRECK the van! (Laughing) Get it?

They all groan. They pull up to the driveway to the Loud House.

Loud House

They enter the house and head up to they're room. Lincoln however was getting everything ready for his robotics project. Then his parents enter the living room.

Lynn Loud Sr: There's the computer wizard. We're very proud of you son. And two perfect report cards. A's in computer class and A's and B's in school.

Rita Loud: Great work Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thank's mom and dad. (Sets up his laptop and starts the systems) Clyde and I are gonna be using our computer techniques a whole lot this summer.

Rita: Just don't do it all summer. You still need fresh air.

Lincoln: I know. We won't overdo it mom.

Lynn Sr: So, what have you got planned tonight?

Lincoln: Well Clyde's gonna come and we're gonna do some robotics.

Lynn Sr: Awesome sport. And what will they do?

Lincoln: Right now we'll only program them to fetch a ball. We're doing things nice and slow for now.

Rita: Now that is a good idea.

A few hours later

A knock was on the door and Lori was about to answer.

Lincoln: (Stops her) Wait Lori! It's Clyde.

Lori: (Backs away from the door) Oh. Thank for the heads up Lincoln.

Luna: Yeah, I'll get it dudes. (Opens the door and sees Clyde) Hey, Clydesdale!

Clyde: Hey Luna. What's hanging?

Luna: Same old. Same old. Come on in.

Clyde enters the house and sets up with Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey Clyde.

Clyde: Hey Lincoln. You all set to get started?

Lincoln: Yep. Let's do it to it.

They high fived and got started working.

Later that night

They're miniature robots were coming along nicely.

Clyde: Wow. Not bad.

Lincoln: (Thinks) Yeah. But…I think we need some more material for them.

Clyde: You're right. And we used up all the parts we had. Maybe we can see if Lisa has anything.

Lincoln: No dude. We can't take anything from Lisa's room. Last time me and the girls did that, she experimented on us for a whole week. And the last one made Leni's hair fall out, and she cried for 2 days.

He flashed back to that time.

Leni was crying on her bed as her siblings sans Lisa comfort her.

Leni: (Crying) I'M BALD!

Lisa: (Thinks) Hmm. Perhaps I went a little overboard with that hair elixir formula.

They all glare at her and Lincoln drags her downstairs to they're parent's bedroom.

Past Lincoln: I wonder what mom and dad have to say about this!

The girls clap for Lincoln for shutting her up.

Flashback over

Clyde: Wow.

Lincoln: Leni's hair grew back fully on the 3rd day and Lisa was grounded for a week. So no we can't go to her room and find some scrap.

Clyde: Okay so that's out of the question. Where are we gonna rummage for components?

They think of where to look, then Lincoln got an idea.

Lincoln: (Snaps his fingers) I think I might know where to look. You know that old abandon factory on the other side of town?

Clyde: Yeah. The one that was shut down 150 years ago. I heard that place had a secret inside. I don't know what though.

Lincoln: Well maybe theres something we can use there. And who knows? Maybe we can find this secret.

Clyde: I say we go.

Lincoln: Then let's go. To the abandon factory. (As they got up, calls out) Mom, dad, Clyde and I are heading out! I'll be back soon!

Rita: (From her room) Okay, don't stay out too late!

Lincoln: We won't!

They left the house, got on their bikes and went to the old factory.

The abandon factory

They arrived in from of the old building and parked their bikes inside.

Lincoln: (amazed) Wow. Look at this place.

Clyde: It's creepy. They should have made an episode of Arrgh in here.

Lincoln: Now where are we gonna find those parts?

Clyde: (Sees a rope) Hey Lincoln, look. Here's a way down. We can check the lower levels.

They both swing down on the rope reaching the bottom and pulled out flashlights.

Lincoln: What kind of stuff do you think they manufactured here while it was still running?

Clyde: I don't know. Let's just find those parts and get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps.

The start they're search. And about 5 minutes of searching Lincoln found an elevator. And like most kids, he was curious to know where it goes.

Lincoln: (Calls out) Hey Clyde! I found something!

Clyde: Coming! (Runs up to where Lincoln is and sees the elevator) Where does this lift go?

Lincoln: Don't know. Maybe it leads to the secret we're looking for. Only one way to find out.

They hop onto the elevator and Clyde pressed down, thus making the door close on them.

Clyde: Maybe this was also a government facility for restricted weaponary, or a mad scientists laboratory, or…

The door opens up and Lincoln sees what is was.

Lincoln: (Amazed) Or a top secret computer lab!

Clyde: Huh? (Looks and saw he was right) Whoa. This…

Lincoln: Is…

Lincoln and Clyde: Awesome!

They exit the lift and looked at the computer. Lincoln sits in the chair and tries to see if he can get it to work, but the system was shut down.

Lincoln: Hmm. This looks like some sort of super computer. (Types on it but nothing) Hmm. Nothing. (Looks around) How do we turn this thing on?

Clyde: (While backing up to get a good view) I don't…(Falls in a pit)knoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! (Hits the ground) Ow!

Lincoln: (Runs to the pit) Clyde?! Are you okay buddy?!

Clyde: Yeah. I'm oka….(His eye widen in amazement) Lincoln, you gotta see this!

Lincoln climbs down the ladder and what he saw made his eyes widen to. In front of them were 4 scanners

Lincoln and Clyde: (In excitement) SCANNERS!

Lincoln: This just upped our search up the ante!

Clyde: It did!

Lincoln: Wow!

Clyde: We gotta find out how to turn these things and the computer on.

Lincoln: Maybe theres an activation system below us. I think. Let's go see.

He called the elevator down and they climbed in then when down to another floor. When they got there they see a device that looks like it's connected to the systems.

Lincoln and Clyde: Wow.

Clyde: That must be it.

They walk up to it and look at it. Lincoln finds the access port and saw it was sealed. And on it was a strange looking logo that looked like an eye. Then he saw a button, pushed it and that opens the port.

Lincoln: Clyde, my trusty friend, I have a feeling we made the greatest discovery of our lives.

Clyde: Yeah dude!

Lincoln: Now let's turn this baby on.

Clyde: Alright.

They both grab onto the lever and were ready to pull it.

Lincoln: I hope we're not regretting this anytime soon. (Deep breath) Okay. 1.

Clyde: 2.

Lincoln: 3. GO!

They pull the switch and it activated the super computer. When it activated a bright light blasted around the system.

Lincoln and Clyde: (Shocked) WHOA!

They backed away from it and got onto the elevator. As the light died down they regained calmness after they were freaked out by the systems bright light.

Clyde: Wow. That was bright.

Lincoln: At least we didn't go blind. Or else my sisters would be meddling for days.

Clyde: Yay verily. Back to the lab.

He pushed up and the lift carried the two boys back up to the lab. When they got there, Lincoln sat back down in the chair and started typing.

Lincoln: Now, let's see what you got under the hood my friend.

He pressed enter and the super computer loaded up and activated. Then on screen was a 3d girl with pink hair sleeping. She had pointy ears and an ear ring on one of them. The boys were amazed.

Lincoln and Clyde: Whoa.

Clyde: What is all of this?

Lincoln: A video game?

The girl woke up, looked at her surroundings and saw the two boys. Then to their surprise, she spoke to them.

3D Girl: Who…Who are you two? Where am I?

The boys jumped in surprise. Then they huddled up and spoke to each other.

Clyde: I can't believe what we're seeing right now.

Lincoln: Neither can I buddy. I think this girl on here, she knew we were here. And that's not what happens in video games.

Clyde: And what? You think she's an artificial intelligence?

Lincoln: I don't know Clyde.

3D Girl: Um…Excuse me.

They look at her and turn back to each other.

Lincoln: We gotta check for ourselves.

Clyde: (Sigh) Well, worth a shot Lincoln.

They turn back to her and were ready for the impossible.

Lincoln: (Gulp) Uh…Can you really see us? And you can understand everything we say?

3D Girl: Yes. I…I believe so.

Lincoln and Clyde's eyes widen in amazement.

Clyde: (Amazed) THIS IS AMAZING!

Lincoln: I can't believe it!

3D Girl: (Giggles) You two seem incredibly surprised.

Lincoln: Well yeah. I mean you're an artificial intelligence and you can actually see us. That doesn't just happen to us kids. Dude. This is just awesome!

3D Girl: Oh. I guess that does amaze you a whole lot. By the way, I didn't get you're names.

Lincoln: Oh yeah. We should introduce ourselves.

Clyde: Yeah. We should.

Lincoln: My names Lincoln. Lincoln Loud.

Clyde: And I'm Clyde McBride.

Lincoln: So….What's your name?

3D Girl: (Thinks) Um…Well…I. I honestly don't know my name.

Clyde: (Surprised) You don't?

3D Girl: No.

Lincoln: It's probably because this thing was shut down for so many years. With that you have no recollection of who you are or who created you.

3D girl: That could explain it. But what I still don't know is where I am.

Lincoln: Now there's something we need to figure out.

Clyde: (Looking at his watch) I hate to break up our first meet and greet Lincoln. But our curfew is almost up. We should head home. Beside we have the part we need for our robots.

Lincoln: Dang it. You're right. (To the girl) Sorry artificial intelligence. I know we just met, but we gotta get going. We'll talk again later. It was nice to meet you by the way.

Clyde: It sure was.

3D Girl: It was nice to meet you both to. Come back anytime.

Lincoln and Clyde: See you.

Lincoln got off the chair and the two went into the elevator and went back up to the top floor so they can head home.

Back at the Loud House

The two rode up to it and had one more conversation for the night.

Lincoln: That was so cool. A super computer.

Clyde: 4 scanners.

Lincoln: And an artificial intelligence. I think this is the start of the best summer ever. But I thinks its best if make this our little secret. We can't let anyone else know about the super computer.

Clyde: Not even Rusty, Liam or Zach?

Lincoln: No.

Clyde: Not even your family?

Lincoln: (Gives him a serious face) Please tell me that was rhetorical Clyde. Besides if my parents find out I was in that old condemned building messing around in a top secret computer lab, they'll think I was messing with the law enforcement and the military and ground me.

Clyde: I don't know Lincoln. I'm sure your sisters can keep a secret.

Lincoln: Not all of them.

Clyde: (Realizes) Oh yeah. I forgot Lola's a tattle tale. But what if one of them or a friend of ours finds out that we did find that thing.

Lincoln: Then we'll just have to tell them to keep it a secret. We've got a lot of studying to do on the place the girl is in. We need know what she wants know so we can help her understand what's surrounding her.

Clyde: Yeah. You're right. Whatever that place is, I'll bet the creator of the super computer was a genius to create something like that. Not only that. Maybe we can help her remember why she's there.

Lincoln: I'll see what I can find tomorrow. I've gotta launch a program on our laptops to connect with the computer systems at the factory. That way, we can communicate to her without having to go to the factory if we don't have to.

Clyde: Cool. I'll leave my robot here tonight and we can continue them later.

Lincoln: Okay.

Clyde: Well, I better get home. I don't my dad's worrying. See you tomorrow.

Lincoln: See you around.

Clyde rode off home and Lincoln parked his bike and went inside.

In the Loud House

Lincoln was setting his stuff down and was greeted by his baby sister.

Lily Loud: Winky.

Lincoln: (Picks her up) Hi Lily. Hows it going?

Lily: (Giggling)

Lincoln: I'll take that as a good. (Calls out) Guys, I'm back!

Luna: (Calls out) Hey dude!

Lily: Winky. Stowy?

Lincoln: Aw. You want me to read you bedtime story.

Lily smiles and nods.

Lincoln: (Smiles) Okay. Come on baby sister. It is my turn to read after all.

He takes her upstairs to her room to read her a story.

Later that night

Everyone was in their rooms sleeping. While Lincoln was sleeping, his computer turned on by itself and on screen was that strange logo. It looked like it was watching Lincoln. And after a few seconds it turned off. That didn't look like a good sign.

 **There you have it folks. Lincoln and Clyde discovered the Super Computer and met Aelita. But it looks like restarting it had a consequence to it. What happens next for the boys? And what's with the weird symbol? Find out next time.**


	3. XANA Awakens part 2

**Welcome back to the next part of XANA Awakens. And a message to one of the guests, the sister finding out will be a surprise. and to the other guest, doing Loud House Episodes with XANA and Official stories, I don't know yet. I'll think about it. In this Ronnie Anne's extended family move back to Royal Woods because the bodega got transferred. With that said let's see what next for our heroes.**

Chapter 2: XANA Awakens part 2

The next morning in the Loud House, Lincoln was having breakfast with his sisters.

Luan: So where did you and Clyde go last night?

Lincoln: (Lies) Uh…The junkyard to look for some scrap we can use for our robots.

Lana: Did you find parts you wanted?

Lincoln: As a matter of fact we did.

Lisa: Excellent. Mind if I see if theres something I can use?

Lincoln: Go ahead. Just don't take everything. I need some of it for my robot.

Lisa: (Looks through the scrap) Much obliged.

Lynn: Hey Stinkoln! You want to go to my game today?

Lincoln: (Deadpan) Stop calling me Stinkoln! What do you think the answer to that question is Lynn?

Lynn: Yes.

Lincoln: (Thumbs down) Errrrrh!

Lynn: (Pulls out her bat, grins) You sure you…

Lincoln: (Interrupts) YES I'M SURE I DON'T WANT TO RECONSIDER! MOM!

Rita's Voice: (Calls out) Lynn, stop threatening your brother!

Lynn: (Groans) Fine!

Lori: (Angry at Lynn) Yeah Lynn. Last time you did that, you made us think Lincoln was bad luck. And now you want to start that again?!

Lola: I'd prefer if you didn't.

Lynn groans again and walks upstairs.

Lincoln: So what are you guys gonna do today?

Lori and Leni: The mall.

Lucy: (Behind Lincoln) Lincoln?

Lincoln: (Jumpscared) Ah! Yeah Lucy?

Lucy: For my new poem, I need a word that rhyme with great.

Lincoln: (Thinks) Uh…How about mate?

Lucy: (Writes on it) That's perfect. Thank you.

Luna: I'll see you dudes later. I'm meeting Sam today.

Lana: Bye Luna.

She left the house.

Lola: Hey Linky, before you get to work on your computer again, can you take a quick picture of me so I can be ready for the runway?

Lincoln: Sure thing. (Takes the camera) Okay ready? Say Swiss!

Lola: (Giggles) Swiss!

He took it and gave the camera back to Lola as she left.

Lincoln: Got it.

Lola: Thanks Lincoln.

After the girls finished they're food they went to do they're usual activities leaving Lincoln alone at the table on his laptop.

Lincoln: (To the audience) Well now that school is over, we're free to do whatever we want. You guys remember when me and Clyde went to the abandon factory and we turned on the super computer. After we did that, we met an artificial intelligence inside the computer. It really blew my mind. (Turns his computer to the audience) Right now I managed to connect my laptop to the super computer so I can try to study the place our intelligent friend is in. Turns out it's a virtual world. (Reads more info) And it's called Lyoko. Man, I'm anxious to go back to that lab. There's so much to learn about this world.

He packs up his computer and heads for the door.

Lincoln: Mom! Dad! I'm heading out!

Rita's voice: Okay. Be careful out there.

Lynn Sr: And don't get into any trouble.

He exits the house and saw Clyde on his bike.

Clyde: Sup Lincoln?

Lincoln: Oh hey Clyde. You know, I was just thinking about…

Clyde: (Finishes for him) Going back to the factory?

Lincoln: (Surprised) Yes. How did you know?

Clyde: I was thinking about it all last night when I got home. I want to learn more about the girl and help her.

Lincoln: I managed to connect my computer to the super computers database and I got some of the answers.

Clyde: What did you find?

Lincoln: I'll explain it to you on the way.

Back at the Factory

They entered the factory and parked they're bikes.

Clyde: So the artificial intelligence is on a virtual world called Lyoko?

Lincoln: Yes. And from the looks of it, she appears to be inside a tower.

Clyde: A tower?

Lincoln: That's what I've read so far about Lyoko. Come on. Let's get to the lab.

The swing down the rope, enter the elevator and head down to the lab.

The lab

They exit the lift and walk up to the computer. Lincoln gets in the chair and starts typing.

Lincoln: Artificial intelligence? It's us, Lincoln and Clyde.

Clyde: Can you hear us?

She then popped up on screen.

3D Girl: Yes. But would you mind calling me something else please?

Lincoln: Okay. (He and Clyde whispered to each other) How do you like the name…Maya?

Maya: Maya? I like that. But what I'd really like is for you two to tell me what I'm doing in this virtual universe.

Lincoln: That's not so easy. But we do have a couple of answers.

Clyde: You're part of a virtual environment called Lyoko. And you gotta try to get out of that tower.

Lincoln: Yeah. Look around for a door or something.

Lyoko

Maya was looking around but only saw the platform and a wall of binary codes. As she walked up to the wall she still found nothing.

Maya: Lincoln, Clyde, I can't find anything. I…(Her hand went through the wall) Wait. I found a way out.

She exited the tower and her new surroundings looked like a forest. The trees were floating and the whole place was over a digital sea. She was amazed by the whole thing.

Maya: Boys. I've…This is weird. You two have to see this.

Clyde's voice: We'd love to. Do you think you can give us a visual?

Maya: I'll try.

Back in the real world.

The boys were waiting for the visual until it popped up and it showed what Maya was seeing.

Lincoln and Clyde: Whoa.

Clyde: A forest.

Lincoln: That's so cool dude.

Then something else came on screen. And then in the center of the room was a holomap of Lyoko.

Lincoln and Clyde: (Startled) Huh?

Clyde: (Amazed) Look at that!

Lincoln: (Amazed) Maya! It's not just a forest out there! There's an entire world!

Back on Lyoko.

Lincoln's voice: We count…4 sectors. Each one is different.

Then in front of Maya were two weird looking bug like robots. On them was the strange symbol.

Maya: Uh Lincoln? I'm not all alone out here. There are some animals.

Back in the real world

Lincoln and Clyde looked at each other in confusion.

Lincoln and Clyde: Animals?

Lincoln: Give us a visual of them.

She did so and they see the bugs.

Clyde: Whoa. Freaky.

Lincoln and Clyde: Yet cool!

Back on Lyoko

Maya approached the robots and they backed away a little bit.

Lincoln's voice: This virtual world has an entire ecosystem with virtual living creatures.

Then the bugs started firing lasers at Maya causing her to run away.

Maya: (Frightened) Lincoln, Clyde! They're attacking me!

Clyde's voice: Run away Maya!

Back in the real world

Lincoln: (Worried) Get back to the tower!

Clyde: (Worried) We take back what we said. They are not cool.

Back on Lyoko

Maya kept running, and just when she reached the tower, one of the bots shot her making her fall down.

Back in the real world

Something popped up on screen, it was Maya's status board and it showed her life points were dropping.

Lincoln: (Worried) Her Life Points!

Clyde: (Worried) Maya!

Back on Lyoko

She was getting back up but was still hurt.

Clyde's voice: Hurry up!

She got back up and ran but got shot again but got back to the tower, but she was still hurt and she collapsed on the platform.

Back in the real world.

After a few beeps on her status, it show her life points going back up.

Lincoln: (Sighs in relief) Her life points are regenerating.

A half hour later, Royal Woods Mall

Lincoln's sisters were doing they're shopping spree while Lincoln was sitting with Lily doing more studying on Lyoko.

Lori: I literally love this dress. It goes with my eyes.

Leni: I just got these new shoes and they totes match my dress.

Then Lincoln was getting thirsty and walked up to the vending machine.

Luna: Dudes. I got the latest Mick Swagger album. Jolly good luv.

Luan: (Presses a whoopee cushion) Well darn tooting.

Everyone groaned. When Lincoln pressed for the drink he wanted, he got electrical shocked.

Lincoln: (Being electrified, screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

That got the girls attention and everyone in the mall. Then he fainted. The girls got worried and ran up to him.

Leni: (Worried) LINKY?! LINKY?!

Luna: (Worried) BRO! ARE YOU OKAY?!

Lily started crying because she got scared of what happened to Lincoln.

Lola: (Worried) What happened?!

Lori: (Worried) Did that vending machine blow a circuit?! (Groans) Okay girls. Mall time over. We gotta get Lincoln home. Lana grab his computer. Lynn get Lily. Leni help me with Lincoln.

Security guard: (Runs up to them) Are you girls okay? What happened?

Luan: Our little brother was getting a soda but for some reason the vending machine electrocuted him.

Lisa: I hypothesize that it has blown a fuse. I recommend you have a technician look at it A.S.A.P.

Security guard: Thank you for the information young lady. I'll inform the manager to have someone look at it immediately. In the meantime, you girls take your brother home so he can recover.

Luna: That's what we plan on doing security dude.

They take Lincoln away and head home. What no one notices was the buttons on the vending machine had the symbol on them for a few seconds.

Back at the Loud House

Lincoln was laying down in bed as Lisa was looking over him.

Lisa: (Looks over Lincoln) Hmm. (To the others and they're parents) Nothing too serious. Just a minor electrical shock and some superficial burns.

Lynn Sr: (In relief) That's good.

Lincoln: (Rubs his head) Man that was something. I have no idea what just happened. All I was doing was working on my computer, then I was getting a soda then all of a sudden, zap. I got shocked.

Rita: Well I'm just glad you're okay sweetie. But I'm afraid your going to have to sit out on Lynn's game.

Lincoln: I didn't feel like going anyway. Because if she lost again, she would…

Lynn Jr: (Angry) WILL YOU STOP BRINGING THAT UP!?

Lori: Alright, that's enough Lynn.

Lily: (Worried) Winky?

Lincoln: (Calms her) It's okay, Lily. I'll be fine.

Leni: Try to get a little rest Linky. We'll see you later.

Then they all left for Lynn's game.

Lincoln: Bye. (He heard Vanzilla leaving the house) Okay, they're gone. Now I can get back to studying Lyoko.

He opened up his computer and went back to look over data he discovered from the factory. Then something came up that surprised him.

Lincoln: (Surprised) A virtualization program? When stepped into the scanner, it scans your molecular structure to create virtual incarnations of the being. Awesome.

Then Charles, Lincoln's dog came in.

Charles: (Woof)

Lincoln: (Pets him) Oh hey Charles.

Charles: (Woof)

Lincoln: Yeah. Got electrocuted at the mall, but I'm fine now.

Charles: (Licks his face, then looks at Lincoln's computer in confusion)

Lincoln: I'm studying a virtual world. It's incredible.

Then his communicator went off.

Clyde's voice: Clyde to Lincoln. Do you copy?

Lincoln: (Answers) Ten four good buddy. I read you loud and clear.

Outside on the sidewalk

Clyde was walking to Lincoln's house.

Clyde: Me and my dad's heard what happened at the mall. It was on the news. When they said a boy with white hair got zapped, I had a feeling it was you.

Lincoln's voice: I don't know how that happened. I was just getting a soda then zap.

Clyde: Well I'm on my way over to check on you. My dad's already told your parents, and they approved. While I'm there we can go over more details on Lyoko and do some more work on our robots. I'll see you in a few.

Back at the Loud House

Lincoln: Right. (Puts the communicator down) It was all over the news? Oh boy. I wasn't expecting that.

At Ronnie Anne's old house

The Casagrandes moved out of the city because the bodega got transferred to Royal Woods. But they didn't mind, as long as they were away from that gang of cats. Ronnie Anne Santiago was happy to be home. As the family was unpacking, she was watching T.V when the breaking news appeared on screen.

Katherine Mulligan: This Katherine Mulligan from Royal Woods news here at the Royal Woods mall. An incident between a vending machine voltage and a boy happened a couple hours ago. This security footage was shown an 11 year old boy with white hair wanting a soda. Before he could get it, the vending machine for some reason electrocuted him.

Ronnie Anne's eyes widen as she got a worried look. She knew exactly who she was talking about.

Ronnie Anne Santiago: (Worried) Lincoln? Electrocuted?

Then the rest of the family heard her and came in.

Bobby Santiago: (Shocked) What?! Little Loud got electrocuted?

Carlos Casagrande: (Shocked) Oh my. With that much electrical voltage he would have heart rhythm problems, seizures, and…

Frida Casagrande: (Angry, covers his mouth) Stop it Carlos!

Rosa Casagrande: (Angry) Look what you are doing. (Pinches Ronnie Anne's cheek) You are frightening the poor girl!

CJ Casagrande: How did that happen?

Ronnie Anne: They said a vending machine electrocuted him.

Maria Santiago: (Worried) Oh my. I hope he's okay.

Katherine Mulligan: The boy however is still alive and breathing. And he's very lucky. However the technician states that there was nothing wrong with the vending machine in the mall. But for those who access vending machines in Royal Woods, be extra careful around them for the moment. We now return to your regularly scheduled program.

Carl Casagrande: Ay, ay, ay. Harsh for the white headed amigo.

Carlota Casagrande: I'll say.

Ronnie Anne: I'm gonna go see him.

Hector Casagrande: Okay. Tell him we said get better soon.

Ronnie Anne: I will.

She left the house and went to Lincoln's.

Back at the Loud House

Lincoln and Clyde were on their laptops and did some more work on their robots. But suddenly the computers went haywire which confused the boys.

Lincoln: (Confused) Hey. What the heck?!

Clyde: (Confused) What's going on here!? I was busy with that!

Then the symbol appeared on they're screens.

Lincoln: Hey. We've seen that symbol before.

Clyde: What does it mean?

Then suddenly their robots start shaking and in the detectors on the bots were the same symbol and then they started attacking them.

Lincoln and Clyde: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Outside the house

Ronnie Anne was walking up to the house and heard screaming coming from inside making her nervous and uneasy. So she ran up to the house and opened the door.

Back in the house

The door burst open and Ronnie Anne looked and saw the two boys being attacked by their own robots with electricity emitting from them.

Ronnie Anne: (Shocked) Lame-o's!

Lincoln and Clyde: (Being attacked) RONNIE ANNE!

Lincoln: (In pain) AH! HELP US!

Ronnie Anne ran up to them and pried the robots off of them. While she did, she was also being attacked by them. So she and Lincoln threw them at the wall thus shutting them down.

Ronnie Anne: (Breathing heavy) Wow. Your little robots are feisty. Aren't they?

Lincoln: (Recovers) I have no idea what the heck that was.

Clyde: (Recovers) Well, whatever it was it stopped.

Lincoln: Thank's for the save Ronnie Anne. (Realizes something) Hey, wait a minute. Aren't supposed to be in the city with your extended family?

Ronnie Anne: (Smiles) Not anymore. My family and I have moved back to Royal Woods. The bodega got transferred here. So I'm officially home.

Lincoln: (Smiles) Well, Lori's gonna be glad to hear that. Does Bobby still intend to go to college in the city?

Ronnie Anne: Yes.

Lincoln: Figures.

Clyde: That's great. Welcome back Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks.

Lincoln: I guess you heard what happened on the news?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. I'm glad your okay Lincoln. By the way my family says get well soon.

Lincoln: Tell them I said thanks.

Clyde: (Looks over the robots) Man they were not programed to do that.

Lincoln: First the vending machine accident, the weird symbol, and now our robots.

Ronnie Anne: (Curious) These are you robots guys? Since when did you and Clyde get into robotics?

Lincoln: While you were in city, me and Clyde took computer coding classes.

Ronnie Anne: Really? So have I.

Lincoln and Clyde: (Surprise) Cool.

Lincoln: But seriously. We had nothing to do with them attacking us.

Ronnie Anne: (Denys it) You two lost me. Mind explaining dudes?

Lincoln and Clyde get nervous look.

Lincoln: No. It's fine.

Clyde: Just forget it.

Ronnie Anne: (Interested) Come on. Tell me. Maybe I can be of some help. What if Lincoln get attacked by Lori's hair dryer and I'm not around?

Lincoln: (Fake laughs) Very funny Santiago.

Ronnie Anne: (Demanding) Well I'm not dropping it till I get answers.

Lincoln and Clyde look at each other and sigh.

Clyde: Okay. What the heck? We're already over our heads anyway. So we may as well.

Lincoln: (Texts his parents that he's feeling much better now, turns to Ronnie Anne) First. Tell us if you can keep a secret.

Back at the factory

The three friends arrive there and park they're bikes.

Ronnie Anne: The abandon factory?

Lincoln: Theres more to it than that.

He and Clyde swing down the rope. She looks down at them as they were waiting for her.

Clyde: (Calls out) What's wrong? Scared of heights?

Ronnie Anne: (Glares) As if!

She swings on down.

In the lab

They all approach the computer.

Ronnie Anne: (Amazed) Wow. So that's the mega computer you started up?

Lincoln: Yeah. And it's actually a super computer. It's ultra-powerful.

Clyde: And while we were examining it, we found out that it runs a virtual universe called Lyoko.

Ronnie Anne: (Shook her head) You know Lincoln. I think that electric shock fried your brain. This thing is just the control center of the factory. That's all.

Lincoln types on the computer and Maya appears on screen. Ronnie Anne looked at her and was surprised.

Lincoln: Oh yeah? And what would you call this huh? A program for spray painting doors?

Maya: Hello Lincoln and Clyde.

Clyde: Hi Maya.

Ronnie Anne: (Surprised) Who's the girl with the pink hair?

Clyde: That's Maya.

Lincoln: A form of artificial intelligence who lives on Lyoko. We don't know what she's there for yet.

Ronnie Anne: Don't mess with me guys. I hate people who mess with me. You programed her. Right?

Maya: (To Ronnie Anne) No. I woke up the minute they restarted the super computer. I don't know who I am. My memory has been erased.

Lincoln: Maya, this is our friend Ronnie Anne Santiago.

Ronnie Anne: (Confused) Uh…Nice to meet you.

Maya: It's nice to meet you as well.

Clyde: Maya has to hide in some kind of a tower. As soon as she leaves it, she gets attacked by monsters.

Lincoln: You gotta believe us Ronnie. This is an incredible discovery.

Ronnie Anne: Let's say it is. (Thinks) What if…What if it's just some kind of giant video game?

Lincoln: (Types) Then it's a very dangerous game. Our robots are programmed just to go and fetch a ball.

Clyde: And they just tried to kill us don't forget. You saw them.

Lincoln: What's more, the moment they attacked a kind of logo appeared on our computer screens. The same one the monsters had on Lyoko.

Ronnie Anne: (Sits and spins in the chair) Better and better. (Thinks) You mean then that the virtual thing that attacked Maya also wants to kill you guys?

Clyde: That's what it looks like.

Ronnie Anne: You know. If that's true guys, if it's that dangerous I think you guys should shut it down, and call the police.

Clyde: (To Lincoln) She may have a point Lincoln. Because whatever happened at the mall, and to our robots that did happen after the very night we started the computer.

Lincoln: (Thinks and comes to a decision) Okay. But first I want to help Maya to understand what she's doing on Lyoko.

Ronnie Anne: Say what?

Lincoln: Think about it. I really do want to help her. And if I'm right, we can materialize her right here on Earth.

Ronnie Anne: Well that's too much Lame-o. What makes you think you can?

Clyde: Just how can we materialize her?

Lincoln: I'm glad you asked Clyde. While I was studying the lab and Lyoko more, I figured out how the scanners work.

Ronnie Anne: Scanners?

Clyde: Yeah. Not only did we find this, we also found 4 scanners. Come on.

They lead her to the Scanner room.

Scanner room

When they make down the ladder, Ronnie Anne's widen in amazement.

Ronnie Anne: (Amazed) Whoa. This looks awesome.

Lincoln: It is. Isn't it.

Clyde: So Lincoln, what exactly did you find out about the scanners?

Lincoln: Well I haven't found a program to bring Maya back to Earth. But I dug up the one which allows someone to be scanned and sent to Lyoko. A virtualization program if you will.

Clyde: (Eyes widen) Virtualization?

Lincoln: Yeah. The super computer analyzes you're molecular structure through these Cabot's. And then breaks down your atoms before digitalizing them and recreating a digital incarnation in the virtual world.

Ronnie Anne: (Eyes widen) So you're saying…

Lincoln: Yes. You step into the Cabot's and you get teleported to Lyoko.

Clyde: Cool!

Ronnie Anne: (Still not sure) Lincoln, these things don't even exist yet. There's no way.

Lincoln: You still don't want to believe us Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie Anne: I would love to. But Virtualization is just straight up Science Fiction.

Then the three friends think. Then Clyde got an idea.

Clyde: Why don't we try it out? That way we can see for ourselves. I volunteer to try it out.

Lincoln: You want to be our guinea pig?

Clyde: Yes. And I'd prefer the term tester than guinea pig.

Lincoln: (Sighs) Well okay. It's worth a shot.

Ronnie Anne: Do you even know the procedure?

Lincoln: (Pulls out a notepad) Yeah. I got it all written down on here. To the mainframe.

He and Ronnie Anne go back up to the lab as Clyde was getting ready.

Back in the lab

Lincoln got in the chair and got to work. Ronnie Anne watched so she would know how to do it. Lincoln brought up the Virtualization program and was ready to get it going.

Lincoln: (Plugs in a headset with a microphone) Clyde, we're all set. Are you ready?

In the Scanner room

Clyde: (Cracks hi fingers) I'm ready Lincoln. Let's do this dude.

Lincoln: Okay. I'm starting up the procedure.

Clyde get in the scanner and the doors close on him and activate.

In the lab

Lincoln: (To Ronnie Anne) Here we go. (Working the program) Transfer Clyde! (He sees a virtual image of Clyde being scanned) It's working. Scanner Clyde! (Finishes the program) Virtualization!

Clyde felt it working and in a bright light he was going through a virtual tunnel.

Lyoko

Clyde was now teleported and was now in 3D, but had a hard landing. Not only that, but he was dressed differently. He was dressed like a blue tiger. He wore a blue tank-top, bleu and yellow glove while his hands looked like tiger claws, blue bell bottom pants and had a yellow and blue tail.

Clyde: (Fell on the ground) OW! (He got up and looked around) Whoa. It worked. (Looks at himself, gasp) I'm dressed as a tiger. Awesome.

Lincoln's voice: Clyde can you hear me?

Clyde: Loud and clear. Lincoln it worked! I'm on Lyoko. And get this, I'm dresses as a blue and yellow tiger.

Lincoln voice: (Sighs in relief) That's just what I wanted to hear buddy. I would have had a heart attack if we lost you. How does it look on Lyoko?

Clyde: It's awesome.

Then he got blasted in the back.

Clyde: Ow! (He looks and saw the bug monsters coming up to him) Lincoln it's those monsters that attacked Maya.

Lincoln voice: Well don't just stand there! Get out of there Clyde!

Clyde ran away from the bugs as they chased him.

Back in the lab

Lincoln turns the chair to Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln: Clyde's gonna need help. Do you think you can send me there now?

Ronnie Anne: I can try. Get to the Scanner room.

Lincoln: Okay. (To Clyde) Clyde, I'm on my way.

Clyde's voice: Okay.

He gets out of the chair while Ronnie Anne takes his place.

Scanner room

Lincoln gets in one of the scanners.

Lincoln: Okay Ronnie. I'm ready.

Ronnie Anne's voice: Okay. I'm starting the procedure.

The doors on the scanner seal him up. The scanner activates and the procedure got started.

Ronnie Anne's voice: Transfer Lincoln!

Back in the lab

What Ronnie Anne didn't know was the cables had electricity emitting from them.

Ronnie Anne: (She sees a virtual image of Lincoln on the scanner) Scanner Lincoln! (Finishes the transfer program) Virtualization!

Back on Lyoko

Clyde kept running until Ronnie Anne spoke up.

Ronnie Anne's voice: Clyde. Lincoln is on his way to give you a hand.

Clyde: Great. I was starting to get bored here all alone.

He saw Lincoln who's now in 3D getting beamed onto Lyoko. He saw also wearing an orange army helmet, and orange camouflage t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, orange pants and white boots.

Lincoln: (Falls on the ground) Oof! (He got up and looked around then looked at himself) Awesome. I look like a Marine soldier. (He saw he had a long laser dagger in his pocket and a laser canon on his back) Wow. These things rule.

Clyde: Hey how come you're a soldier and I'm a tiger?

Ronnie Anne's voice: I think I know why?

Back in the real world

Ronnie Anne: Maybe the computer reads into your own subconscious desires and projects them onto your digital incarnations.

Back on Lyoko

Clyde: Well honestly I was hoping for me to be One Eyed Jack. I don't dream about tigers. What's more like, I'd rather have weapons like Lincoln? (Looks at his paws) Not these great big useless paws.

When he flicked his wrist, an arrow was shot out. In slow motion Lincoln saw it and dodged it just in time.

Lincoln: Whoa! Now that was cool. But just be careful where you're aiming those.

Clyde: (Thinks and smiles) Hmm. These arrows are pretty cool. I take back what I said.

Lincoln: I say we try to hook up with Maya in her tower.

Back in the real world

Electricity was still emitting from the cable as if they were growing stronger.

Ronnie Anne: I'll see if I can give you two the coordinates for Maya's tower.

As she was about to the screens went haywire which made her confused. Then the symbol appeared on the screen.

Ronnie Anne: (Confused and nervous) Uh guys? Can you still hear me? (No response) Guys?!

Then she heard shaking coming from the floor and saw the cable burst from out of the panels.

Ronnie Anne: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Back on Lyoko

The boys continued to look around while they were waiting.

Lincoln: (Growing impatient) Uh Ronnie Anne? Did you fall asleep on us? Are you gonna give us those coordinates or not?

They got no response.

Clyde: This better not be one of her pranks. She usually does them to you.

Lincoln: (Sarcastic) Oh ha, ha. Very funny McBride.

Clyde: Gees. Sorry. Take a joke Loud. (Sees a tower) Hey. There's a tower. Maybe Maya's in there.

They run up to the tower and look around it.

Lincoln: (Thinks) Now how did Maya get entrance to it?

Clyde: (Puts his hand on it and leans) I don't see a door. (Phases through) Whoa!

Inside the tower

Clyde grabbed onto the platform because he entered through the wrong access position.

Clyde: Whoa. Whoa! Whoa!

He tried to get up. But then Lincoln phased through and fell but grabbed onto Clyde.

Lincoln: (Grabs on to Clyde) Whoa!

Clyde: (Slipping) Ugh! I can't hold on for much longer! You're too heavy! Drop one of your weapons!

Lincoln: Nice try but forget it dude.

Lincoln slipped of Clyde and fell down the pit then Clyde slipped and fell with him.

Lincoln and Clyde: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

In the next sector

The two exit the tower.

Lincoln: (Confused) Well that was anticlimactic.

They looked around their surroundings and it appeared the new sector they were in was an ice environment.

Clyde: Okay. Looks like we found a way for Maya to change sectors. First there's a Forest sector, and now an Ice sector.

Lincoln: (Sees another tower) Hey look at that tower over there. Funny how it's not the same color.

The tower they saw was blue. This one they see now is red.

Clyde: Yeah. The one we saw back in the Forest sector was blue. (Sees more monsters) Uh oh. Lincoln, there's more of those creatures. And they look different from those cockroach monsters.

They see the monsters were walking blocks. The monsters had a symbol on each side of them.

Lincoln: Walking blocks? I suggest we try to fight these things.

Clyde: Ditto.

They ran at the blocks and were ready for a fight.

Back in the real world

The cable were still trying to electrocute Ronnie Anne, but she used the broken panels to deflect the attack.

Ronnie Anne: (Still blocking the attacks) For a return home, this is the weirdest day ever! Guys! Whatever you're doing in there, please find a way back and help me!

She wasn't gonna hold out much longer as the cables kept trying to get her.

Back on Lyoko

Lincoln and Clyde were surrounded by the blocks. When one of them was behind Lincoln, he had a feeling it was ready to attack as he glared at it. It fired a laser at him but he used his dagger to deflect the attack. Then Clyde fired an arrow at it but it span deflecting it. Then one of them fired a freeze ray at Lincoln, but he dodged. Then the blocks kept firing lasers at the two heroes but they deflected they're attack. Lincoln then jumped on top of one of them and tried slashing it, but it was hard as a rock.

Lincoln: How the heck do we kill these things?!

Clyde: (Readies to fire) I don't know. Hey you don't happen to know how many life points we have left do you?

Lincoln: No.

Then Clyde got blasted in the leg.

Clyde: (In pain) MY LEG!

Then he got de-virtualized.

Lincoln: (Shocked) Clyde!

He got angry and ran at the block. Then he stabs his dagger in the symbol of the block and the monster blew up.

Lincoln: (In pride) YES! (Got blasted) AH!

Then he got de-virtualized.

Back in the real world, Scanner room

Lincoln appeared back in his scanner in his normal clothes and rubbed his aching neck.

Lincoln: (In grief) Ugh great. At least we're alive.

Clyde: (In his normal clothes as well) Alive? If you say so. I feel like I'm about to throw up. (Gets up) Did you find out how to kill them?

Lincoln: (Gets up) Yeah. It's the symbol.

Clyde: I had feeling you were gonna say that.

Then they heard screaming coming from the lab.

Ronnie Anne's voice: (In panic) LINCOLN! CLYDE! HELP!

The screaming made them jump in shock.

Lincoln: (Worried) It's Ronnie Anne! Come on!

They climb up the ladder back to the lab.

The lab

Ronnie Anne was being held in the air while a sparking cable was ready to strike her. The two best friends arrived and saw what her disappearance was.

Lincoln and Clyde: (Gasp in shock) RONNIE!

Ronnie Anne: (Panicing) HELP ME GUYS! I DON'T WANT TO BE BURNT TO A CRISP!

Lincoln: (Picks up a panel) HOLD ON RONNIE! WE'LL RESCUE YOU!

He runs at the cable and chops it with the panel, which resulted him being electrocuted. He tried to stay standing while moaning in pain for the shock. He then fell down and the cable was about to strike him now. Lincoln braced himself but then the cable stopped as he saw Clyde chopped it with a panel again.

Clyde: (Smiles in admiration) It works the second time.

The cables that held Ronnie Anne started to lower down and let go of her. She then ran up and hugged Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: (Shaken) For the first time in my life, that was horrifying. Thank's Lame-o's.

Lincoln: (Hugs her back) Anytime Ronnie Anne.

Clyde got in the chair, booted the computer and tried calling Maya.

Clyde: Maya? Are you there?

Maya then pops up on screen.

Maya: Yes. Is everything okay on your side?

Lincoln: Well, we're a little shaken up.

Ronnie Anne: Make that a lot shaken up. But it could have been worse.

Back on Lyoko

We zoom in at the tower that was red. And whatever it means, it won't be good.

 **Well there you go folks. Ronnie Anne is home, Lincoln and Clyde were officially the first warriors on Lyoko, and they had they're first battle with the monsters. Will they be able to find the source of the problem? What will be next for them? And what's with the red tower? Find out next time in part 3.**


	4. XANA Awakens part 3

**Hey everybody. Welcome back to another chapter. Just so you all know, they will all take some time to be ready because I have work. So I'm sorry for making you all wait so long. To Cloak255. I don't understand the question. What do you mean summon weapons and abilities from Lyoko? Leave you're answer in the comments please. With all that said, let's get to it.**

Chapter 3: XANA Awakens part 3

The Loud House

Lincoln and Clyde were in front of the door while the girls stood there.

Lola: You said you guys have a surprise?

Clyde: Yes we do?

Lynn: If it's an Ace Savvy comic, forget it.

Lincoln: Lynn, if it was, we'd be dress in our Ace costumes.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Leni: Who could that be?

Lincoln: (Smiles) Let's see.

He opens the door and Ronnie Anne came in.

Ronnie Anne: Hi girls. Good to see you.

The girls: (Smile, surprised) Ronnie Anne!

The girls surrounded her as they welcomed her.

Leni: Good to see you Ronnie.

Luan: Yeah. We haven't seen you since Thanksgiving.

Lori: (Realizes something) Wait. If you're here, then...

Then Bobby came in happy.

Bobby: (Smiles) Surprise Babe!

Lori: (Gasp) Boo boo bear!

They run up to each other and hug.

Lincoln and Clyde: Hey Bobby!

Bobby: Hey Little Loud! Clydesdale! Bro handshake!

They do their bro handshake.

Lana: Wow. You were right Lincoln. We were gonna be surprised.

Lincoln: And it gets even better.

Ronnie Anne: Our extended family and we moved back to Royal Woods. The bodega got transferred here.

Lori: (Gasp) So…That means?

Bobby: That's right Babe. We're home.

Lori screamed with joy making the heroes cover they're ears.

Lincoln: Lori. How many times do I have to tell you? Warn us next time you do that!

Lori: (Still excited) Oh. Sorry.

Bobby: (To Lincoln) Yo Lincoln. We heard about what happened at the mall yesterday. Sorry that happened to you.

Lincoln: Ah don't sweat it Bobby.

Bobby: Glad you're feeling much better.

Lisa: Never fear dear male companion of Lori. All he got was a just a minor electrical shock and superficial burns. But on the positive side, nothing too serious.

Bobby: That good to know.

Lori: (Grabs Bobby) Come on. We have so much catching up to do.

Lana: (As they head upstairs) Yeah. Like how much toe nails I collected two weeks ago.

The girls and Bobby except Lynn: (Disgusted) Ew!

When the three friends were alone they spoke to each other about the incident last night.

Ronnie Anne: So what did you guys do last night?

Lincoln: We went back to the lab to patch up the super computer after what happened when we went to Lyoko and went to study it more.

Clyde: And we think we know what the towers are for.

Ronnie Anne: What about Maya? Do you think we should call her?

Lincoln: Yeah we should. Let's go to my room.

They run up to Lincoln's room, and they called Maya on Lincoln's laptop.

Ronnie Anne: (Brings out her computer, to Clyde) Think you can hook up my computer to the super computers database?

Clyde: (Took her computer) Sure thing.

Lincoln finally got a hold of Maya.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: Hi Maya.

Maya: Oh hello you three. How are things with you?

Lincoln: Fine. So far.

Maya: (Looks around their surroundings) Wait. Where are you all at? This doesn't look like the factory.

Lincoln: That's because it isn't. It's my home. The Loud House.

Maya: (Interested) Ooh. What is that like?

Lincoln: (Bluntly) Well if I had to sum it up in one word, chaotic.

Maya: (Confused) Chaotic? What do you mean? You look like you have a nice quiet house.

Lincoln: Believe me when I say this Maya. When it comes to living with 10 sisters, it's never quiet here.

Maya: (Eyes widen in surprise) Did you say you have 10 sisters?

Lincoln: Yes I did.

Clyde: And when it comes to them, it's always loud in the Loud House.

Maya: Oh. That explains why your hair is white.

Ronnie Anne: When I heard he had 10 sisters, I thought he was joking. But when I first met them, I was all…Whoa what?!

Lincoln: Well enough about that. How are things with you on Lyoko? Any monster problems?

Maya: No. I stayed in the tower all night.

Clyde: Okay that's good.

Maya: Yes. But still I wish there was a way for me to leave Lyoko and come to Earth.

Lincoln: Well unfortunately, unlike Clyde and I, you don't get de-virtualized when you lose all your life points.

Ronnie Anne: And what if she does lose all her life points?

Clyde: Then she'll disappear forever.

Maya: Well that's too bad. At least now I know how to change sectors thanks to you and Clyde.

Clyde: Yeah. And we figured out what the towers are for.

Ronnie Anne: Lay it on us.

Maya: Yes please do.

Clyde: They're portals between the real world and the virtual world. And when they're red, it means their activated.

Lincoln: And when they're blue, it means their deactivated.

Maya: You sure?

Clyde: Just about. And I think they might be a way to bring you into the real world.

Lincoln: I think your probably right.

On Lyoko

Strange pulsations were going on in the Ice Sector and they appear to be coming from the red tower.

Back in the real world, Gus's games and grub

The three friends were playing video games while discussing they're plans.

Lincoln: So later today, we're gonna go to Lyoko, get Maya into that red tower and bring her right here.

Ronnie Anne: Are you guys still sure about this? I mean with what just happened last night.

Clyde: Well hey. Like I said Ronnie, I'm sure that's only way to bring her into the real world.

Lincoln: Yeah. Besides those monster on Lyoko seem to want her dead. And we can't let that happen.

Ronnie Anne: Why do you two still insist on helping her? You two just met Maya two nights ago and we don't even know if she's human or not. I still think we're better off shutting down the super computer. That's too bad for Maya but still.

Lincoln: Look. We understand Ronnie Anne. But this is important. We want to help her. Even though we may be kids and we may have just met her, I think it's our responsibility to help Maya and that we should really do our part.

Clyde: Besides, she is an intelligent being. She's got emotions like we do.

Ronnie Anne: Sound's to me like you guys are flipped over her.

Lincoln: Dude! We're not flipped over her. Okay? Just trust us okay.

Clyde: All we need to do is go to Lyoko one last time. (Thought of something) Uh but we can't even make it past the monsters. They'll just blow us away in a heartbeat.

Lincoln: Well that was because there were two of us who went there. You and me. If all three of us can go together, I'm sure we can push through the monsters.

Ronnie Anne: But…

Lincoln: Ronnie please at least trust us on this one. Once Maya is materialized from Lyoko, I give my word we'll shut down the computer.

Ronnie looked at the boys and saw they were desperate to do something with this much action. She was interested to know about it so she made her decision.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. What have I got to lose? I might as well take action.

Lincoln: (Smiles) Thank's Ronnie Anne. But we need to keep this a complete secret.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne: Agreed.

Ronnie Anne: I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko.

Clyde: (Looks at his watch) I gotta get going guys. I promised my dad's I'd help them clean the kitchen at 10. See you later.

He left the arcade leaving the two friends.

Lincoln: Want to have lunch at my place Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie Anne: You bet.

While they walked back to Lincoln's house, Ronnie decided to start another conversation about the current events.

Ronnie Anne: So besides the towers and scanners, did you find anything about that weird symbol and the monsters on Lyoko? Do you think it may have something to do with what happened back at the factory?

Lincoln: Probably. But no we didn't find anything about it. But what's also weird is that before we turn the super calculator we saw the symbol on the access port to the systems. I don't know what it means.

Ronnie Anne: What about those monsters you and Clyde saw?

Lincoln: Well we only know there are two kinds of them. The first looked like creepy looking cockroaches, I call them Kankerlats.

Ronnie Anne: Kankerlats?

Lincoln: Yeah. I don't know what made me think of that. It just came to me. And the others were walking blocks. I found they're weak points. They all have the symbol on them. All you have to do is hit the symbol. Then boom, they're dead.

Ronnie Anne: Gotcha.

What they didn't know was when they were walking, one of the light poles was emitting electricity and shaking a little.

Back on Lyoko

The red tower kept giving out pulsations all over the Ice sector as it was traveling through a white tower all the way to the Forest sector. In another tower, Maya was meditating until she felt the pulsations. She had a feeling that something was wrong.

Back on Earth.

Clyde was walking to his house while putting on a face mask to protect him from bacteria. As he was, and electrical box emitted electricity and a strange looking orb appeared and flew away in a different direction. Clyde heard the noise and looked behind him.

Clyde: (Suspicious) Whose there?! (No response, picks up a stick) Show yourself coward! (Still no response, drops the stick) I thought so.

He continued to walk back to his house.

Back on Lyoko, Maya's tower

Maya: Lincoln? Clyde? Ronnie Anne? Can anybody hear me? (No response) Clyde? Ronnie Anne? Lincoln?

She still got no response as she felt the pulsations getting stronger.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were in the dining room on their laptops studying Lyoko and some other programs on the super computer as Lincoln's parents came in.

Rita: Ronnie Anne. How nice to see you again.

Lynn Sr: Welcome back to Royal Woods.

Ronnie Anne: Thank you mister and Mrs. Loud. It's good to see you both to.

Lynn Sr: (Gives them lunch) There you go sport.

Lincoln: Thanks dad.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks mister Loud.

Rita: So Ronnie Anne, what have you been up to back in the city before you moved back?

Ronnie Anne: Well Lincoln told me that he and Clyde took computer classes, and I happened to do the same thing.

Lynn Sr: Well how do you like that son?

Lincoln: I know.

Ronnie Anne: And when I heard we were moving back to Royal Woods, I was really excited to be back in my own home town.

Lynn Sr: Well it's very nice to have you back in town. Maybe we'll pay you and your extended family a visit.

Ronnie Anne: We'll be looking forward to it.

Rita: Well, if you two need anything, just ask.

Lincoln: Thanks mom.

At Clyde's house

Clyde was helping his dad's clean the kitchen.

Harold McBride: So Clyde, how has Lincoln been after what happened yesterday?

Clyde: Well it was a minor electrical shock and some superficial burns according to what Lisa told me. But nothing too serious. He's completely better.

Howard McBride: That's good to hear.

Clyde: And get this dad's. Ronnie Anne's moved back into town with her extended family.

Harold: Oh. Well isn't that nice. An old friend back in town.

Howard: When did you boys find out?

Clyde: When I went to Lincoln's house to check on him and while we were working on our robots.

Howard: How are your robots coming along?

Clyde: Great. Not ready yet though. Even Ronnie took computer classes in the city like me and Lincoln.

Harold: I guess you three do have a tight friendship.

Clyde: I guess so.

They finished cleaning.

Howard: There. All finished.

Clyde: Okay. I'm going back to Lincoln's house. I'll see you later.

He left the house and went to Lincoln's. What he didn't know was the electricity monster was right behind him.

 **Oh boy. It looks like our heroes are in for some real trouble now. Will they get Maya into the red tower? What will Ronnie Anne look like on Lyoko? And what is with the electricity monster? Find out next time.**


	5. XANA Awakens part 4

**Hi everybody. Merry Christmas. Welcome back to the final part of Xana Awakens. To Cloak255, I will think about it. Now let's see what's next for our heroes.**

Chapter 4: XANA Awakens part 4

Back on Lyoko

Maya was walking to the exit point of the tower but felt a little nervous. She took a deep breath and exit the tower back out into the forest. She looked around for any signs of monsters. Luckily there were none at the moment. But she knew she couldn't stay until they come. So she ran off to find another tower so she can go to the next sector to find where the pulsations are coming from.

Back on earth, in Lori and Leni's room

Bobby was telling the girls what they've been up to back in the city.

Bobby: Nie-Nie told us that Lincoln and Clyde took computer classes. And wouldn't you know it, so has she.

Luna: Rockin.

Lynn: (Yawn) Snooze fest!

Lisa: (Sighs in disbelief) Lynn, your puny sized human brain.

Leni: Now that's gonna bring Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's relationship to a whole new level.

Lori: Yes it is. I can imagine them being already married.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's voice: (Shouting in annoyance) WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!

They jumped in surprise when they shouted that.

Back on Lyoko

Maya exits a tower and saw she was in a new sector. This one looked like a bunch of mountains. As she was about to find another tower to get to next sector she was being attacked by a Kankerlat.

Back on earth

The girls and Bobby were still surprised by their siblings shout at them.

Lucy: Like I said before. Our walls are ridiculously thin.

Luan: Well that answer was Flat. (Laughing) Get it?

They all groan.

Lana: That's what they always say. We're just friends. She's not my girlfriend. Enough with the girlfriend, boyfriend thing. They can't keep hiding it from us.

Lola: I agree. One of these days, they have to admit it.

Leni: I know, right?

Luna: Well I know the chance of that are slim dudes.

Lisa: I concur 3rd eldest sibling.

Then suddenly the lights around Lori and Leni's mirror started emitting electricity which startled the girls and Bobby.

Bobby: Huh?

Lynn: (Confused) Uh, what's going on?

Lana: I don't know.

Then the electricity monster appeared and it frightened the girls.

Back downstairs in the dining room

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne were still on their laptops studying more. Ronnie Anne then found something.

Ronnie Anne: He guys. I found a program for the scanners that can immediately scan all of us without having to go through the procedure manually.

Clyde: That can be useful.

Lincoln: Yes it can. (Types some more) Oh hey, I found something to. I just dug up a super cool program on the super computer called return to the past. And I just figured out how to activate it.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne: (Surprised) Return to the past?

Lincoln: Em hm.

Ronnie Anne: Now that is awesome dude.

Clyde: Now that could be something we could use in case of emergencies.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: Agreed.

Then they heard screaming coming from Lori and Leni's room which made the heroes jump in shock. They closed they're laptops and ran upstairs. When they got to the door, Lincoln opened it and saw the girls and Bobby except Lisa and Lily have been electrocuted. Lily was crying in fear.

Lincoln: (Shocked) Girls!

Ronnie Anne: (Shocked) Bobby!

Clyde: (Saw Lori) L…L...L...L…Lori? (Acting like a robot) Abort! Abort! Does not compute!

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked at him with annoyed faces and Ronnie Anne pushed him outside.

Ronnie Anne: Wait outside Lame-o.

Lincoln: Lisa? What the heck just happened?

Lisa: From what we've just seen. It would appear that an orb of electricity has appeared from Leni's electrical vanity. But I find that a tad strange for electricity to come alive.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne looked at each other in shock.

Ronnie Anne: We need to get them hospitalized.

Lisa: Indeed Ronnie Anne. Please assist me in taking them to my room.

The three look at each other and had a strange feeling.

Back on Lyoko

Maya was still hiding behind the rock to avoid being blasted by the Kankerlat. While she was, she tried to contact Lincoln and the others.

Maya: Lincoln? Are you there? (No response) Answer me.

While she still go no response from the three friends, she decided she had no choice but to keep going without them as she saw the next path. She made a break for it as the Kankerlat fired at her and gave chase. As Maya was running she was faced with another Kankerlat and the two monsters had her trapped. She looked at the edge of the path and knew she had no choice. She jumped off and fell down. The Kankerlats jumped after her. When Maya got to another island she didn't really have a soft landing. She saw the Kankerlats try to reach her, but they're aim was off and they fell into the digital sea. Maya thought she was safe, but then heard buzzing. She looked and saw what looked like a pair of giant hornets. They had 3 pairs of wings, a sharp looking stinger nose and the symbol was on they're face. Maya ran off again as the hornets gave chase.

Back in the real world

Lisa had the girls and Bobby laying down as she looked over them. However she was still puzzled about that electricity monster. Outside the room the friends were talking to each other.

Lincoln: An Electricity monster? How could something like that be?

Clyde: I don't get it dude. Electricity can't just come to life.

Ronnie Anne: (Angry) First the accident at the mall, the thing at the lab, and an Electricity monster! I can already tell the connection between them all! This has become super dangerous! You two and your super computer!

Clyde: All the better to materialize Maya.

Lincoln: He's right Ronnie Anne. It needs to be done then we can shut it down.

Clyde: Well we can't sit here and wait for the monster to come back. We better get it done now then turn it off.

Lincoln: You're right man. To the factory!

They ran downstairs and left the house. What they didn't know was that Lisa heard they're conversation.

Lisa: (Puzzled) Factory? Super computer?

When the three friends left for the factory, they didn't know that the electricity monster was slowly following them leaving a trail of singed concrete.

Back on Lyoko

Maya was hiding in a cave until she heard the hornets behind her. She ran off as they chased her again. One of them blasted at her arm which hurt her. She kept running as the hornets blasted at her. Maya saw another tower and ran right for it. And she ran in just in time to get away from the hornets. Then she walked up to the edge of the platform, closed her eyes, spread out her arms and fell on down to the next sector.

Back in the Ice sector

Maya exit the tower looked around and saw two Blocks coming from behind the tower. She ran off again as the Blocks attacked.

Back in the real world

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Clyde made it to the factory and swung down the ropes.

Lincoln: We gotta do this quick before that electro beast comes for us.

Clyde: Right!

Ronnie Anne: Totally Lame-o's.

Away from the factory, the electricity monster was still on the heroes trail.

In the lab

The lift opens revealing our heroes as they walk up to the computer. Lincoln gets in the chair and starts typing in the access code.

Lincoln: (Contacting Maya) Maya? Are you there? Can you hear me?

Back on Lyoko.

She was still running as she heard Lincoln's voice.

Maya: Lincoln! Clyde! Ronnie Anne! (Out of breath) I'm being chased by monsters!

Ronnie Anne's voice: Why did you leave the tower before we got here?

Clyde's voice: Yeah. You know it's not safe out there with those things.

Maya: I heard some strange pulsations! I wanted to see what they were.

Lincoln's voice: (Confused) Pulsations? Well just hang in there Maya! We're on our way. Try to hide somewhere.

She kept running until she went into a glacier while the Blocks still gave chase. Maya hopped on ice steps a she made it to a hole at the end of the glacier. She saw the Blocks and was afraid they were coming after her. But when one of them jumped onto one of the steps, it slipped off and fell into the water. Maya smirked because she was lad they can't reach her.

Back in the real world

Lincoln: (Gets out of the chair) It's go time dudes! Ronnie, that program you told us about. Can you get it working?

Ronnie Anne: Let's see if I can. (See types in the program on the mainframe and got it working) Got it. Okay. We got 2 minutes.

Clyde: What are we waiting for? To Lyoko!

He went down the ladder to the Scanner room. Lincoln looks at Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln: Are you ready to see the virtual world?

Ronnie Anne: (Deeps breathes) Yes. I'm ready as I'll ever be.

Lincoln: Then let's go.

They went down to the Scanner room.

Scanner Room

The stood in front of three scanners as they were getting ready to go to Lyoko.

Lincoln: Okay. Remember guys, our mission is to protect Maya from those monsters, and get her to the red tower.

Clyde: And you said the monsters weak point is the symbol. Right?

Lincoln: Yes.

Ronnie Anne: Alright. Let's do this.

Lincoln: (Cracks his knuckles) Okay. Here we go. (Steps into the scanner) Transfer Lincoln!

Clyde: (Steps into the scanner) Transfer Clyde!

Ronnie Anne: (Deep breath) Now or never Ronnie Anne. (Steps into the scanner) Transfer Ronnie Anne!

The scanners close on the heroes as 3d images of them appear on the scanner frame.

Lincoln: Scanner Lincoln!

Clyde: Scanner Clyde!

Ronnie Anne: Scanner Ronnie Anne!

The scan was complete.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: VIRTUALIZATION!

Then a bright light consumed them and they went through the virtual tunnel.

Back on Lyoko

First Clyde and Lincoln appeared on Lyoko in their virtual attire and this time they prepared for the landing and stuck it.

Lincoln and Clyde: And they stick the landing!

They high fived and saw Ronnie Anne who is now in 3D getting beamed onto Lyoko. Her face had Mexican skeleton face paint on, she wore a dead flower in her hair, purple ascot around her neck, a brown vest with a white shirt under it, a purple Mexican dress skirt and black boots. When she arrived she fell on her butt.

Ronnie Anne: Ow! (She got up and looked around then looks over herself) Wow. This is so weird.

Lincoln: Wow Ronnie Anne. You look like a Mexican skeleton outlaw.

Clyde: Now that's dope.

Ronnie Anne: (Looks over herself again) Hm. I can dig it.

Lincoln: Come on. We gotta find Maya and help her. She's being attacked by Blocks.

Clyde: Okay. Here we go!

They all ran to find Maya.

Back in the real world, the Loud House

The girls and Bobby woke up and saw their parents surround them.

Lynn Sr: (Sighs in relief) Oh thank goodness.

Rita: We were so worried kids.

Lola: (Groans) Ugh. What happened?

Lynn Jr: (Groans) I feel like I was hit by a bus.

Bobby: (Rubbing his neck) Try stung by a million bees.

Leni: (Rubbing her face) Like I feel like I have pins and needles in my face.

Maria: Well from the looks of your hair, it looks like you were all electrocuted.

Lori: Oh yeah. Our vanity electrocuted us.

Luan: Well that was a Shocking turn of events. (Laughing) But seriously, are you sure it was just the vanity. I think it was more than that.

Luna: She has a point dudes. It seemed that that electricity was…somehow alive.

Lana: But how can that be? Electricity can't come to life.

Rita: Now kids, I'm sure you were just imagining things.

Lori: No we could have sworn it was real.

Lisa: And that could be exactly it according to Lincoln and his comrades.

They all look at Lisa in confusion.

Lynn Sr: What do you mean Lisa?

Lisa: During my examination of our injured units here, I have encountered information that they talked about a super computer.

Bobby: A super computer huh?

Lynn: (Grunts) Again with computers. What's the big whop?

Lisa: They said it's at the abandon factory. So that means they know what's going on?

They all gasp in shock.

Lucy: Do you think that beast is after them?

Lisa: Positive. (Points out the window) And from the looks of it, it has left us a trail.

They look out the window and see the trail of ash. The electricity monster made it to the factory.

Back on Lyoko

Maya was still on the ice step and got frightened because appearing behind the remaining Block were two more Kankerlats. The Block fired at the ice she was standing on, but it gave her the advantage to reach the hole on the other side. Then the Kankerlats hopped from step to step to reach her. She then jumped through the hole and slid down. The Kankerlats looked at each other as one of them jumped onto the step then the other made it flip launching the other making one of the fall into the water. Maya reached the bottom but had a rough landing. The Kankerlat that followed her hit another glacier and exploded. Then three more Blocks came and were ready to fire at her.

Maya: (Frightened) Please! Someone! Help me!

Then all of a sudden, Lincoln jumped into the air, stabbed his dagger into one of the symbols. Then he pulled out his Laser cannon, fired it and a laser cannonball was launched at another symbol making the Block explode.

Lincoln: Bullseye!

Then Clyde jumped in.

Clyde: (Fired arrows) LASER ARROWS! (He hit one of the Symbols making the 2nd Block explode) Nailed it!

Ronnie Anne: (Looks over her) I don't have a weapon! (Then something appeared from her pocket, it was two axes tied together, confused) Two tied up axes?

Clyde: Try throwing it!

She took his advice and threw it making spin in the air and it hit right through the symbol of the last remaining Block making explode. Then she caught it in her hand.

Ronnie Anne: (Smiles) Ha! I think I'll keep it.

Then they ran up to Maya.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: Maya!

Lincoln: We finally meet in person.

Ronnie Anne: Well…in virtual form that is. But still.

Maya: (Confused) Who are you three?

Lincoln: It's us. Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

Clyde: This is what we look like on Lyoko.

Maya: (Smiles) Oh. Well I couldn't be happier to see you three. But I am.

Ronnie Anne: And you're gonna be really happy when we get you to earth.

Lincoln: She right guys. (Activates a holomap on his watch) according to this, the red tower is 33 degrees north by northwest.

Clyde: (Looks at his watches holo-screen) And to what's going on in the real world, that Electricity monster is already at the factory.

Ronnie Anne: (Complains) Hey how come you guys have watches and I don't on Lyoko?

Lincoln and Clyde: You just got scanned in.

Ronnie Anne: (Realized) Oh. Right.

Lincoln: Come on! To the tower! We need to materialize her A.S.A.P!

Maya: Yes. Let's go.

They ran off to find the tower.

Back in the real world

The two families warned the McBride's about the Electricity monster following Lincoln and the others.

Harold: I'm still trying to follow everything you said. An Electricity monster?

Lana: Yes Mister McBride.

Lucy: That beast came from the unknown and is now seeking your son.

Howard: And what are Clyde, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne doing in a rundown factory?

Maria: I don't know. But one thing is for sure, they're gonna be in big trouble.

Rita: (Sees the trail leading to the factory, angry) You have no idea.

Leni: Well can we first save Linky from being burnt to a crisp?

Bobby: And Nie-Nie as well?

The parents look at each other.

Back on Lyoko

The four kept running as they were coming up to the tower.

Lincoln: I can see the tower! We're almost there!

Ronnie Anne: Don't stop now!

They kept on going, but before they could reach it, two of a new series of monsters came along. They looked like giant crabs.

Clyde: Okay. We know of two groups of monsters. Kankerlats, then Blocks, and now Crabs.

Maya: (Breathing heavy) Actually four groups. But I'll explain them later.

Back in the real world

The three families made it to the factory and saw the trail lead to the lift.

Back on Lyoko

The Crabs approached the four heroes and began blasting at them.

Clyde: Scatter! Protect Maya!

They scatter and prepared themselves.

Lincoln: (Fires his cannon) CANNONBALL!

His shots missed as the Crab fired at him. But thanks to his super sprint, he was able to dodge. Clyde was fighting the other while hanging on a glacier.

Clyde: (Firing arrows) Stupide Crab! Get lost! (Kept missing) Dang it! (Got shot in his leg) MY LEG!

Ronnie Anne ran at the Crab, threw her axes, it hits its shell, but now effect.

Ronnie Anne: (Caught her weapon) Ugh! These guys are not only ugly! They're tough!

The Crab shot Clyde again and he got De-virtualized.

Back in the real world

Clyde appeared back to normal in his scanner and went up to the lab.

Clyde: Double dang it!

Back on Lyoko

Lincoln was protecting Maya as he was deflecting the Crabs lasers with his dagger. Then Ronnie Anne came up to them.

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, Clyde got De-virtualized!

Lincoln: Dang it! Well looks like it's up to us now. Give me a boast up!

They ran at the Crab, Ronnie slid as Lincoln jumped on to her feet as she launched him at the Crab, then his struck the symbol on it's head. Then he jumped off and the Crab blew up.

Back in the real world.

Clyde saw the Electricity monster appear in the center of the room and it was electrocuting him.

Clyde: (In pain) GUYS HURRY IT UP!

Back on Lyoko

Ronnie Anne threw her axes again but missed and the Crab fired at her.

Ronnie Anne: (In pain) Ah!

Lincoln: (Worried) Ronnie!

That made Lincoln angry. So he ran at it but the Crab used it's leg to knock him back causing him to lose his life points.

Maya: (Worried) Lincoln!

Lincoln: (While being De-virtualized) Maya! Get to the tower.

He was out of Lyoko.

Back in the real world

Lincoln appeared back in his scanner back to normal.

Lincoln: Come on man.

Then he heard Clyde screaming then he ran up to the lab.

In the Lab

He saw Clyde being attacked by the monster.

Clyde: (In pain) AAAAAAAAH! HELP ME!

Lincoln: (Ran to help him but got caught but the monster, screaming in pain) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Back on Lyoko

The Crab was on top of Maya. But she had a special ability to create a wall. So she used it to block the Crab. Then Ronnie Anne approached her.

Ronnie Anne: Was it you who just did that?

Maya: Yes. I think so.

Ronnie Anne: Run to the tower! Hurry!

Maya: Right!

She ran off leaving Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Mission accomplished.

Then the Crab blasted the wall and hit Ronnie Anne De-virtualizing her.

Back in the real world, the lab

The lift opened revealing the Loud's, Santiago's and McBride's. As they reached the lab they saw the Electricity monster attacking Lincoln and Clyde.

Lynn Sr: (Shocked) What is all of this?!

Luna, Lori, Rita and Lana: Lincoln!

Howard: Clyde!

Lynn: (Runs up at the monster) Wait till I get my hand on…(Gets electrocuted) YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!

Luan: Lynn!

Lily starts crying in fear.

Back on Lyoko

Maya was now in the tower waiting for something. Then after a few steps, and interface appeared and made her jump. She looked curiously at it. Then she put her hand on it and the interface scanned it. Then a name came up and it was her real name. Her real name is Aelita.

Maya: Aelita.

Then another message came up saying code. Then a password typed itself on and the password was Code Lyoko.

Back in the real world

The Electricity monster disappeared, and dropped Lynn.

Lynn: Ow.

Maria: What's going on around here?!

Harold: What were those flashes?

Lincoln: (Sighs in relief) Phew. It's gone.

Then Ronnie Anne came up the ladder.

Ronnie Anne: Are you guys okay?

Clyde: (Groans) Yep. We're fine.

Ronnie Anne: (Looks at the others, eyes widen in nervousness) Uh guys? Our families are here.

They see them and got nervous. The parents had angry faces.

Lisa: What is all of this?

Lincoln: It's…It's the mainframe of a super computer.

Lola: Super computer?!

Lucy: All this looks illegal.

Howard: (Angry) This is unacceptable.

Lincoln: (To Ronnie Anne) What about Maya? Is she here?

Ronnie Anne: No. Sorry guys but it didn't work. She didn't come back with me.

Lincoln and Clyde: (In disbelief) Dang it!

Rita: (Angry) LINCOLN LEO LOUD! That is enough! I want you to shut this thing down right now and start explaining what this is about!

Bobby: I think we should tell the police about this.

Everyone except the heroes: Agreed.

Ronnie Anne: You can't do that! We have a friend in there and we gotta try to get her out!

Maria: (Angry) Not another word young lady!

Clyde: You guys don't understand!

Harold: (Angry) That goes for you to Clyde!

Lynn Sr: (Angry) You're grounded son! Now turn that thing off and get in the van while we call the police.

Lincoln didn't look scared because had an idea. He got in the chair and started typing.

Lincoln: I'm not shutting this down!

The parents jump at his response.

Rita: (Angry) Excuse me!?

Lynn Sr: (Angry) Lincoln! I said kill this thing right now, and get in the van!

Lincoln: (Shouts back) NEVER!

He continues working.

Lynn: What are you doing Lame-o?

Lincoln: (Still working) I'm launching a new program. With a bit of luck, it'll work.

Lisa: And what kind of program are you launching?

Lincoln: Return to the past now!

He pressed enter and a bright light appeared making all three families cover they're eyes. Then it consumed the entire world.

Back one day, at the mall

Lincoln opened his eyes and saw he was back in the mall in front of the vending machine and his eyes widen in amazement.

Lincoln: Did it…really work?

He turned and saw the girls going over what they said before.

Lori: I literally love this dress. It goes with my eyes.

Leni: I just got these new shoes and they totes match my dress.

Luna: Dudes. I got the latest Mick Swagger album. Jolly good luv.

Luan: (Presses a whoopee cushion) Well darn tooting.

Lincoln: (Gasp in amazement, to the audience) What do you know?! The program worked. It's yesterday again. (His phone rang and saw it was Clyde and Ronnie Anne calling) Guys?!

Clyde: Lincoln, it worked! The return to the past worked. We're back to what we were doing yesterday.

Lincoln: I know! No one remembers anything.

Ronnie Anne: But how come we still remember?

Lincoln: I may have a theory. I'll explain it when you both get to my house.

Lynn: Explain what Lincoln?

He saw the girls listening to him.

Lincoln: (On his phone) I'll see you there later. (Hangs up) A plan for mine and Clyde's robots.

Lola: Okay.

Lori: Well come Lincoln. It's almost time to go.

They walked for the exit as Lincoln was thinking.

Lincoln: Now all we have to do is find out why the red tower didn't bring Maya in.

Back at the Loud House

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne were in Lincoln's room talking about what happened while Aelita was on screen.

Clyde: So we didn't forget because we got scanned and digitalized on Lyoko?

Lincoln: Yep. That's why we remember.

Ronnie Anne: Cool. But I have a feeling we still have more studying on the computer to do.

Aelita: No you guys. We have to shut down the super computer and you know it. It's too dangerous.

Lincoln: But Maya.

Aelita: (Smiles and corrects him) Aelita. When I went into the tower, I…I remembered my name.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: Aelita.

Clyde: That's even better than Maya.

Ronnie Anne: It sure is.

Lincoln: I like it. But what about bringing you back to earth? We promised. (To the others) Give me one more night to work it out. Okay? I'll find a way.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne looked at each other and smiled.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. Well meet up with you in the lab later to see how you're doing.

Lincoln: Cool.

Then the two left the house and went home while Lincoln did more studying.

Clyde: But next time we head there, we need to be more careful. We can't let anyone follow in on us.

Ronnie Anne: Agreed.

On Lyoko

We fly though every sector, the Ice, a Desert sector, the Forest and the Mountains through all the towers. As we were Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Aelita discussed what Lincoln found.

Ronnie Anne: Hey. Well, find anything?

Lincoln: Yes. Xana.

Clyde: (Confused) Xana? What's that?

Aelita: A super dangerous program. Like a virus which can control electricity and that activates towers on Lyoko to gain access to your world.

Ronnie Anne: So the red tower, the Electricity monster, the weird symbol and the monsters on Lyoko, all of that was Xana?

Lincoln: Yes. Only Aelita can counter it by deactivating the towers it uses for attacks in the real world.

Back on earth in the lab

Clyde: Well that's great. But what about materializing Aelita?

Lincoln: We can do it. But we need some time. It's dangerous. Xana can attack at any moment.

Aelita: Be reasonable Lincoln. We're better off just shut this thing down.

The three friends still didn't know what to do, because they didn't want to lose their new friend, but didn't want Xana trying to destroy them. But Lincoln spoke up.

Lincoln: Listen. Now that we know how to neutralize Xana, all we have to do is get Aelita to the activated tower.

Ronnie Anne: We can figure out a way to counter the attacks, while we try to figure out how to bring Aelita back to earth.

Clyde: It's risky. But I think we should. After all, we are Lyoko Warriors. Right?

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln: Yeah!

Aelita: (Smiles) You really think you can do it?

Lincoln: Sure Aelita. After all we're your friends.

Clyde: And no friend gets left behind.

Ronnie Anne: And once we bring you in, well shut this thing off and kill Xana.

They put their fists in the middle which was started by Lincoln. Aelita was last to put hers in while she was on screen.

Lincoln: Well guys, from here on in, it's all for one, one for all.

Aelita: Yes it is.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: Let's beat Xana! LET'S DO IT TO IT!

The three high five and howled and cheered.

Back at the Loud House

Lincoln closed his laptop while working on Lyoko some more and was ready to go to the nightly sibling meeting.

Lincoln: (To the audience) Well I have to say, this is gonna be the best summer ever. Even though we accidently restarted an evil program, mine and my friends lives as heroes has finally begun. Whatever attacks will come, me, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Aelita will be ready to counter it. (Looks in the sky) So Xana, send whatever you want my way! I'll be ready take you and your monsters on!

He heads inside to go to Lori and Leni's room. Now his life as a Lyoko Warrior is now beginning. Now he's ready to take Xana on.

 **There you have it. They discovered Xana, deactivated they're first tower, Aelita remembers her name, and they are ready to stop Xana. What's next for our warriors? Find out next time. Merry Christmas everyone.**


	6. Night of the Living Squirrel Suit

**Hey everybody. Happy New Year. Welcome back to another chapter of Code Loud. This involve an item for a very specific episode we all know and don't love. I'm sure this story will give you a clue. Ready? Let's see what Lincoln and his team are up to.**

Chapter 5: Night of the living Squirrel Suit

It was another beautiful day in Royal Woods at the Loud House, the girls were doing their activities while Lincoln was in his room working. In his room, he asked his parents for computer equipment and they gladly got him some. In return, he helps them fix viruses on everyone's phone, tablets or computers. While he was working he called up Clyde, Ronnie Anne on video chat and Aelita.

Lincoln: How's the program going on your side Clyde?

Clyde: (On screen) So far, so good.

Lincoln: How about you Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie Anne: (On screen) No problems for now Lame-o.

Lincoln: How about you Aelita?

Aelita: It's going perfectly now.

Ronnie Anne: What about you Lincoln?

Lincoln: Zero errors at the moment.

Clyde: That's good. So Aelita, anything going on back at Lyoko?

Aelita: No. Both worlds are still in perfect balance. For now of course.

Lincoln: (To the audience) You're probably wondering what we're doing. Well if you recall, we restarted the super computer, met Aelita, discovered Lyoko, but we also discovered that turning on the computer meant we also turned a dangerous program called Xana back on. He activates towers on Lyoko to attack the real world. We have a feeling that he will attack again, we just don't know when though. He lives inside the computer and the only way to kill Xana is to shut down the computer. And we will but we have to do something first. And that's what brings us to this. You see, the program we're working on is a materialization program for Aelita. If we can get working and have the sequence just right, we can bring her back to earth. Right now we're getting it all setup. Until we can get working, our priority is to counter attack Xana. Because as you know, we're Lyoko warriors now.

Clyde: And I love it. It's awesome.

Ronnie Anne: Still I was really hoping the activated tower would bring her in.

Aelita: So was I Ronnie Anne.

Clyde: Speaking of activated towers, I just finished a scanning program for detecting towers Xana uses. However it's not instant detection programming. I'm still working on that.

Ronnie Anne: Does it work?

Clyde: I don't know yet. If Aelita feels pulsations on Lyoko, that should give us a sign that Xana's attacking, and that's where this comes in. it'll tell us what sector its located and where we can find it. But I have to set it up in the super calculator back at the factory. Then the system will be sent to you and Lincoln so we can find what tower is activated in what sector.

Lincoln: Nice work buddy.

Aelita: Yes. Outstanding job Clyde.

At Clyde's house

Clyde: Thank you. I have it all set and I'm heading there now. Next time you guys are on, you'll have the scanners… (Snaps his fingers) Like that.

Ronnie Anne: Cool.

Lincoln: Alright. See you later Clyde.

Clyde: Peace.

He signed off, left the room and went to the door.

Clyde: (Calls out) Dad's, I'm going out for a ride!

Howard's voice: Okay! Remember to wear your helmet!

Harold's voice: And Elbow and Knee pads!

Clyde: I will!

He exits the house, hops onto his bike and rides off to the factory.

Back at the Loud House

Lincoln: When there is a tower activated on one of the other two sectors, we can see what kind of environments those ones are. Because the ones we know of so far are the Ice and the Forest sectors.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. Well I have to go to Lincoln. I promised my mom and grandma I'd go shopping with them. If Xana attacks, give me a call and I'll be ready.

Lincoln: Alright. Later Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne: See you Lame-o. See you later Aelita.

Aelita: Until we meet again Ronnie Anne.

She left the chat leaving Aelita and Lincoln.

Lincoln: Well that just leaves you and me Aelita.

Aelita: Yes it does. So tell me about your family Lincoln. You said you have 10 sisters. I want to know about them. What are their names, and what are they like?

Lincoln: Well I know I wouldn't trade them for the world, despite them being obnoxious. From oldest to youngest. The first sister is Lori. She loves texting on her phone, but can be really bossy, but she does that to keep us straight. The second is Leni. She's not the brightest girl, but has a heart of gold. She's into fashion, and she's one of two of my guardians. You know what that is, right?

Aelita: Yes. Someone who looks out for you and protects you.

Lincoln: Then there's Luna. Another guardian. And she's a rock star. And rock is a type of music. Request any song to her, and she'll play it. She and Leni are always there for me when I'm down. Next is Luan. She's the comedian of the family. Loves telling jokes and pulling pranks. Especially on April fool's Day. Believe me, when it's that day, don't come over. Her pranks are too extreme. Because a couple years back, I had to set them all off to protect Ronnie Anne from being pranked.

Aelita: (Winced in pain) Ooh. Now that sounds like it wasn't fun.

Lincoln: You're telling me. Then there Lynn Jr. She an athlete. She plays every sport. Though she's a real pain in the butt, a bully and a moron. And too superstitious, which gets on my nerves.

Aelita: Why?

Lincoln: That, I refuse to talk about. One of my younger sisters is named Lucy. She's a duchess of darkness, but still cares about us. And loves poetry. And to her I'm her guardian. Now for the twins. The oldest twin is Lana. She's loves animals and playing around in dirt and mud. But she is fun to play with. She's also a plumber and a mechanic. The youngest twin is Lola, she's a pageant queen and I about perfection. But know this, you don't want to make her angry. She may look cute on the outside, but inside she's a monster.

Aelita: Oh dear. How are you and your other sisters able to handle her?

Lincoln: Simple. Just do what she asks and no trouble. Now we're up to Lisa. She's a genius, she was even a genius when she was born. It shocked all of us when she was able to write at her birth and she still is now that she's four. She does all kinds of crazy experiments, even though some of them tend to blow up the house.

Aelita: I don't think she's even supposed to do stuff like that at that age.

Lincoln: No kidding Aelita. And finally, we're up to my baby sister Lily. She loves spending time with all of us. Though she can be a real stink bomb. But we still love very much. She's a cutie. And she's a hugger when it comes to new friends. When we bring you in and she gets to meet you, she'll be ready to hug.

Aelita: (Giggles) Well I will be looking forward to that.

Lincoln: Yep. My sisters are the best. (Whispers) Except Lynn, I think she's the worst. Anyway, when we do bring you in, I can't wait for you to meet them.

Aelita: I can't wait to meet them.

Then there was a knock on the door and Lynn's voice called.

Lynn: Hey Lincoln! Come on out! I got something for you.

Lincoln: Coming! And it better not be a Dutch Oven! (To Aelita) I gotta go Aelita. Call if you notice anything on Lyoko.

Aelita: I will. I'll see you soon Lincoln.

She signed off.

Out in the hall

The girls were standing in front of Lincoln's door. Lynn had a huge smile on her face but the others were frowning. Lynn also had something behind her back.

Lola: (Groans) I can't believe your seriously doing this.

Lori: I'm telling you Lynn. He's literally not gonna like this.

Lisa: If you have less recollection of the incident, you know very well why he chose never to speak of it again.

Lynn: Oh come on guys. I know 100 percent he'll laugh.

Luan: And we know he really won't.

Luna: Yeah dude. You're just gonna make him angry.

Lynn: And I know he'll laugh.

Then the girls then groaned as Lincoln came out.

Lincoln: What's up guys?

Lynn: I got a surprise for you. Close your eyes and I'll tell you when to open them.

Lincoln: (Closed his eyes) Okay.

Lynn pulls out the squirrel suit he wore when his family thought he was bad luck.

Lynn: (Smiles) Okay. Open them!

Lincoln opens his eyes with a smile. But it didn't last long the minute he saw the suit. He just kept starring at it, and looking at it brought back the horrible memories of what they made him go through. Then he started to get angry. The girls except Lynn notice and knew what was gonna happen.

Leni: Uh oh. This could be bad.

Lana: agreed.

Lynn: (Smiles) What do you think Linc? Just like the good old times! (Laughing) Remember when we thought you were bad luck and we made you wear this everywhere we go? (Laughs again) Remember? Huh? Do you?

Lincoln's eye began to twitch in anger. Then he started breathing heavy until he blew a fuse. And what he did made Lynn lose her smile and jump in shock.

Lincoln: (Furious, grabs the suit and strangles it) GRRRRRRRRRRR! THAT WAS THE WORST AND STUPIDEST TIME OF MY LIFE! YOU THREATEN ME WITH A BAT, YOU FORCE ME TO GO TO YOUR STUPID GAME, HAD THE NERVE TO CALL ME BAD LUCK, FORCED ME TO SPREAD THAT LIE, KICKED ME OUT OF THE HOUSE, SOLD MY STUFF WHICH BY THE WAY TOOK A WHOLE MONTH TO GET BACK, BANNED ME FROM ALL YOUR ACTIVITIES, AND THE ONLY WAY YOU SAID I WAS ALLOWED TO AGAIN IS TO MAKE ME DRESS UP IN THIS STUPID…(Wraps the suit around Lynn's neck, pulls it as it strangles her) RAT SUIT!

Lynn: (Being chocked) Ah! Stop…. .Ah… Can't breathe!

The other sisters struggle to pull them apart until they finally managed to.

Luna: (Tries to calm Lincoln down) Whoa. Take it easy baby bro.

Leni: (Sighs in annoyance) I had feeling this would happen.

Lana: Yep. Typical Lynn.

Lucy: We told you he wasn't gonna like it.

Lynn jumped as Lucy appeared behind her. Then the parents came up stairs.

Lynn Sr: What's going on up here kids?

Lincoln: (Still angry, shows the suit) Look what little miss jock pants just brought to me!

The parent's eyes widen when they saw the suit.

Rita: Lynn Loud Jr. We all agreed to never speak of, show or give Lincoln the suit again after the luck incident!

Lynn: (Confused) We did?

The girls, Lynn Sr and Rita: Yes!

Rita: We even told you to get rid of it.

Lynn Sr: Don't you remember?

Flashback

Everyone except Lincoln was in the living room having a meeting after "No Such Luck" discussing what to do with the suit. Everyone was listening to the parents, but Lynn just threw a ball at the wall without a care.

Past Lynn Sr: So we're get rid of this suit never going to speak of, show this nor return it to Lincoln ever again as long we all shall live. Because…

All Lynn heard was him saying bla, bla, bla. She obviously didn't hear him until she heard him speak normal words again.

Past Rita: Understand kids?

Everyone: Yes.

Lynn even said yes even though she didn't listen.

Past Rita: Okay. Lynn, take care of the suit.

Flashback over

They all glared at Lynn.

Rita: So you didn't listen to me or your father.

Lynn: Yes I did.

Lynn Sr: What did we say at the meeting?

Lynn: Bla, bla, bla, bla, blabady bla, bla, and something about Lincoln's underwear comic book reading.

Everyone still glared at her.

Lincoln: (Walks away with the suit) I'll take care of this garbage.

Lynn Sr: Lynn Jr, mine and mothers bedroom NOW!

Outside the house

Lincoln takes the suit to the trash can and shoves it in there.

Lincoln: (Angry) You bring nothing but bad memories! No more! Goodbye and good riddance! (Walks away) Studying more and a conversation with Aelita interrupted for this!

As he left, the light on the side of the house was flickering and a black mass approached the squirrel suit and when it touched it, the eyes glowed red.

Back in the Loud House

Luna asked Lincoln if he could fix the problem on her Laptop so she can upload her new song. She still felt bad for him being shown the suit again.

Luna: Hey sorry about all that baby bro.

Lincoln: (Still a bit angry) It's alright.

Luna: We tried to tell her you weren't gonna love nor like it.

Lincoln: Well that's the problem with Lynniot. She never listens or thinks before she acts.

Luna: Yeah dude. She does the very opposite. She acts before she thinks.

Lincoln: Now look where it got her. (Finishes fixing the Laptop) Well that ought to do it.

Luna: (Tries it and sees it's working properly again) Yep. Rockin and Rollin! Thank's Lincoln.

Lincoln: Anytime Luna. If you have more problem, you know who to see.

Luna: (British accent) Yes. Indeed luv. (Normal accent) See you later baby bro.

She left the room.

On Lyoko

In the Desert Sector Aelita was meditating on a boulder until she felt pulsations.

Aelita: (Gasp in shock) Dang it. Trouble.

She got off the boulder and ran off. The Pulsations were leading to an activated tower in the Mountain Sector.

Back on earth

Lynn was pushed out of her parent's bedroom.

Lynn: Oh come on Mom and Dad. You have at least admit it was a little funny!

Lynn Sr: Well it wasn't funny to anyone else in this house. Especially your little brother.

Rita: You're gonna have to find some way to make it up to him.

Lynn: We got all his stuff back!

Lynn Sr: She meant for what you did TODAY!

Then they're door slammed in front of her. She got angry and walked away.

At Gus Games and Grub

Lincoln and Clyde were enjoying some pizza while Lincoln discussed what happened back home.

Lincoln: And I went ahead and threw it out.

Clyde: I still can't believe they did that to you 6 months ago. Even I know there's no such thing as bad luck. Kicking you out and forcing you to wear a squirrel suit? Messed up dude. Why didn't you come to my house? (Realizes) Oh right. Me and my dads were on vacation. Forget I asked that.

Lincoln: Lynn thought it was funny to rub it in my face. Well P.S Clyde oh buddy old pal, it wasn't.

Clyde: I hear you.

Lincoln: Yeah dude. I'd rather put up with Xana than Lynn's stupid superstitions and stupidity. (Sighs) Did you get that new scan program into the super computer?

Clyde: It's all set. So if Aelita feels any pulsations on Lyoko, we use that to find the tower.

Lincoln: I hope the next one is in one of those other two Sectors. We haven't been to those ones yet.

Clyde: Aelita also said there was another group of Xana's monsters. I keep forgetting to ask her what they are. So hopefully we get to see those.

Back at the Loud House

Lynn was kicking a soccer ball up and down and was still upset about the punishment.

Lynn: (Angry and annoyed) Ugh! Can't they just take a joke?! I didn't mean to make Lincoln upset! It's not my fault he's a wuss! He's still angry at me for calling him bad luck!? Come one dude! Take a chill pill!

As she continued to ramble, the squirrel suit under the control of Xana was watching her. It raised its paw up in the air and after Lynn kick the ball again, it popped.

Lynn: (Confused) Huh? What happened?! (She looked around the place and saw no one threw a nail at it) Is someone there? (She heard something rattling in the garage) Hello? Lily? Are you in there? You can't play with the stuff in there! It's too dangerous for you! Even I know that it is for babies.

She still heard clanging noises in it until she became nervous as she approached it.

Lynn: It's not funny! Is that you Luan?!

As she took another few steps the squirrel suit jumped out of the shadows of the garage and attacked Lynn.

Inside the house

The girls were watching T.V until they heard Lynn screaming in terror, which made them concerned.

Lori: Is that Lynn screaming?

They run to the back door.

Back outside

Lynn all scratched and beat up was on the ground. She looked at her attacker and to her surprise, she saw the squirrel suit standing up by itself with no one in it. She also noticed it's eyes were red and saw Xana's symbol on its stomach. Then it ran off into the garage.

Then the girls came out and saw Lynn in a horrible condition.

The girls: (Gasp) Lynn!

They ran up to her, then the parent's came out and saw her.

Lynn Sr: (Worried) Jr! What happened?!

Lola: (Worried) You're covered in bruises!

Luan: (Smiles) Now that's what I call BREAKING a LEG! (Laughing, stops laughing and got worried again) But seriously! Your leg is broken!

Lily: (Worried) Wynn!

Leni: Who did this to you Lynn?

Lynn: (Trying to speak) It…..Was….The….Squirrel suit.

The family just looked at her confused.

Lisa: Lynn, perhaps that another intellect who has a grudge against you collected the mascot costume and used it to cover his or her true identity and attacked you.

Lynn: (Trying to defend herself) NO! It was absolutely the squirrel suit!

Lana: (Still thinking she's crazy) Let's just get to the hospital.

They carried her to Vanzilla as Xana in the suit saw them taking her away. They all got in the van and were ready to pull out. But before they could, the tires went flat.

Luna: Bogus!

Lucy: Sigh. Curse this old van.

Lynn Sr: (Tring to defend Vanzilla) Hey. Don't you go cursing my baby young lady.

Then Lincoln and Clyde arrived and saw Lynn Sr and Lana looking at the tires while everyone else was in the van. They looked at each other and walked up to them.

Lincoln: Hey Dad? What's going on? Where are you guys going?

Lynn Sr: We were about to take Jr to the hospital.

Clyde: Oh no. What happened?

Lana: (Replacing the tires) Oh some nut job attacked her.

Lynn: (Still trying to convince them) NO! IT WAS THE SQUIRREL SUIT! It red eyes, sharp claws, and it had this weird symbol on its stomach!

Lincoln and Clyde's eyes widen in shock because they know what symbol she was talking about.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita exit a way tower and arrived in the Mountain Sector and continued running down the path. What she didn't know was two Hornets were following her.

Back on earth

Vanzilla was all fixed up and was ready to go.

Rita: (To Lincoln) We're gonna drop Lynn off at the hospital and order Burpin Burger for dinner sweetie. We'll see you later.

Vanzilla drove off leaving the two boys. When they saw they were out of sight, they were free to discuss what they know.

Clyde: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Lincoln: (Nods) Xana. Straight down the barrel. We gotta call Ronnie Anne.

At Ronnie Anne's House

Ronnie Anne was trying to get away from Carlota because she was trying to get her in a dress like always.

Carlota: Come on Ronnie Anne. You'll look lovely.

Ronnie Anne: And I'm telling you I don't want to! Okay!? Just stop!

Carlota: Come on! I think you'll like it!

Ronnie Anne: I think I'll look stupid! I'm fine this way! Back off!

Then they hear the front door open and see Maria leaving. The rest of the family see it to.

Carlota: What's wrong Aunt Maria?

Ronnie Anne: Where are you going mom?

Maria: I have to run to the hospital. Lincoln's sister Lynn got attacked by a kid in a squirrel mascot suit. But she saying that it did it itself.

Carlos: Why would she say that? Suits can't come to life.

Rosa: Is it possessed by spirits?!

Maria: All they told me was that she said the suit had red eyes, sharp claws, and its stomach having a weird symbol.

Ronnie Anne's eye widen in shock. Then she got a text from Lincoln reading Xana's attacking.

Rosa: A weird symbol?

Maria: That's how she described it.

Ronnie Anne: Hey mom? I'm gonna go see Lincoln. Is that okay?

Maria: Sure honey. Go ahead.

Ronnie Anne: (Grabs her skateboard) Thanks.

Carlota: (Trying to stop her) But wait what about the dress I got you?!

Ronnie Anne: I hate it!

She rode off to the Loud House. Carlota was angry when she said that she threw the dress on the ground.

Back at the Loud House

Lincoln and Clyde looked over footage from the security cameras Lisa installed and watched what happened to Lynn. Then Clyde paused it at the moment the suit jumped at her and they zoomed in on the stomach and saw Xana's logo.

Clyde: Yep. It's under Xana's control alright.

Lincoln: And that means Xana's launched an attack. This looks like the perfect opportunity to try our scanning program.

He started the program and they waited for it to pick up the activated tower. And after 7 seconds it picked it up.

Clyde: (Cheered) Yippy! It works!

Lincoln: Now let's see what sector it's in. Fortunately I worked on a way to pinpoint the sector it at with the map of Lyoko. (Brought it up and saw it pointed in the Mountain Sector) And look. It's in one of the ones we haven't been to yet.

Then they heard something running up the stairs and the see Ronnie Anne coming up.

Ronnie Anne: I got your S.O.S. My mom heard from you mom that Lynn got sent to the hospital. And when she mentioned squirrel suit I had a feeling I knew what they meant. Is it the same one they forced you to wear when they thought you were bad luck?

Lincoln: Yep. And I bet Xana must have got into my past. So now he must be using the suit to make bad luck actually happen.

Clyde: That must explain why Vanzilla got flat tires. If it's still out there who knows what else Xana making it capable of.

Ronnie Anne: Then we have to stop it before more bad luck is spread throughout the town. Aelita's gonna need our help to deactivate the tower.

Lincoln: To the factory!

Before they could exit the room, they see the squirrel suit right in front of them.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: (Screaming) AAAAAAH!

The suit looked like it was ready to attack.

Clyde: (Gets angry and gets in battle stance) I'll take care of squirrel boy. You two get out of here!

Lincoln: (To Ronnie Anne) Through the window!

He moves one of his posters, pulls a cord activating an inflatable slide. Then the two slide down it. Then Lincoln grabs his bike and gets on it. Then the two rode off to the factory.

Ronnie Anne: Since when did Clyde get brave to fight?

Lincoln: Ever since we started fighting Xana's monsters, we feel like we can do anything without worrying now.

They continued on to the factory.

Back in the Loud House

Clyde was wrestling with the squirrel suit trying to weaken it so he can go help the others.

Clyde: Gees Xana, what did we ever do to you?! I know we took out some of your monsters on Lyoko and deactivate one tower when we first discovered you, but we did nothing to deserve being attacked by you!

The suit pushed him off and raised its paw making part of the ceiling fall. Luckily Clyde got out of the way in time. Then he rammed the suit through Lana and Lola's room and smashed a hole in the wall and the fell into the backyard.

Clyde: (Looks at the damage) Oh boy. I hope Mr. Loud has coverage for that. Otherwise Lola's gonna be really upset.

Then the suit jumped right on top of him and was ready to scratch him up. But Clyde retaliated and kicked it off him causing the suit to fall into Lisa's bunker which was wide open. Then Clyde got up, shut the hatch and locked it up.

Clyde: (In victory) Ha! Good luck getting out of there Xana. (Runs to his bike and gets on) That's not gonna hold him for long. I better get to factory.

He rode off to the factory. After he was gone, the hatch to the bunker launched off its hinges and the suit got out of the bunker, and despite the head having a smile, it wasn't happy. So instead of going after them, it went after Lincoln's family. As it did it was glowing like crazy as bad luck was happening as he walked down the middle of the street.

At the factory

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne arrive at the entrance, park they're wheels and swing down the ropes.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: WAAHOO!

They land on the ground level and head for the lift.

Lincoln: Let's hope Aelita hasn't run into monsters yet.

He pressed down and the lift closed on them as the elevator went down.

In the lab

The elevator opened and the two went up to the computer. Lincoln got in the chair and started typing on it and tried calling Aelita.

Ronnie Anne: Aelita? Are you there?

She came up on screen.

Aelita: Yes. I've picked up pulsations. Xana is attacking.

Lincoln: We saw. And we know what the attack is. Have you heard about a superstition called bad luck?

Aelita: Yes.

Lincoln: He's using a squirrel suit to spread bad luck everywhere it goes and it just sent my sister Lynn to the hospital. If this goes on, all of Royal Woods will be a complete and total safety hazard zone!

Aelita: I managed to follow where the pulsations to the tower are.

Then the elevator opened and Clyde arrived.

Ronnie Anne: Clyde. You okay?

Clyde: Yeah. I managed to slow the suit down and trapped it in Lisa's bunker. But it's not gonna hold much longer.

Lincoln: (Looks on the screen) Hey there's T.V on here and the news is on.

Katherine Mulligan: This is Katherine Mulligan with a breaking news report. Mass chaos in Royal Woods is spreading like wild fire. At one point it's perfectly normal and all of a sudden, strange activity has been going on. Let's go to our new chopper.

Chopper reporter: It's insane down there Katherine. I've never seen anything like it. From the looks of it, it seems that the chaos is coming from what appears to be a child in a chipmunk costume. Wait is that squirrel or a chipmunk? And from how the people in the area look, they seem to have lots of bad luck.

The three friend's eyes widen in horror.

Ronnie Anne: And it's loss on the whole town.

Aelita: Who would have thought Xana was able to control something like that?

Lincoln: We have to find that tower and deactivate it.

Clyde: You two go to Lyoko. I'll keep track of where the suits going from here. Get to the Scanner room.

Lincoln: Alright. Come on Ronnie.

The two go down the ladder to the Scanner room and Clyde got in the chair and started working the Virtualization program.

Clyde: (Typing in the program) I'm setting the transfer coordinates to Aelita's location. You guys ready?

In the Scanner room

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stood in front of one scanner.

Lincoln: Ready to go dude.

Clyde's Voice: Okay. Get in the scanners. (Lincoln gets in his scanner) Transfer Lincoln! (Ronnie Anne gets in her scanner) Transfer Ronnie Anne!

The scanner close on them and activate scanning Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

Back in the lab

Clyde: (Sees 3D versions of them being scanned) Scanner Lincoln! Scanner Ronnie Anne! (Finishes the transfer) Virtualization!

Then the two were consumed in a bright light and traveled through the digital tunnel.

Back on Lyoko, Mountain Sector

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne got beamed onto Lyoko in their virtual forms. And they landed on the ground and looked at the new Sector.

Clyde's voice: Lincoln? Ronnie Anne?

Lincoln: Transfer successful Clyde.

Clyde's Voice: So what's this new Sector like?

Ronnie Anne: It looks like a bunch of mountains.

Lincoln: (Sees Aelita waving) And there's Aelita.

Aelita: (Runs up to them) Lincoln! Ronnie Anne! Come on, the tower is just that way.

Ronnie Anne: Then let's go.

Clyde's voice: The tower is 45 degrees southeast from your location.

Lincoln: Hows it going with the jinxed squirrel?

Back in the real world

Clyde: Whatever bad luck Xana is bringing, I have a feeling that it's pure mayhem out there.

Ronnie Anne's voice: As long as he stays away from the factory, we're okay. Xana wouldn't bring bad luck to himself.

Lincoln's voice: Here-here.

Night, Royal Woods Hospital

The Loud family surrounded Lynn as she was lying in bed with a cast on her leg and bandages around her.

Rita: Well the doctor said that you can leave tomorrow morning, but you have to skip out on games for 6 weeks.

Lynn: (Groaned) Like my luck.

Lola: (Angry) I swear when I find the kid who did this…

Lynn: I'm telling you guys, it was the squirrel suit.

Lucy: Groan. There she goes again.

Lisa: Lynn. It's a perfect fact that the material of cloth embedded on the said squirrel suit we've once forced upon Lincoln.

Leni: Which I still feel bad about.

Luna: Ditto.

Lily: Poo poo.

Lisa: Continuing, it is an absolute impossibility for it to gain consciousness and have the ability to walk. In your human words, the squirrel suit can't come to life.

Lynn: But it did! I'm telling you, it had red eye, claws and a symbol!

Lori: (Grabs a notepad and pen) If so, draw what the symbol looked like.

She grabbed the pen and pad and started drawing. After a few seconds she showed them.

Lynn: Have you guys ever seen a symbol like this?

They all looked at Xana's symbol closely and were clueless.

Lynn Sr: Nope.

Lana: It looks like an eye.

Luan: Well that's one wat to LOOK At it. (Laughing) Get it?

Everyone groaned but Lynn Sr laughed.

Rita: Why don't you just relax with a little T.V?

Luna: Operation Desert Storm is almost on.

Luna turned on the T.V and just before the show started the breaking news came on.

Katherine Mulligan: Katherine Mulligan here. The situation has gotten way worse. Our police forces are doing the best they can to stop this squirrely menace, but it's like this beast is bullet proof.

They showed footage of the squirrel suit being hit by bullets, but no effect and the suit caused the guns to blow up as it walked past them. The Loud family shocked because Lynn was right were lost for words.

Lynn: (Smiles) See! I told you!

Then they all looked at each other in shock.

Luan: What the heck is going on!?

Lisa: That's impossible!

Lori: The squirrel suit is literally alive?!

Then they all look back at the T.V.

Back at the factory

Clyde: You three are almost there. 20 degrees east.

Back on Lyoko

Lincoln: There's something very important I forgot to tell you guys.

Aelita: What is it Lincoln?

Lincoln: In each sector, don't jump or fall off the ledges into the water.

Ronnie Anne: (Confused) Why?

Lincoln: Because the water down there, that's the Digital Sea.

Ronnie Anne: So what? If we fall in we get De-Virtualized. How is that bad?

Lincoln: Yes you get De-Virtualized, but once you do, you don't return to earth. Your lost forever in the Digital Void.

Clyde's voice: (Gasps in shock) Eternal De-Virtualization.

Aelita: So you're saying…

Lincoln: Yes. If you fall into the Digital Sea, you're gone forever.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. That's bad. Important safety tip for Lyoko.

Clyde's voice: Thank's for that heads up Lincoln.

Lincoln: Any time pal.

The three were halfway to the tower.

Ronnie Anne: There it is. (Realizes) But hold on. Doesn't this seem too easy?

Lincoln: (Gets suspicious) Yeah. We may have known Xana for a few days, but we know he wouldn't let us come this far.

Back in the real world

Clyde: (Looks on the screen and see three red silhouettes) And he still isn't! There are three monsters behind you!

Back on Lyoko

They look and see a Crab. But they don't see the other two.

Lincoln: (Confused) Are you sure Clyde? There's only one Crab. Where are the other two?

Aelita: (Looking up, afraid) Up there!

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne look up and see the other two and it was the Hornets.

Clyde's voice: What are they?

Lincoln: They look like some sort of freaky looking giant bees.

Ronnie Anne: I say they're more like hornets.

Back in the real world

Clyde: Aelita can you give me a visual?

She obliged to his request and gave him a visual of the Hornets.

Lincoln's voice: Creepy huh?

Clyde: (Creeped out) I'll say. Xana comes up with creepy ideas. You guys know what to do.

Back on Lyoko

Lincoln: (Draws his dagger and pulls out his cannon) Right! (Aims his cannon at one of the Hornets) CANNONBALL!

He fired at it but the attack missed and the Hornet fired a laser at him and it was a direct hit in the shoulder.

Aelita and Ronnie Anne: (Worried) Lincoln!

Clyde's voice: Lincoln, you lost 15 life point!

Lincoln: (Gets up) Cheap shot bumble bee!

Ronnie Anne: I got him! (Throws her axes at the Hornet and it was a direct hit making the Hornet explode) Nailed it!

Then the Crab fired at Ronnie Anne's chest.

Back in the real world

Clyde saw Ronnie Anne's status and she lost some life point.

Clyde: Ronnie, you lost 30 life points.

He looks at the T.V system on the left screen.

Katherine Mulligan: Our police force, the S.W.A.T teams, the F.B.I, nothing can stop this monster. And from where it's walking, it appears to be walking for the Royal Woods Hospital.

Clyde: Uh oh!

Back on Lyoko

Lincoln runs on one of the mountains and jumped on top of the Crab.

Lincoln: IMPACT! (Strikes his dagger on the symbol) Target hit!

Then the Crab blew up as Lincoln jumped off it.

Aelita: Impressive.

Lincoln: Thank you kindly.

Clyde's voice: Uh guys, we have a problem!

Lincoln: Is the suit at the factory?

Clyde's voice: It's much worse than that.

Back in the real world

Clyde: Old what's her name said that the squirrel suit is heading for the Royal Woods hospital!

Back on Lyoko

Lincoln: (Eyes widen in shock and worried) WHAT?! (The remaining Hornet sprayed goo on him which burned him) AAAAAAAH!

Back in the real world

Lincoln status showed he had 10 life points left.

Lincoln's voice: What was that stuff?!

Clyde: Poison. Virtual poison and it killed most of your life points.

Back on Lyoko

Lincoln: (Gets an idea) Well after what you just told us, I think I should come back. I'm going after the suit!

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, it's too dangerous. That thing Xana controls is making actual bad luck.

Lincoln: But I can't let my family die at the hand of it! It's going for the hospital, that's where they're at, and I gotta help them! Besides we can undo all of it once the tower is deactivated!

Ronnie Anne and Aelita looked at each other.

Aelita: Okay. You go and help them. Ronnie Anne and I will head for the goal.

Lincoln: Thanks for understanding Aelita. Now go!

Ronnie Anne: Go get them Lame-O.

The two ran off for the tower as Lincoln was ready to receive the Hornets attack.

Lincoln: How many life points do I have left Clyde?!

Clyde's voice: 10!

Lincoln: Perfect.

The Hornet sprayed poison and Lincoln ran through it. And as he was getting de-virtualized he fired a cannonball at it and it was a direct it. The Hornet blew up and Lincoln was out of the game.

Back in the real world

Lincoln appeared back to normal in his scanner and ran for the elevator.

Lincoln: I'm going to help my family Clyde.

Clyde: Good luck buddy, and be careful!

Lincoln pushes up and the lift closed on him.

Royal Woods Hospital

Everyone was evacuating after hearing the news about the suit heading they're way. Ambulances we're driving away, visitors we're running to their cars while people inside were still trying to run for the exit. The Loud family was running through the hall while Lynn was in a wheel chair being pushed by Luan.

Lori: (Freaking out) That's literally impossible!

Rita: (Angry) Lisa Marie Loud, are you responsible for this?!

Lisa: No. I was making attachments to the suit, Lincoln would have seen me with it.

Lynn Sr: (Gasp, realizes) Oh no! Lincoln! He's still at the house!

Leni: (Worried) Linky!

Luna: (Worried) We gotta go back to the house, and save him before the suit goes after him next!

Lana: (Freaking out) If it's come to life, I'll bet it'll make him wear it against his will for the rest of his life!

Lucy: And till the very day his life has ended.

Lola: (Angry and freaking out) Lynn if you haven't made us think Linky was bad luck in the first place, none of this would be happening.

Luan: (Freaking out) She's right! Why do you have to be a sore loser Lynn?!

Lynn: Just shut up and run!

Everyone managed to evacuate, but the louds were last to leave. Just before they could reach it, the squirrel suit jumped from the roof and in front of the doors making them jump in terror.

The Louds: (Screaming in fear) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The suit raised its paws, they started glowing and the glass on the doors shattered. Rita shielded Lily from the shards while she was crying in fear. Then the suit slowly approached them as they backed into the wall and hugged each other in terror.

Lola: (Scared) GO AWAY!

Lori threw a rock at its head but it didn't stop it.

Luna: We're goners now dudes!

The suit finally reached the Louds, roared at them and was ready to attack. The Loud closed their eyes as they were ready for the inevitable. But before the suit can lay a paw on them, a voice called out.

Voice: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE FURBALL!

The Louds open their eyes and the suits turns around and they see the one calling out. The shadowy figure was someone they knew.

Lana: Lincoln?

Lincoln walks out of the shadows and walks inside to confront the suit.

Luna: (Worried) Dude, he's too powerful! He'll mess you up like real bad song!

Lynn Sr: Yeah son, don't be a hero!

Lincoln: (Angry) Stay out of this guys! It's between me and this bad luck garbage! (To the suit) You want someone to attack?! Attack me!

Louds: (Gasp) Lincoln!

The suit walked away from the Louds and approached Lincoln. Lincoln got in battle stance and hand gestures it to come at him.

Lincoln: (Confident) Bring it on Xana!

The suit and Lincoln charge at each other and start fighting. The family was amazed and shocked seeing Lincoln actually fighting the suit.

Lucy: I've never seen Lincoln this brave.

Leni: Neither have we.

After giving the suit a few punched and tears the mouth of the suit, it threw Lincoln off it. When Lincoln got back up, he saw the suit was regenerating the tear and looked back at him.

Lori: I think you literally made it angry.

Lincoln: (Gets up) Then let's make it more angry!

He runs at it again.

Back on Lyoko

Ronnie Anne and Aelita were running up to the tower.

Ronnie Anne: Tower dead ahead.

Clyde's voice: Hurry up and get it deactivated. I don't know how long Lincoln's gonna last with the suit.

Just before they could reach it another Crab came in.

Aelita: Oh no.

Ronnie Anne: (Angry) Just what we needed! Xana giving us more seafood!

Clyde's voice: Well don't just stand there looking at it Ronnie! Get rid of it and get to the tower!

Ronnie Anne: (Pulls out her axes) What do you think I'm just gonna ignore that?! (Throws them but they got blasted by the Crab) Dang it!

Then the Crab started firing at her and Aelita, causing them to hide behind a rock.

Back in the real word

Lincoln was still fighting the suit while the family watched him battle. Lincoln was really taking a beating but wasn't gonna go down by the likes of Xana. After the suit punched him again and he fell on the floor he got back up ready to go again.

Lincoln: (Breathing heavy) I can do this all night Xana.

He ran at it again as the Louds watched.

Lana: We gotta help him!

Lola: Are you kidding!? The suit will kill you!

Leni: Nut just look at Lincoln. He's like taking an actual beating.

They kept watching and they see Lincoln could barely stand.

Lincoln: (Groans in pain) Man you are one tough suit to tear. But hey, you my exact age, height and size! So that pretty much evens the odds! Wouldn't it!?

Lynn saw that he needed help as the suit looked like it was ready to finish him.

Lynn: I gotta help my bro.

The others see she's getting out of the wheel chair.

Rita: Lynn, what are you doing!?

Luan: You can't stand with an injury like that!

Lynn: (Angry) Lincoln's in trouble! I'm going in! Injury or no injury!

She ran in to help Lincoln.

Lori: (Deadpan) She's insane.

Luna: Yeah dude.

The suit readies its claws and was ready to end Lincoln. But before it could lay a claw at him, Lynn called out to it.

Lynn: HEY RODENT BOY! OVER HERE!

It saw Lynn and was tackled by her.

Lincoln: Lynn?!

Lynn: (Angry, punching the suit) No one hurts or kills my little bro, you jinxed costume!

Lincoln smiled and ran back in to help Lynn.

Back on Lyoko

The Crab was waiting for Ronnie Anne and Aelita to make another move, but they stayed behind the rock.

Aelita: (Worried) We're not gonna make it!

Ronnie Anne: (Grunts) I wish Lincoln was still here. He has a plan for everything. (Rubs her head) Come on, think Ronnie! Think!

What she didn't know was as she had her hands on her head while thinking, one of the rocks was floating. Aelita saw it and was amazed.

Aelita: Oh my.

Ronnie Anne: (Stops thinking, to Aelita) What?!

Aelita: Do what you just did again.

Ronnie Anne did what she was told again and saw what she was getting at. She smiled and had an idea. She thought of the rock over the Crab and being dropped on it. And as she was, it actually happened and the Crab got destroyed. Ronnie Anne saw it and smiled with excitement.

Ronnie Anne: I have Telekinesis!

Aelita: Congratulation Ronnie.

Clyde's voice: Right on! Okay, you're all clear. Aelita, you're up. And hurry, Lincoln's probably in trouble right now.

Aelita: Okay.

She runs up to the tower and enters it.

Back in the real world

The suit threw Lincoln and Lynn to the family as they groaned in pain.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita walks to the center of the platform and she elevates to the top of the tower. When she got there the platform lit up.

Back in the real world

The suit approached the family as they hugged each other in fear. Lincoln however had an angry face.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita places her hand on the interface scanner and got access. And was ready to enter the code.

Back on earth

The suit jumped at the family as they all screamed.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita entered the code Lyoko and the tower was deactivated.

Back on earth

Before the suit touched the family it fell flat on the ground life less. The family was confused and in relief.

Lincoln: (Breathes in relief) Phew. (Calls Clyde) Great job Clyde.

Back at the factory

Clyde: It's done?

Lincoln's voice: The suit is down.

Clyde: Alright. (To Ronnie Anne) Mission Accomplished Ronnie Anne!

Ronnie Anne's voice: Sweet.

Clyde: You guys ready to start today again?

Back at the hospital

Lincoln: Do it. (Hangs up the phone, to Lynn) Nice work Lynn. Too bad none of you will remember any of this.

Lucy: What do you mean?

Lincoln: (Smirks) Magic.

Back on Lyoko

After Aelita deactivated the tower the walls of Binary Code fell down the pit and light was blasting up.

Back in the real world

Clyde pressed enter on the computer launching the Return to the Past program.

Clyde: Return to the Past NOW!

Soon the light consumed the entire world.

Back to the morning, out in the hall

The girls were standing in front of Lincoln's door like they were before. Lynn had a huge smile on her face but the others were frowning. Lynn also had the squirrel suit her back.

Lola: (Groans) I can't believe your seriously doing this.

Lori: I'm telling you Lynn. He's literally not gonna like this.

Lisa: If you have less recollection of the incident, you know very well why he chose never to speak of it again.

Lynn: Oh come on guys. I know 100 percent he'll laugh.

Luan: And we know he really won't.

Luna: Yeah dude. You're just gonna make him angry.

Lynn: And I know he'll laugh.

Then the girls then groaned as Lincoln came out.

Lincoln: What's up guys?

Lynn: I got a surprise for you. Close your eyes and I'll tell you when to open them.

Lincoln: (Closed his eyes) Okay.

Lynn pulls out the squirrel suit he wore when his family thought he was bad luck.

Lynn: (Smiles) Okay. Open them!

Lincoln opens his eyes and saw the squirrel suit.

Lynn: (Laughing) Remember when we thought you were bad luck and we made you wear this? (Still laughing) Do you?

Lincoln: (Smiles) Yeah. (Laughing) Good times. Even though they weren't so good. But the main thing is that's all behind me and we had a good laugh. (Frowns) But can we please throw that suit away Lynn. I don't want to remember those times again.

Lynn: (Realizes it brought back that time, smiles) Okay Lincoln. I'll get rid of it.

Lincoln: Thanks.

He went back to his room. The girls were surprised it actually went well.

Lori: What do you know? He actually took it well.

Leni: Like I know right?

Lily: Poo-poo.

Lynn: Well I'm not going to keep this around much longer.

She went outside to throw away the suit.

In Lincoln's room

Lincoln: (Calls his team) Way to go guys. Another Xana attack bites the dust.

Ronnie Anne: Yes it does. And I unlocked a new move on Lyoko.

Lincoln: You did?

Clyde: Yes. She has telekinesis.

Aelita: She used it to defeat a Crab.

Lincoln: (Smiles) Nice! (To the audience) Now we know there's a mountain Sector, Xana has Hornet monsters, and Ronnie Anne learned a new move on Lyoko.

Clyde: I say it's our Lucky day.

Lincoln: (Groans) Can we stop talking about good or bad luck now?! We may have started today again, but I still have a headache from talking about it so much.

Clyde: Sorry.

Ronnie Anne: Sorry man.

Aelita: so what exactly happened between you and that suit?

Lincoln had no choice but to tell her.

Lincoln: Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you about regretting this.

So he whispered everything to her in his microphone. After hearing it Aelita's eyes widen in shock.

Aelita: (Shocked) THEY DID WHAT?!

 **Well there you have it. They stopped the squirrel suit, ventured in the Mountain Sector, confronted Hornets and Ronnie Anne learned Telekinesis. What's next for Xana's attack? Find out next time. See you later dudes.**


	7. Teddy-Gozilla part 1

**Welcome back to another chapter everyone. What's next for our heroes now? Let's find out.**

Chapter 6: Teddy-Gozilla

Royal Woods time square

Everyone in Royal Woods was setting up tents, game booths, attractions, and food trucks for the summer annual carnival. Lincoln, his friends, and sisters were walking around checking it out.

Lana: I love the summer carnival.

Lola: Me to.

Luan: Who doesn't?

Leni: Like I know, Right?

Lori: We going to ride the tunnel of love Boo Boo Bear?

Bobby: You bet babe.

Ronnie Anne: (Sticks out her tongue) Bla. (Whisper to Lincoln and Clyde) They're pet names are even gross than Xana's monsters.

The three of them laughed.

Lincoln: (To the audience) This is the best part of the beginning of summer vacation. The summer carnival. A place for fun, games, good food and music. This is what I've been waiting for a whole year.

Clyde: If only Aelita could join us.

Lincoln: I know. But we still have a lot of work to do on her Materialization.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. So Lincoln, you up for the haunted house… (Smirks) or are you chicken?

Lincoln: (Smiles) Please. I once had a haunted corn maze at my house on Halloween, Clyde and I went through one with Chandler and his pals, and Leni and I have rode the Harvester ride at the pier once which was really cheesy and scared Lynn. Not to mention I've seen creepy monsters Xana comes up with. I'm sure I can handle whatever scares come in that house.

Clyde: Me to. Especially after the haunted squirrel suit, I'll take haunts.

Ronnie Anne: What about Lucy showing up out of nowhere?

Lincoln: (Shrugs) Okay, that we can't handle. It's her special gift.

Ronnie Anne: Eh I guess I can't argue with that.

Then Lynn showed up with a creepy clown mask trying to scare the boy's.

Lynn: (Trying to scare them) PEEK A BOO I KILL YOU!

Lincoln and Clyde turn to her, but they didn't jump in fright.

Lincoln: (Smirks) Oh. Hi Lynn.

Clyde: (Smirks, insults) Trying on some makeup for once?

Lincoln: (Insults) I say that make her look better than what she really looks like.

Clyde: I agree good buddy.

Lynn's arms drop in defeat. Then she groans and takes off the mask.

Lynn: Oh come on. I was sure that would get you.

Lincoln: Oh please Lynn, I could scare you.

Lynn: (Smirks) Oh really Stinkoln? Nothing scares me.

Lincoln: Not even…(Shouts) THE HARVESTER RIDE?!

Lynn screams in fear and hides behind a tree. Everyone saw it and laughed at her.

Luna: (Laughs) Now who's a scaredy-cat?

Lori: (Laughs) I literally can't believe your still scared of that Lynn.

Lynn: (Growls in anger) Not funny Lame-O's!

Ronnie Anne: You're the lame-o Lynn.

Lynn: Shut up Ronnie Anne!

Bobby: HEY! Don't tell my sister to shut up!

Lola: (Smirks) Yeah Lynn. Like you can even conquer your fear of that ride.

Lynn: (Gets in Lola's face) Oh yeah Lola? Well you can't even go through without an escort. Last time you did, you peed yourself. And I'm sure nobody around here will want to escort you!

Lola gets shocked and hurt by what she said. She saw everybody already had someone to go around the carnival with. Even Lana was going to hang out with Skippy. She would ask Winston, but he was out of town for the week. She had only one more person to turn to.

Lola: (Shy, to Lincoln) Hey Linky? Would you…Would….(Shedding tears) Would you spend time with me at the carnival tonight?

Lincoln: (A little lost) Ooh. Sorry Lola. I kind of promised Ronnie Anne We'd spend time tonight.

Lola was completely sad because now she had no one. The other sisters and Bobby heard everything.

Lynn: (Smiles in triumph) Told you Lola. Not even Lincoln would want to spend time with someone like you

Lola: (Crying) NO ONE WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH ME!

She ran off back home. Lynn laughs at her misfortune until someone spoke up.

Clyde: (Angry) I hope your happy with yourself.

She turned and saw her siblings and Lincoln's friends angry at her.

Lynn: (Trying to defend herself) What?! You guys don't even like being around her anyway!

Lincoln: (Angry) No! We just can't make the time because we have other stuff booked Lynniot!

Leni: (Angry) And now look what you did to her!

Ronnie Anne: (Angry) Why don't you want to go with her?

Lynn: And waste my time with a 7 year old princess?! No way!

Luna: (Angry) Dude! She's our sister!

Lynn: Pshhh! Whatever!

She walks away scot-free like she didn't know what happened while the others watch her with angry looks.

Lily: (Blows a raspberry, angry) POO-POO!

Lincoln decided to speak.

Lincoln: (Rubs his head) Gees. I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to say no and make Lola cry.

Lana: It's alright Lincoln. It's not your fault.

Lisa: Yes. It's Lynn who is at fault here. She was the one putting so much pressure on Lola which led her to break down.

Bobby: No offence Babe, but that's one of your sister I hate.

Lori: Believe me Boo-boo Bear, we hate her to.

Lucy: All I could sense in her soul is just complete pain and misfortune.

Lincoln looked off to where Lola ran off to. Luna noticed he was worried and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Luna: I'm sure she'll be alright bro.

Lincoln: I hope.

Later at Clyde's House

Clyde got on his computer and got to work.

On Lyoko, Desert Sector

We zoom across the Sector until we come up to Aelita standing by a pit meditating.

Clyde's voice: Aelita? This is Clyde. Do you read me? (No Response) Aelita?

Back in the real world

Clyde was waiting for her to respond until she came up on screen.

Aelita: Hi Clyde. How are you?

Clyde: I'm fine. Thank you for asking. How about you?

Aelita: Okay. Well I didn't see anything unusual around the towers. It all seems quiet. Well…For the moment.

Clyde: We've been making some progress so you can come and live with us.

Aelita: (Smiles) The key to Materialization? You found it at last?

Clyde: (Shakes his head) Well no. Not yet but we're still working on it. It's just a matter of time. Then Xana won't be able to do anything to harm you. Or us.

Aelita: That's great. Thanks. So where are Lincoln and Ronnie Anne?

Clyde: They're at Ronnie Anne's. (Frowns) Something happened that involves Lynn Loud Jr.

Aelita: Oh no. What did she do this time?

Clyde: Oh. You're gonna love this.

At the Loud House

Lola was in her room crying tears of sadness while hugging her teddy bear. Lana was trying to comfort her.

Lana: Lola, don't cry. Lynn's the one you should be angry with. She put too much pressure on you. You can still have fun at the carnival.

Lola: (Stands up still crying) What's the point Lana!? Nobody cares about me, nor my interests!

What they didn't know was that Lola's tablet turned on and on it was Xana's symbol. Meaning Xana was watching them and hearing what Lola was saying.

Lana: Don't say that sis.

Lola: (Completely broken) I HATE THEM, ALL OF THEM! I HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! I HATE EVERYBODY IN THE WORLD!

Lana: (Trying to calm her down) Don't say that Lola. You just need to…

Lola: OH JUST STOP IT! I'M SICK OF YOU TO LANA! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

She runs out of the room with her bear. Lana saw her run out of the house. She sighs and shakes her head.

Lana: Nice going Lynn you jerk.

Just before she could leave, she had a feeling she was being watched. Lola's tablet was turned off by Xana the second Lana turned her head towards it. She scratched her head then shrugged and walked away.

Downstairs

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne were working on their laptops while discussing what happened at the square.

Ronnie Anne: I would've been okay with it if you said yes to her Lincoln.

Lincoln: I know. Now it's too late to say anything to Lola.

Clyde: Why don't we launch a Return to the Past? That way you can set things right with her.

Ronnie Anne: Clyde, you know very well we only use for emergencies involving Xana.

They stare at Lynn who was eating a meatball sub in the dining room.

Lincoln: Lynn did come out strong. If meanness is one of the qualities of her jock spirit, I wouldn't be surprised if her teammates turn on her and kick her off the team.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. Try to get Ms. Jockey world to see that.

Clyde: (Chuckles) Ms. Jockey world huh? Ms. Jerky interim worlds more like it!

The three laugh at her as she heard everything, which made her angry.

In the garage

Lola was sitting alone in the garage, talking with her teddy bear.

Lola: (To her teddy bear) At least you're always there for me. We understand each other. We're not like those dumb older kids who always want to run things they're way. They think because we're young, we don't count at all. But for once if we were older, a lot older than them, they wouldn't laugh at us. Would they?

When she said it to her bear, the light was flickering. Then the parents came up to her.

Lynn Sr: Hey Lola. The others told us what happened. Are you okay?

Lola: I don't know daddy. No one wants to company me.

Rita: (Feels bad for her) Oh honey. Come on. Let's get some lunch.

They take her inside but they left the bear in the garage. When they were gone, the light was oozing black mass and it touched Lola's teddy bear. Once it did, the bear's eyes had Xana's Symbol. When we zoom outside the garage, something roared.

In Lynn and Lucy's Bedroom

The girls surrounded Lynn and scolded her.

Lori: (Angry) That was literally mean of you Lynn!

Leni: (Angry) You need to apologize to Lola!

Lynn: Pffff! Yeah right! If there's one lame-o who should apologize to her, it's Lincoln.

Luan: (Angry) Hey! He had nothing to do with that!

Lynn: Uh... Yeah he did. He said no.

Luna: (Angry) That doesn't make him a jerk dude!

Lori: Yeah Lynn! You're gonna go…

Before she could finish, Lynn grabbed Lori by the head, stuck her face in her butt and farted.

Lynn: (Smiles) BOOM!

Lori: (Gagging and coughing) Ugh! GROSS!

She ran out of the room and went into the bathroom. Everyone was shocked at what Lynn just did to her and they could still smell her natural gas which made them all gag.

Lisa: (With her nose plugged) Very immature Lynn! Passing noxious fumes from your rear end!

Luna: (With her nose plugged) Now we know how Lincoln feels when you do that!

Leni: (With her nose plugged) Like you need help Lynn!

Lynn: (Annoyed) You guys are such babies. It doesn't smell bad. (Smells her fart, in delight) Ah. That's the right stuff man.

Luan: Right from the GAS pipe! (Laughing, gets serious) But seriously! You're disgusting Lynn!

Everyone one left the room mumbling in disgust. Lori exits the bathroom in relief because she washed off the stink Lynn's fart. But she was still angry.

Lori: (Angry) I will literally turn you into human pretzel Lynn! Idiot!

When Lori left the bathroom, a small shadow entered it and shut the door.

Downstairs

The Parents were told of Lynn's behavior and wanted them to do something about it.

Rita: So when you were telling her to go apologize, she responded by farting.

The girls: Yes.

Lori: (Angry) She did it in my face. I can't even get it out of my nose!

Lola: (In disgust) Ew!

Lynn's voice: (Calling out) Embrace the awesome smell of a Dutch oven Lori! EMBRACE IT!

The girls, Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: SHUT UP LYNN!

Lana: Not even I would do that.

Luna: Yeah sis. She really needs to learn to control herself.

Ronnie Anne: Doesn't she have any self-respect?

Lincoln: No. She never has. Ever since she was born, her brain was formed in a shape of a walnut.

Lucy: And the only manner she has is rudeness and violent actions.

Leni: She's so cruel.

Luan: And a bully.

Back upstairs

Lynn heard the stuff they were saying about her.

Lynn: (Angry) I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS!

The girls, Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne's voice: We know!

Lynn: (Groans) Well losers, I'd like to stay and eavesdrop on you all, but I have to drop a number 2!

Back downstairs

Everyone shakes they're heads in annoyance.

Lincoln: T.M.I. Am I right guys?

Clyde: Yeah bud.

Ronnie Anne: (Nods) Em hm.

Luna: Totally baby bro.

Then they heard a scream. Then they see Lynn running down in a rush and runs up to them.

Lynn: The bathroom is trashed!

Everyone: What?!

Lynn: I said the bathroom is trashed. I'm telling you!

As she was explaining what happened the three look at each other because they had a feeling.

Clyde: Think we should see if our old friend Xana is behind this?

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: Yep.

They run upstairs while the girls heard enough from Lynn, they followed them.

Upstairs

They look around the bathroom and did find it trashed.

Clyde: So what do you guys think?

Lincoln: (Still not sure) Maybe, or it was Lynn who trashed it.

Ronnie Anne: Maybe. I mean we did insult her.

Lisa: (Comes up to them) Well humans? What do we have?

Lincoln: (Examines the bathroom) Well, the pipes on the sink and the shower burst, lightbulbs are shattered so I say no one go in there barefoot, trash all over the floor, tiles were pulled out, and the mirror is broken.

Lynn Sr: Lynn Jr did you do this?!

Lynn: No! I swear, I was only in there for 3 seconds. Plus a broken mirror means 7 years of…

Leni: (Stern) Don't say it!

Lana: Well I'll be able to fix some of this, but I may need some expert help.

She pulls out her camera phone and takes a photo of the bathroom.

Clyde: (Confused) What's that for Lana?

Lana: Helps me figure out what tools I need for repairs.

The others walk away from the bathroom except for Clyde who took another look. He still had a feeling Xana is the cause.

Clyde: I'm not dropping this.

He walked away from the bathroom. Then the shadow that looked like a form of a bear jumped out the window.

 **Oh boy. Xana has turned Lola's bear into a monster. Honestly I was debating on weather I use Lily or Lola's teddy bear. So I went with Lola's. This isn't fooling Clyde. Will Clyde be able to prove it's Xana? How will Lola reacted when she finds her bear is missing? And where is the activated tower? Find out in Part 2.**


	8. Teddy-Gozilla part 2

**I'm back with part 2 of Teddy-Gozilla. To Matt, You'll have to wait and see. No spoilers. Last time, Lincoln said no to Lola and Lynn felt proud of it. Now Xana has taken over Lola's teddy bear, and now the Loud's find their bathroom trashed. What will happen now? Let's see. Enjoy.**

Outside

The twins walk up to the garage walked up to the garage to get Lola's teddy bear while talking about the bathroom.

Lana: I tell you Lola, I've never seen anything like that. I still can't believe dad told me not to go into the bathroom to do work. He knows I'm a plumber. But if he wants a professional to do the work, then I'm not gonna complain.

Lola: I still think Lynn did it.

Lana: Maybe. But I don't know.

When they got to the garage, they see the bear is gone which made Lola gasp in shock.

Lola: (Gasps in shock) My teddy bear! It's gone!

They then heard they're grouchy neighbor shout at them.

Mr. Grouse's voice: LOUDS! KEEP THE NOISE DOWN!

Lana: (Shouts back) DID YOU TAKE LOLA'S BEAR ?!

Mr. Grouse's voice: IF I SAW IT ON MY SIDE OF THE FENCE, MY YARD MY PROPERTY! BUT NO! I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR STUPID TOY LOUD!

The twins groan.

Lana: Come on sis.

They walk back into the house.

In the living room. Lola was crying while leaning against the couch while Lana was trying to comfort her while looking at the photo of the bathroom she took.

Lana: Don't worry Lola. Well find it.

Lola: (Angry) I'll bet it was Lynn. She did that just to make me feel like a wimp!

She started crying harder. The cry attracted Clyde as he walks by. So he decided to see what's up.

Clyde: (Walks up to them) What's wrong Lola?

Lana: Someone stole her teddy bear. The last place she had it was the garage. We asked Mr. Grouse, and he didn't take it.

Lola: It was probably Lynn who did it for spite. (Clutches her fists) When I see her again I will chop her head off and shove it up her stinky butt!

When Lana turned to the picture, her eyes widen in shock.

Lana: Wait sis! Look at this. (Shows Lola and Clyde) This is the photo of the bathroom.

Lola looks at it and to her surprise she sees something which made her amazed.

Lola: And there's my teddy bear. Hiding in the tub. Incredible.

Clyde: (Thinking) Well that's weird. How did it get from the garage to the bathroom?

Lola: Okay, we gotta find him!

Lana: If dad catches us in there, we're in big trouble.

Lola: But I need him for tonight for the carnival!

Clyde: (Volunteers) You two go on ahead to the carnival. I'll see if I can find him.

Lana and Lola: (Smiles) Thank's Clyde.

Clyde: Don't mention it.

He leaves the twins and walks upstairs.

In Mr. Grouse's backyard

Grouse was going to mow his lawn until her heard bushes wrestling.

Mr. Grouse: (Annoyed) Whose there!? Show yourself!

After he said that, Lynn Sr walks up to him.

Lynn Sr: Something wrong neighbor?

Mr. Grouse: I think something is in those bushes.

Then a shadow was standing over them and when they see it they become paralyzed with fear.

Lynn Sr: (Scared) Stay back!

Mr. Grouse: (Scared) I've got a mower!

Then the shadow roared at them as they screamed in horror.

Back in the house, in the bathroom

Clyde looks around, and looks in the tub but doesn't see the teddy bear.

Clyde: (Thinking) Hm.

In Rita and Lynn's bedroom

Rita looked at a picture she drew which looked like a weird looking bear while Lynn Sr was in bed terrified.

Rita: (Confused) So your saying this is what attacked you and Mr. Grouse honey?

Lynn Sr nods yes.

Rita: And that it knows marital arts?

He nods again.

Rita: I don't think it's a good idea calling the police.

He hides himself under the covers as Rita sighs in disbelief.

In the kitchen

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Luna, Leni and Lucy were having a snack while discussing the bathroom.

Lincoln: What happened in the bathroom, it was… It was kind of weird. Don't you think?

Luna: It was probably Lynn. What else could it be?

Leni: Yeah. Like I mean we did insult her when we told what she did to Lori.

Lucy: Sigh. Was going to head into the vents in the bathroom to write my next poem, but now I can't with the bathroom in its condition.

Lincoln: (Whispers to Ronnie Anne) I'm not so sure.

Ronnie Anne: (Finishes a pudding cup) Well anyway, let's play it real cool. There are ears everywhere. (Throws away the cup) Well, I better get home for dinner and get ready for the carnival tonight. Sometimes going through the day can be a total drag.

Lincoln: Speak for yourself. You don't get to have to separate the twins from fighting and when going to the bathroom you don't have to stand near smelly Lynn.

She laughs at his joke.

Ronnie Anne: Nice one Lame-O. See you tonight.

She left the house.

In the living room

Rita exits the bedroom and see's Clyde standing by the stairs.

Rita: Something wrong Clyde? Are you looking for something?

Clyde: Well…No. I heard what happened to Mr. Loud. Did you know who attacked him?

Rita: No. But for now I think my husband needs some rest. Thank you for you concern.

She crumbles up the paper and throws it away as she left. When she was out of site, Clyde walked up to the trash can, took out the paper and looked at the drawing.

Clyde: (Gasp in shock) I knew it!

That afternoon, outside the house

Lincoln looks at the drawing Clyde showed him.

Lincoln: Xana? In Lola's teddy bear?

Clyde: Yeah. I'm sure of it.

Lincoln: (Thinks) He's always there when you least expect him. It's a good thing Lola doesn't know about him. Otherwise she'll try to find out about the Super Computer.

Clyde: Okay. One of us needs to go to Lyoko and one of us needs to stay.

Lincoln: (Stops him) Hold on Clyde. We can't have a solo mission. It's too dangerous without Ronnie. If you go alone, you never know what you're gonna find over there.

Clyde: I'll do it.

Lincoln: (Deadpan) What did I just say? Huh?

Clyde: Well have you got any other ideas Lincoln? There have been two accidents. We can't leave the town unguarded. And even going back in time if there's an accident, it's all over. Besides I stayed on Earth the last time you guys went to Lyoko.

Lincoln: (Thinking about it) Yeah. Okay, you're right. (Crumbles the drawing and passes it back to Clyde) You go and I'll stay. Ronnie Anne said that she hacked our phones and walkie talkies into our virtual watches, so we'll be able to stay in touch while we're there. If I find any clues I'll pass them to you. (Smiles) Go on. Say hi to you know who for me.

Clyde: (Smiles) Em hm.

Lincoln runs into the house to grab his gear while Clyde heads for the factory. He ran to his bike, got on and rode off.

The factory

Clyde pulled up to the entrance, parked his bike, swung down the rope and entered the elevator going down to the lab. When he got in the chair, the systems activated and he typed on the computer.

Clyde: (Calling Aelita) Aelita? Aelita? Aelita, its Clyde. Do you read me?

Aelita: (Pops up on screen) Hi there.

Clyde: We think that Xana has launched an attack. Have you noticed anything?

Aelita: No. Nothing. But we can take a closer look.

Clyde: (Sets up the self-scanning program) Well I'm coming over solo. Lincoln had to stay behind and watch out for virus actions on Royal Woods. (Localizes Aelita in one of new sectors) Let's see what this sector is.

Night, back at the Loud House

Lincoln was in front of the house on his phone talking to Clyde.

Clyde's voice: How are things with you Lincoln?

Lincoln: It looks like we have a problem. (Sees giant footprints on the ground) A big one. You better hurry.

Back at the factory, in the Scanner Room

Clyde stands in front of the scanner, ready to go to Lyoko.

Clyde: (Steps in the scanner) Transfer Clyde! (The scanner closes on him and activates) Scanner Clyde! (The procedure finishes) VIRTUALIZATION!

Then a bright light consumed him and he fell through the virtual tunnel

Lyoko, Desert sector

Clyde got beamed onto Lyoko and landed on the ground in his virtual attire. When he got up, he looked around the sector.

Clyde: A desert sector. Awesome.

He turned and saw Aelita at the pit waving to him. He smiled and ran towards her.

Aelita: Welcome to the virtual world Clyde.

Clyde: Hey Aelita.

Aelita: So what makes you Xana's up to his no good again?

Clyde: This may sound crazy but he's taken control of a stuffed animal that belongs to Lincoln's sister Lola. (Got a call from Lincoln on his watch, answers) What's up Linc?

Back in the real world

Lincoln: Clyde it's bad. The bears nowhere around the house.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita: (Worried) If it's under Xana's control, it'll only become much matter. It'll go for anybody that's around. Especially his mortal enemies. Like you

Clyde: (In shock) Huh?!

Back in the real world

Lincoln's eyes widen in shock because he knows where the bear is going.

Lincoln: Oh no! Ronnie Anne!

He took off for Ronnie Anne's house

Back on Lyoko

Aelita and Clyde looked down at the pit.

Aelita: You see that. The tower that Xana activated can't be too far away.

All they could see at the bottom was the Digital Sea.

Clyde: Well…Not down there anyway.

Aelita: (Looks behind her) Maybe on the neighboring plateaus.

Before they could go, they see 5 Kankerlats coming for them.

Clyde: (Angry) Too late! Here come the reception committee.

They surrounded Clyde and Aelita. Clyde was ready to fight while Aelita was frightened.

Aelita: (Frightened) Kankerlats!

Back in the real world

Lincoln kept running for Ronnie Anne's house while trying to call her. As he ran, he saw the bear made a lot of damage.

Lincoln: Come on Ronnie. Answer! Please answer!

At Ronnie Anne's house

Ronnie Anne was listening to music while brushing her teeth. She couldn't hear her phone ringing. All she could hear was the water running.

Back on Lyoko

The Kankerlats fired lasers at Clyde as he was dodging them.

Clyde: (Fires his arrows) LASER ARROWS!

His fire got one of them. Aelita ran down the pit to hide from the lasers. As she did, she saw Clyde got hit.

Aelita: (Worried) Clyde!

Clyde: MY LEG! (Looks at his status, annoyed) Another 10 life points gone! I'm down to 50! Dang it!

He kept dodging the lasers for the monsters. Aelita looked at the path that leads down the pit.

Aelita: Clyde. I'm afraid we haven't any choice.

When Clyde looked at her, he somehow got a glimpse of the future. What he saw was Aelita falling down the pit to the Digital Sea. When he snapped back to the virtual reality, he realized he was still being attacked as he dodged the lasers and him and Aelita ran down the path.

Back in the real world

Lincoln arrived at Ronnie Anne's house and rang her doorbell. She opens the door and sees him.

Ronnie Anne: Hey Lame-O. (Got moved to the side) Hey watch it, will you?

Lincoln: (In a hurry) Sorry. Is your family home?

Ronnie Anne: No. Bobby and my cousins are already at the carnival, my mom is at work, and the rest of my family is at the movies.

Lincoln: (Grabs her) Okay. Come on. We can't stay here.

Just as her drags her outside she made him let go.

Ronnie Anne: Hey. Would you mind explaining?

Then the ground shook. She turned and saw what made the ground shook and her eyes widen in shock.

Lincoln: We don't have time! (Grabs her arm and ran) Come on!

They ran away and we see giant brown bear feet.

Ronnie Anne: (Serious) Let me guess! Xana?!

Lincoln: Yep! He's controlling Lola's teddy bear!

Ronnie Anne: Oh boy. Where's Clyde?!

Lincoln: He's on Lyoko!

Ronnie Anne: By himself?!

Lincoln: We didn't have much of choice! Come on! We have to get to the carnival!

They keep on running.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita and Clyde kept running down the path as the Kankerlats were gaining on them.

Clyde: (Backflips backward) UGH! LASER ARROWS!

He fires his arrows at three Kankerlats and the when the third blew up, it made the last one lose balance and it fell of the cliff. When it did, it startled Aelita and made her fall. Clyde saw it was like his vision. He jumped off ledges and grabbed Aelita. Once he did, he used his claws to grab hold of the wall. He took a deep breath in relief.

Clyde: (Jokes) Boy, we can't leave you alone for 1 second. Huh?

Aelita: (Sees another path in a tunnel) Clyde. I think I found something.

Back in the real world

The bear kept wreaking havoc on the streets as everyone was screaming in horror and running. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne kept running for the carnival, but the bear was right on them. Ronnie Anne saw an ally for them to hide in.

Ronnie Anne: (Out of breath) This way!

When they hide behind a glass door, the frequency of the ground shaking was too much for it causing the glass to shatter which made the two friends hold each other close. After all the shard fell, they realized what they were doing and blushed. Lincoln got up and Ronnie Anne was adjusting her hoodie. Lincoln called Clyde again.

Back on Lyoko

Clyde and Aelita walked down the tunnel as Clyde watch phone rang.

Clyde: (Answers) Hello?

Lincoln's voice: CLYDE, IT'S LINCOLN!

Back in the real world.

Lincoln: (Running with Ronnie Anne) RONNIE'S WITH ME! WE'RE HEADING FOR THE CARNIVAL TO EVACUATE EVERYONE! YOU AND AELITA MOVE IT! IT'S GETTING ROUGH AROUND HERE!

Back on Lyoko

Clyde: We gotta hurry Aelita. Teddy is getting real angry.

Aelita: (Follows the pulsating wires) The tower can't be too far away. Let's see.

They continue to follow the wires until they hear what sounds like something rolling. They look back and a giant black sphere rolling towards them.

Clyde and Aelita: (Gasp) huh.

Clyde: Huston we got a problem.

The sphere kept rolling at them as they ran away from it.

Back in the real world

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne arrived at the carnival. Lincoln was breathing heavy from the running and Ronnie Anne was on the phone.

Ronnie Anne: Clyde still hasn't found the activated tower. Right now he and Aelita are being chase by a black sphere.

Lincoln: Well he better hurry. You evacuate the stands and the food trucks. I'll find my sisters, get on stage and try to get them to evacuate the area.

She nods and ran for the stands and food trucks as Lincoln ran through the crowd trying to find his sisters.

Back on Lyoko

Clyde and Aelita kept running as the sphere was gaining on them. But they finally managed to reach the end of the tunnel and get out of the way before the sphere could roll on them. When it rolled past them it ran into a tower. And to Clyde and Aelita's surprise, it was to the activated tower.

Aelita: We found it.

Clyde: About time. Now we gotta get past that thing? I've never seen that before. Is that even a monster?

Suddenly Xana's symbol appeared around the sphere and it opened revealing a bigger one. It's inside's looked like actual inners and wiring.

Aelita: Does that answer your question Clyde?

Clyde: Yes. Yes it does. (Readies his arrows) Let's see what this thing can do.

Back on earth

Lincoln was walking around looking for his sisters. While searching he ran into the Casagrande cousins.

CJ: Lincoln! Good to see you!

Carl: Long time no see amigo.

Carlota: You having fun?

Lincoln: Uh…Yeah. I am. Have you guys seen my sisters?

Carlota: Yeah, they're over at the stage.

Carl: Tell Lori to meet me at the tunnel of love.

Carlota: (Rolls her eyes) Ugh.

Lincoln: Yeah. Will do.

He walks off to find his sisters. But before they could reach them, he was stopped by Lynn.

Lynn: (Smug grin) Hey Stinkoln! Just finished the Haunted House. I wasn't scared a bit. Now you're up scaredy-cat. Get in there.

Lincoln: (Push's her as he walks away) Not right now Lynniot. Everyone is in danger. I gotta find the others.

Lynn: (Confused) Everyone in danger? What?

Lincoln: (Mumbling as he walked away from her) I can't believe mom and dad didn't ground her for what she did. She put pressure on Lola and farted in Lori's face.

Then the announcer on stage took the mike.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we have a very special band performing tonight. Let's give a round of applause to Luna Loud!

Everyone cheers and applauses. Lincoln pushed through the crowd trying to reach the stage.

Back on Lyoko

The monster started powering up and fired a powerful blast that could cut something in half.

Clyde: (Dodging it) Whoa! This thing is one powerful mega-tank.

It fired again but Clyde jumped out of the way.

Aelita: (Worried) Come on Clyde. Please stay with me.

Clyde: (Getting back up) Don't worry Aelita.

The Mega-tank was getting ready to fire again.

Back in the real world

Luna and her band was jamming until they came to the finish.

Luna: (Rock pose) THANK YOU!

Everyone cheered.

Announcer: Thank you Luna Loud. I must say tonight looks like a real party. Our next band…

Voice: (On the microphone) STOP!

Everyone stopped cheering and they all see Lincoln on stage.

Lincoln: (On the microphone) Listen to what I have to say!

Luna: Bro!?

Lori: Lincoln, what are you doing?!

Lincoln: You all have to get out of here! We have to evacuate the town!

Everyone was murmuring to each other in confusion.

Luan: Why?!

Lincoln: Everyone remain calm. I'm not joking, I'm being dead serious. We are about to be attacked by a gigantic teddy bear!

Everyone just stared at him and after a few seconds, everyone laughed at him like he was crazy.

Bobby: (Laughing) Are you serious!?

Lucy: Ha. A giant teddy bear.

Lynn: Oh please. You just want everyone to leave so they don't see you wet yourself in the Haunted House. Giant teddy bear. Why not King Kong while you at it?

Lincoln: (Shouts in the microphone) THE HARVESTER RIDE!

Lynn screamed and ran into a tree.

Lynn: (Rubs her face) Ow!

Lisa: Lincoln. Please. There is no such thing as a gargantuan stuffed animal.

Then the ground shook as it made everyone jump. Ronnie Anne came up to Lincoln's sisters.

Ronnie Anne: He tried to tell you guys.

Then the back of the stage fell down as the bear appeared from behind it. Everyone screamed and ran away in horror as they see it and now know Lincoln was right.

Lynn: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Bobby: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The rest of the sisters: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Lincoln: (A little paralyzed) Aaaah!

The bear moves on into festivities as it was cleared out. The only ones who were there were Lincoln, Bobby and the girls. Ronnie Anne guided the girls away while Lincoln tries to take care of the bear. The Bear looked at Lincoln and was ready to kill him.

Back on Lyoko

The Mega-tank and Clyde were still at each other. Aelita was watching from a safe distance.

Aelita: Clyde, it's now or never! You have to hit the target!

The Mea-tank opened up again and powered up. When it fired, the blast was enough to make Clyde jump high. When he got enough altitude, he landed on the Mega-tank, rolling the symbol towards him as he aim his arm at it.

Clyde: (Fires an arrow) IMPACT!

The Mega-tanks rolled towards the wall after it was hit and blew up.

Aelita: (Cheered) Yes! You did it Clyde!

Clyde: (Smiles) Hey, I do whatever it takes to protect my friends. And speaking of friends, we gotta help Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. So Aelita, the tower is all yours.

Aelita looks at the tower and walks up to it. Once she entered it she walked to the center of the platform as it light up. Then she elevates to the top platform.

Back in the real world

Lincoln was still frozen in fear, and the bear dropped its arm on him. Lincoln jumped out of the way in time. Ronnie Anne was with the twins as they felt the ground shake.

Ronnie Anne: (Worried) Lincoln!

Lincoln was running away but the bear hit him making him crash into a tree.

Lincoln: (In pain) Oof. My back.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita made it to the top and the platform lights up. Then she walks to the center of it to activate the interface.

Back in the real world

Lincoln was right under the bear at it shadowed him. Lincoln looked up and saw the bear about to kill him.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita scanned her hand on the interface scanner as it got her access print and her name came up. Then it was ready for her to enter the code.

Back in the real world

The bear raised its arm and dropped it. Lincoln was terrified, and he braced himself.

Lincoln: (Terrified) Oh man!

Back on Lyoko

Aelita entered Code Lyoko and the tower was deactivated.

Back in the real world

The bear stopped before it could touch Lincoln. Lincoln looked up and saw it stopped mean Clyde and Aelita found and deactivated the tower.

Lincoln: (Wipes his forehead in relief) Phew.

Then Ronnie Anne came up to him.

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln! Are you okay?

Lincoln: Yeah. I'm good.

She hugged Lincoln and he blushed and smile. It caused him to hug her in return.

Back on Lyoko

The binary codes on the wall of the tower fell down as a light was blasting up.

Back in the real world

The Return to the Past program started after the tower was deactivated and it consumed the entire world.

Lincoln: Ready for a return trip into the past Ronnie?

They looked at each other and smiled as the program reached them.

Back to earlier today

The three friends were back to looking around the carnival. But this time they patted Clyde on the back.

Clyde: Mission accomplished.

Lincoln: Way to go Clyde. Where was the tower?

Clyde: It was in the 4th sector. And that one is a Desert Sector.

Ronnie Anne: Alright. Now we know what sectors there are. the Forest, the Ice, the Mountains and the Desert Sector.

Clyde: And I discovered two things. 1. I have special power to.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: What is it?

Clyde: Future vision. When I was fighting Kankerlats, I had a vision of Aelita falling down the pit into the Digital Sea. And it actually happened. But I stopped her from falling.

Lincoln: Nice. I wonder what I'll have.

Ronnie Anne: And 2?

Clyde: I discovered another group of monsters. That black sphere chasing me and Aelita was a monster. I call it a Mega-tank. And it's blast looks like it can cut you in half from your head to your feet.

Lincoln: Okay. So there's Kankerlats, Block…

Ronnie Anne: Crabs, Hornets…

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: And now Mega-tanks.

Clyde: It was close call, but we did it.

Lincoln: Now that we're back to where we started, I can make things right with Lola.

And right on que, Lola spoke.

Lola: (Nervous) Um…Linky? Will…Will you… (Shedding tears) Will spend time with me at the carnival?

Lynn was waiting for him to answer with a smug grin. Lincoln smiled, walked up to Lola, put his hands on her shoulders and got to her level.

Lincoln: Sure thing Lola. I'll even protect you from the haunts in the Haunted House.

Lola gasped with joy and smiled. Lynn was dumbfounded because she was expecting him to say no.

Lola: (Still sheading tear, happy) Really Lincoln?

Lincoln: (Smiles) Yeah. (To Ronnie Anne) You're not too mad at me, are you Ronnie?

Ronnie Anne: (Smiles) Not at all Lame-O. Besides I get to spend time with another friend. Right Clyde?

Clyde: (Smiles, and nods) Em hm.

Lola: Thank's Linky.

Lola hugs Lincoln and he returns the favor. The girls and Bobby thought it was cute. Lynn was now really embarrassed and dumbfounded.

Lynn: (Angry) Lincoln! You're seriously going to go with that baby!

Lily: (Offended, angry at Lynn) POO-POO!

Lincoln: (Mocks Lynn) Yes, I am. And who knows. Maybe when you get a brain cell in that walnut in your head, maybe some will protect you from haunts.

Lynn: (Angry) Oh please! I can protect myself.

Lola: (Shouts) THE HARVESTER RIDE!

Lynn screamed in fear and ran into a tree, again. This time it knocked her out. Everyone laughed at her misfortune.

Clyde: (Howls) Loser!

Luna: (Laughing, to Luan) Please tell me you got that sis.

Luan: Oh I got everything.

Lana: (Laughing) Stinks to be you Lynn!

Everyone laughed at her again, and Lola was happy to have someone company her at the carnival.

 **There you have it. Xana lost again, Lynn got what she deserved, Lola is happy again, our heroes discovered the Desert Sector and the Mega-tanks, and Clyde has Future Vision. What will our heroes come across next? Find out next time.**


	9. Along came a Sister

**Welcome back to a new chapter. Let's see what our heroes will get into today.**

Lincoln was walking home with a tank holding his class tarantula Frances.

Lincoln: Okay, I told Leni I'm holding on to her again, dads out of town for the week, and this time I'm gonna make sure she stays in the tank. (To the audience) You all remember Frank who's really named Frances, our class spider? Mrs. Johnson wants me to hold onto her for today while she out of town. If you recall the last time with her, she escaped from her tank and wondered around the house and almost got killed by the Exterminator. But thank god Leni tried to conquer her fear and saved her. However that bravery didn't last long. Not mention she laid a spider nest in the vents the last time I had her stay with me. Luckily Lisa and Lana were able to rescue them. I just hope I don't have to go through it again.

He arrives back at the Loud House. When he opened the door, he saw his sister sitting on the couch.

Luna: Sup bro?

Lincoln: Hey guys. (Shows Frances) You girls remember Frances?

The girls except Leni walked up to her and greeted her.

Lori: How can we forget?

Lola: Welcome back Frances. Still adorable as ever.

Lincoln: I'm not making fun of you Lola, but due to you being a pageant girl, I though you would care less of spiders. You know, find them like…EW!

Lola: Well I do think that for most spiders. Frances is a different story.

Luan: (Sees Leni away from them) Hey Leni, come say hi to her.

Leni: (Nervous) No thanks. I'm good here.

Luan: (Pulls out her fake spider on a rode) Then say hi to this.

Leni: (Sees the prank spider and screams in horror) AAAAH! SPIDER!

She ran away screaming.

Everyone: (Annoyed) Luan!

Luan: Sorry.

Lisa: Well for our sake today, I greatly recommend you keep her contained in her tank. Unless you want the reprieve of the last time.

Lori: She's right Lincoln. Keep her in the tank this time.

Lincoln: Trust. I remember and I will. The only reason she got our last time was to lay her spider eggs. (Looks over her) And she doesn't look like she's laying any right no. So I think we'll be good. Besides it's only for one day.

He walks upstairs with her while the others were still worried.

Lola: Well I just hope she doesn't escape again.

Lucy: If she does and happened to dies, I still have a box for her funeral.

Lori: Don't Literally say that Lucy.

In Lincoln's room

Lincoln put Frances on his desk and he took a seat.

Lincoln: Now please stay in there this time Frances. You know what happened last time. (Puts books on the tank) Sorry Frances. But it hurts me more than it hurts you. I need to take measures here.

Then Aelita came up on his computer.

Aelita: Hi Lincoln. How are you doing today?

Lincoln: (Puts on his headset) Oh hi Aelita. I'm good. You?

Aelita: I'm okay.

Lincoln: Any Xana activity on Lyoko? Monsters? Pulsations?

Aelita: Nope. It's quiet for now. I just called to see how you were doing.

Lincoln: I'm doing okay. Ronnie, Clyde and I are making bits of progress on your Materialization. It won't be long now.

Aelita: (Smiles) I'm happy to hear that Lincoln. (Sees Frances) Oh, what's that?

Lincoln: Oh this is Frances. She's a tarantula. That's a type of spider. She's belongs in our school, and since it's summer vacation she's staying with our class teacher Mrs. Johnson. Right now she had to go to a family reunion out of town for the day. So uh…She asked me to hold on to her for the day.

Aelita: Ah. I see.

Then Clyde and Ronnie Anne were calling.

Lincoln: Looks like our friends decided to call. (Answers the calls and Clyde and Ronnie Anne came up) Hey Clyde, Hey Ronnie.

Clyde: Hey Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: Sup Lame-o. Hey Aelita.

Aelita: Yo, Clyde and Ronnie! What's up dudes!?

The three look at her with surprised looks.

Ronnie Anne: Whoa.

Aelita: (A little shy) Sorry. I hear you three say those words to each other all the time and I decided to give it a shot. Was that too much?

Lincoln: Oh no.

Clyde: No. It wasn't. You were fine Aelita.

Ronnie Anne: I say you're speaking like us already.

Aelita giggles when she said that.

Lincoln: Hey Ronnie Anne, an old friend wants to say hello.

He showed Frances to her.

Ronnie Anne: (Gasp and smiles) Hey Frances. Good to see you girl.

Clyde: What is she doing at your house Lincoln?

Lincoln: Mrs. Johnson's gotta go to a family reunion and she asked me to watch her for the day.

Clyde: But what if this ends up like last time?

Aelita: What happened last time?

Lincoln: You see, Leni and my dad have arachnophobia.

Aelita: Oh. The fear of spiders. I've been studying the emotions, reactions and reflexes of humans. So what happens when your father and Leni see spiders?

Clyde: They spray bug killer on them. A few Halloweens ago I dressed up as one and the sprayed me with it. Thank goodness it didn't kill me.

Lincoln: And what happened last time was she somehow got out of her tank and went wandering around the house. When Leni saw her, she sprayed her and it turned out to be a hair ball from our cat Cliff. When my sisters and I were relieved she was okay, our dad called the exterminator to kill her.

Aelita: Whoa.

Ronnie Anne: Wow Lincoln. For a full grown adult, he sure doesn't act like one around spiders.

Lincoln: I know. It's embarrassing. Thankfully Leni was able to conquer her fear a little and save Frances. However it didn't last long. And the only reason Frances got out was because she needed a place to lay her eggs. And she laid them in Lori and Leni bedroom vent. And that made Leni even more terrified of spiders.

Aelita: And what happened to her babies?

Lincoln: Lisa and Lana were able to round them all up and bring them to me so I could take them and Frances back to school.

Clyde: Yeah. That was a nail biter.

Ronnie Anne: I'll bet.

Aelita: Where are they now?

Lincoln: We donated them to the zoo where they can be safe. You see, when the babies grew up, they didn't need they're mother anymore.

Clyde: It's definitely the circle of life.

Lincoln: Hopefully she doesn't do that again. And today my dad's going to compete in a cooking competition for TV in New York. I already told Leni that she's staying for the day for fair warning. This time, I'm taking desperate measures. I placed books on her tank so she won't get out.

Ronnie Anne: That's good to know.

Clyde: Hey Lincoln, I heard the new issue of Ace Savvy just released today. You in Ace?

Lincoln: (Smiled) Don't single me out Jack!

Aelita: (Laughs and confused) Wait, what?

Ronnie Anne: It's their favorite comic book super hero Ace Savvy.

Lincoln: He's the best hero in comic book legends! We'll show you when we get you Materialized.

Clyde: So what do you say? You want to hit the shop?

Lincoln: Time to deal out some justic.

Rita's voice: (Calls out) Lincoln! I need to speak with you real quick!

Lincoln: (Calls back) Coming mom! (To his friends) But first, I'll answer my mom's call. I'll meet you at the comic book store in 10 Clyde.

Clyde: Sounds like a plan.

Lincoln and Clyde: See you later girls.

Ronnie Anne and Aelita: Later Lame-o's.

The four laughed. Lincoln logged off and left the room. Suddenly Xana's symbol appeared on Lincoln's screen while Frances simply looked at it. Then black mass came from the outlet and touched her. When it did, she shook like crazy like she was trying to fight it. But she lost and fell under Xana's control.

In the living room

Rita was talking to Lincoln about Frances spending the night at they're house.

Rita: Now sweetie, I'm glad you gave Leni a fair warning about your class spider. Are you sure she won't escape her tank again?

Lincoln: Don't worry mom. I put books on top of it so she wouldn't. I know it's wrong to keep her trapped like that, but it's the only way. So don't worry. She ain't getting out of there.

Rita: Okay. But be sure to check on her once in a while.

Lincoln: I will. Okay. I'm going to the comic book store with Clyde. I'll be back later.

He left the house. As he left Frances who was out of her tank watched him leave. When Lincoln was out of sight, she pushed the window in his room open and crawled out.

At Ronnie Anne's house

Ronnie Anne was still chatting with Aelita. Ronnie Anne was telling her about when she moved into the city.

Aelita: So you moved out of Royal Woods to live with your extended family?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. I completely against it. But I was completely overruled. It was 10 to 1. Lincoln always feels the same way when it comes to his sisters.

Aelita: Wow. Glad I don't have any siblings.

Ronnie Anne: Well yeah. Because you're an Artificial Intelligent being inside the Super Computer.

Aelita: How were they able to convince you?

Ronnie Anne: They made my own personal room so I can have peace and quiet. I'm glad they did but one thing really annoys me.

Aelita: What?

Ronnie Anne: My cousin Carlotta. She's a fashion and thrift freak. And my Aunt Frida, she won't stop taking pictures. (Imitates Frida) Oh Ronnie Anne, You're boyfriend Lincoln will be so pleased to see you in that beautiful dress. (Fake vomits, normal voice) And I keep telling them, we're just friends. But big surprise, they still do it.

Aelita: And Lincoln's sisters do that to?

Ronnie Anne: Mostly Lori.

Aelita: And the reason you moved back?

Ronnie Anne: Well my brother Bobby and grandpa work in a bodega. That's a kind of store. And they transferred it here to Royal Woods. I tell you I was so happy to finally come home. But I still got the whole family to worry about.

Rosa's Voice: Ronnie Anne. It's lunch time. And I made your favorite.

Ronnie Anne: Coming Grandma. Gotta run Aelita. Be sure to let us know if Xana attacks.

Aelita: Don't you worry. I'm on the watch.

She logged off and Ronnie Anne left.

Outside

Frances was crawling through every house vent in the neighborhood, finding spider eggs, and biting right into them contaminating them with Xana's virus. When the eggs hatched, the other spiders were under the control of Xana.

Back at the Loud House

Leni was hiding under her covers in her bed while the others were comforting her.

Lori: Relax Leni. She in Lincoln's room and she's not coming in here.

Leni: (Scared) But she's so creepy. I feel like she might come in here.

Lily: Weni.

Lynn: Let's hope today goes by fast. I don't want her screaming her head off when she sees her crawling all over the house.

Everyone: (Annoyed) LYNN!

She jumped at they're outburst.

Lana: Why do you insist on saying stuff that makes thing go out of hand!?

Lola: Yeah Lynn. You need to learn to be quiet!

Lynn: Gees. Take a joke lame-o's.

Lucy: (Behind Lynn) That's not a joke.

Lynn jumped in fear.

Luan: She's right. I know better jokes.

Lisa: (Adjusts her glasses) Fear not 2nd elder sibling. The said spider in our male sibling humble abode is being held captive underneath a stalk of books according to Lincoln. And Frances isn't that strong enough to move them.

Lori: Look. Why don't we head for the mall? That'll take your mind off her.

Leni: (Still nervous) Okay.

They walk out the room and head for Vanzilla.

On Lyoko

Aelita was walking in the Ice Sector until she was attacked by 4 Blocks. When she saw them fire she ran away.

Aelita: Oh no! Where they're monsters, it means Xana! (Tries to call the others) Lincoln? Clyde? Ronnie Anne?

While having no response, she ran for white tower as the Blocks kept chasing her.

Back in the real world, Comic store

Lincoln and Clyde picked up the latest issue of Ace Savvy and left the store.

Lincoln: (Closed the comic) Wow. No way Card Countess was gonna have her master plan go through.

Clyde: Yeah dude.

Lincoln: Come on. Let's got to my house. Gotta check up on Frances.

Clyde: Okay.

Back at the Loud House

When they reached the Loud House, they head to Lincoln's room. Lincoln looked at Frances's tank and saw she wasn't there. The two friends eyes widen and the scream in horror.

Lincoln: (Freaking out) No! No! NO! NO! Frances got out?!

Clyde: This isn't good! If Leni sees her….

Lincoln: (Shuts Clyde up) Don't say it!

Clyde: She's gotta be somewhere.

Lincoln looks under his desk and gasps in shock. He sees his outlet was burnt. Meaning one thing.

Lincoln: (Gasp) Oh no! Xana!

Clyde: (In shock) Xana?!

Then his computer was beeping.

Lincoln: (Answers) Aelita?

Aelita: (Comes up on screen) Lincoln, Clyde! Xana's activated a tower. The pulsations are getting stronger.

Clyde: You think he took control of Frances!?

Lincoln: Oh man. If she's under Xana's control, then Leni's gonna be in for a big fright.

Aelita: Then we have a huge problem.

Lincoln: (Types) Okay. I'm launching the scan on Lyoko now.

The scanner starts scanning for an activated tower. And after a few seconds it picked it up.

Clyde: We got it.

Lincoln: Aelita! The activated tower is in the Forest Sector. Head over to it and wait for us there.

Aelita: Okay. I'm off. Better hurry.

She logged off.

At Ronnie Anne's House.

The Loud sisters were there hanging with Carlotta and Bobby. But Leni was still shaken by Frances a little.

Carlota: Relax Leni. There are no spiders here.

Little did they know, Frances and a lot of other spiders were in the vents.

Luna: Yeah dude.

Leni. I'm sorry. I just really hate spiders. I remember Lucy reading this story about a girl whose face had a spider egg in her cheek.

The sisters: (Annoyed) Lucy!

Lucy: Scary Stories to tell in the Dark. The Red Spot. That's a classic.

Carlotta: How do you girls put up with her?

Lola: We usually let her roll with it.

Luan: I heard that story before to. And let's say… It's creepy and Crawly. (Laughing) Get it?

Luna: (Annoyed) Really dude?

Then Spiders start crawling down they're webs and go into Carlotta's wardrobe.

Lana: Well your safe here Leni and Frances is in Lincoln's room back home. So there's no way she could get here.

Lisa: Carlotta. Do you happen to have the activity to persuade Leni's nervous system?

Carlotta: (Confused) Huh?

Bobby: I think she means do you have something to calm her down?

Carlotta: Hm. Let me see.

She got up from the bed and walks up to her wardrobe.

In the living room

Ronnie Anne was working her part of Aelita's Materialization. Then her phone rang and saw it was Lincoln calling.

Ronnie Anne: (Answers) Hey Lincoln. What's up?

(Side view)

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne, we have 2 problems?

Ronnie Anne: (Deadpan) Let me guess. Frances got out?

Lincoln: Yes. And the other thing, she's under the control of Xana!

Ronnie Anne: (Eyes widen in shock) What?!

Lincoln: Yeah! Xana's attacking.

Clyde: (Steps in) He must have gave Frances strength to escape from her cage.

Lincoln: I guess he can also take control of Animal more than electricity and objects.

Ronnie Anne: But what Xana wants to do with her.

Lincoln: Well we don't know where she is.

Then Ronnie Anne heard screaming and saw Leni run out of the house.

Leni: (Screaming in fear) AH! SPIDERS!

Lincoln Voice: Ronnie Anne, please tell me that wasn't Leni.

Then she saw spiders crawling out of the house. Then she ran to Carlotta's room and saw the rest of Lincoln's sister, Bobby and Carlotta dangling from spider webs on the ceiling. She also saw Frances looking at her. Then Frances crawls to another spider egg, bites it and more spiders hatched.

Ronnie Anne: (To her phone) Found Frances. (Shut the door and tries to block it) She hung the rest of your sisters, Carlota and Bobby to the ceiling!

Lincoln's voice: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Clyde's voice: (Shocked) Even Lori?!

Ronnie Anne: (Deadpan, groans) Yes even Lori!

Back at the Loud House

Clyde: (Screams in dismay) NOOOOOOOO!

Lincoln: (Slaps him) Get it together man!

Back at Ronnie Anne's

Ronnie Anne: I found out Xana's scheme! He's using Frances to contaminate spider eggs with special venom, to make spider fall under his control!

(Side view)

Lincoln: Oh great. Xana turned Frances into a contagious spider.

Clyde: Well then we better stop this before it gets out of hand dude!

Then Ronnie Anne saw spider crawling from under her and climbing up her.

Ronnie Anne: (Trying to get them off her) Hey! Get off!

Lincoln's voice: Ronnie? What's going on?!

Ronnie Anne: (Having trouble) Get off me! Ah!

Then the spider wrap her in webbing and hang her on the ceiling.

Lincoln's voice: Ronnie Anne?!

Clyde's voice: What's going on there?!

Ronnie Anne: (Calls out to her phone) Guys! I'm all wrapped up in webs. I won't be able to help! You two get to Lyoko! Deactivate the tower!

Then her phone was all webbed up.

Back at the Loud House

Lincoln: (Hangs up) Looks like it's up to us.

Clyde: We gotta hurry. Aelita needs backup.

Lincoln and Clyde: To the factory!

They run downstairs and out of the house to grab they're bikes. But when they reached them, they find them all webbed up.

Lincoln: Oh you've got to be kidding me!

Clyde: You wrapped up our bikes! Dang it Xana!

Lincoln: Looks like we're running.

Clyde: I suppose we don't have a choice.

Lincoln: (Grins) Try not to throw up!

Clyde: (Glares) Oh hilarious Loud.

Lincoln: Okay. Let's go,

Then Leni was running up to the house out of breath.

Leni: (Out of breath) I think I lost them. (Sees Lincoln and Clyde running, curious) Where are they going?

Really curios, she follows them. When the boys, Clyde felt something on his face.

Clyde: (Grossed out) Ugh! (Saw spiders coming to him) Ah! LINCOLN!

Lincoln turns and saw Clyde being attacked by spiders and take away.

Lincoln: (Shocked) CLYDE!

Clyde: (Calls out) GET OUT OF HERE! GET THAT TOWER DEACTIVATED!

Lincoln nods and runs off. Leni saw Clyde get taken away and Lincoln run off on his own.

At the Factory

Lincoln made it the factory, swung down on the rope and got to the elevator. As he pressed down, the elevator took him to the lab. But what he didn't know was that when he got on the rope, he dropped his house key. Once he got there, he booted up the computer and tried to contact Aelita.

Lincoln: Aelita? You there?

She came up on screen.

Aelita: Lincoln, you made it. Wait. Where's Clyde?

Lincoln: He and Ronnie got captured by Frances and the other Xana controlled spiders. Now it's just you and me.

Aelita: Dang it Xana!

Lincoln: Dang it Xana is right. How close are you to the tower?

Aelita: I just left the way tower. I'm just waiting on you now.

Lincoln: On my way. (Sets up the self-transfer program) Lyoko, here I come.

Aelita: Hurry before Xana sends his welcoming committee.

He climbs down the ladder to the Scanner room

Scanner room

Lincoln arrives in front of the scanner and was ready to go.

Lincoln: (Steps in) Transfer Lincoln! (The scanner closed on him and scans him) Scanner Lincoln! (The procedure finishes) VIRTUALIZATION!

A bright light consumed him and he fell through the virtual tunnel.

Back on Lyoko, Forest Sector

Lincoln got beamed onto Lyoko and landed on the ground. He got up and looked around for Aelita.

Lincoln: Aelita? Where are you?

Aelita: (Appears from behind a tree) Right here.

Lincoln: We better get to the tower before Clyde, Ronnie Anne and my sisters end up as spider chow. The spiders out there are multiplying like crazy. And I can tell you Leni would not like that a single bit.

Aelita: The towers this way.

Lincoln: Okay. Let's go.

They follow the pulsations leading to the tower.

Back in the real world

Leni was still trying to find Lincoln.

Leni: Linky?! Where are you?

Then she sees everyone in town running away from spiders.

Girl: AH! GROSS!

Boy: (Trying to shake them off) UGH! I HATE SPIDERS!

Leni: (Freaking out) O M GOSH! THERE ARE SPIDERS EVERYWHERE!

She runs off again screaming, sees the factory and decides to hide there.

Leni: (Out of breath) I think I'll be safe here. (Sees Lincoln's house key and Ace Savvy keychain) Hey. (Picks it up) this is Lincoln's key. That means he's gotta be here.

Back on Lyoko

Lincoln and Aelita were still running trying to find the tower.

Aelita: I can't believe Xana was able to make one spider take control of a millions of them.

Lincoln: Well I don't want exterminators going after her. The only thing I want is for Frances to be alive.

Aelita: I'm sure Xana would still want her to be to. Besides he makes anything invincible.

Lincoln: Only when a tower is activated.

Then a blast was fired.

Lincoln and Aelita: (Jumped) Whoa!

They look for their attackers and see 3 Mega-tanks roll up to them.

Lincoln: 3 Mega-tanks vs 1 Lincoln. Dang it.

Back in the real world

Clyde was struggling with the spiders.

Clyde: (Trying to break free) Come on! Come on! (Breaks the webs) Yes!

He runs off to the factory. He pulls out his walkie talkie and calls Lincoln.

Clyde: Clyde to Lincoln. Do you read me?

Back on Lyoko

Lincoln: (Answers) Clyde! (Sighs) Man am I glad you're okay.

Clyde's voice: I just broke free of the spiders. What's going on with you?

Lincoln: Aelita and I are being ambushed by 3 Mega-tanks. We're nowhere close to the tower, and they happen to have the upper hand.

As he spoke to his best friend, the Mega-tanks kept blasting as he and Aelita hide behind a tree.

Back in the real world

Clyde: Hang on Lincoln! I'm coming! Try to get rid of them till I get there.

He puts his talkie in his pocket and ran to the factory.

Lincoln: How am I gonna get rid of 3 Mega-tanks blasting at me? (Thinks) Come on Loud. You're the Man with a Plan. Think, think, think!

Aelita: Lincoln, we need to get through them to get to the activated tower.

Lincoln: I know. But I don't know how to take care of all of them at once without getting thrown out! There are 3 strong tanks and one me! It's not like I could just multiply or triplicate! (Felt a strange force, confused) What the heck was that?

Aelita: (A little shocked) Uh…Uh.

Lincoln: Why are you looking at me like that?

Aelita: (Points behind him) That's why Lincoln.

He looked and saw what happened to be two more Lincoln's.

Lincoln: (Shocked and confused) Wha… Who are you two?

Lincoln clone 1: What's it look like? We're you.

Lincoln clone 2: How did I get 3 of me?

Aelita: Well First of all Lincoln…or Lincoln's, you're talking to yourself, literally. Second, you did said triplicate and there's 3 of you.

Lincoln: Sweet!

Lincoln and clones: I can make clones of myself!

Lincoln clone 2: Let's blow these marbles to smithereens!

Lincoln: (To Clone 1) Okay you take the left! (To Clone 2) You take the right! I got the center.

The three Lincoln's ran toward the Mega-tanks.

Back in the real world

Leni was walking around the factory trying to find Lincoln.

Leni: What would Linky be doing in a place like this?

She walk through the boiler room and saw a strange light in a hole in the wall. Curious, she walked towards it. Back at the factory entrance, Clyde rushed on in, swung from the rope, called up the elevator and went down to the lab. Once he got there, he got in the chair put on the head set and spoke through the microphone.

Clyde: Lincoln? Aelita? Can you hear me?

Lincoln's voice: Loud and clear buddy.

Clyde: (See's three other yellow silhouettes, confused) Uh, Lincoln? I'm seeing 2 other people on screen. Did you virtualize anyone else?

Aelita: (On screen) No he didn't.

Lincoln's voice: I happened to have a special power to. If you want to see, come on over.

Clyde: (Sets up the procedure) On my way.

He got out of the chair and went for the scanners. On screen the timer made it to zero.

Back in the Scanner room

Clyde was all ready to go as he was in front of his scanner.

Clyde: (Gets in) Transfer Clyde! (The scanner closed on him and scans him) Scanner Clyde! (The procedure finishes) VIRTUALIZATION!

A bright light consumed him and he fell through the virtual tunnel.

Back on Lyoko

Clyde was beamed onto Lyoko and landed on the ground and saw the 3 Lincoln's which made his eyes widen in shock.

Lincoln: Clyde, welcome to the party!

Clyde: (Shocked and confused) Am I seeing triple?

He then heard a noise behind a tree and readies his arrows.

Aelita: (Appears from behind the tree) Hello Clyde. Nice of you to drop in.

Clyde: (Puts his arm down) Thanks. Why are there 3 Lincoln's? Is that his special power?

Lincoln and clones: Yes it is.

Then one of the Lincoln's stabbed one of the Mega-tanks symbol and it blew up.

Lincoln clone 1: Finally progress! 1 down, 2 to go.

Then one them blasted the clone and it dissolved.

Lincoln and remaining clone: Dang it!

Lincoln clone 2: (To one of the Mega-tanks) Hey! No one messes a Loud! (Aims his laser cannon at it and jumps high) CANNONBALL!

The cannonball blasts made contact with the symbol on the second and it blew up.

Lincoln: Last one.

Then the monster blasted the remaining clone exposing the real Lincoln.

Lincoln: Uh oh.

The Mega-tank blasted Lincoln and was a direct hit making him fall on his back. Clyde looks at his status on his watch.

Clyde: Lincoln, you lost 50 life points. These tanks have a powerful blast.

Lincoln: (Groans) Your telling me.

Clyde: (Runs in) I'll help you with this last one Linc!

Lincoln: Thank's buddy.

They rush at the remaining Mega-tank, jumped onto it ready to strike.

Lincoln: (Stabs the symbol with his dagger) IMPACT!

He jumps off.

Clyde: (Fires an arrow at it) LASER ARROW!

He jumped off the Mega-tank and it rolled into a tree and blew up. The two friends got up and high fived.

Lincoln: That's how we do it.

Clyde: Clincoln McLoud style.

Aelita: (Comes up to them) Clincoln McLoud?

Lincoln: It's this thing me and Clyde have back on earth.

Clyde: How far is the tower?

Lincoln: Not far. Direction north, northwest. Let's go.

The three ran off to the tower.

Back in the real world, Ronnie Anne's house.

Ronnie Anne and the others were still hanging on the ceiling and they're head looked red.

Lola: (Groans) All the blood is rushing to my head.

Lynn: Mine feels like it's gonna explode.

Luan: Well that thought is RUSHING through the air! (Laughs) Get it?

Everyone groaned at her joke.

Carlotta: Stop it with the bad jokes Luan.

Luan: Oh come on. It was funny.

Lana: Guys my arms and legs are asleep.

Bobby: Mine to.

Lori: This is the worst day of my life.

Luna: Ditto.

Lisa: Well at least Leni escaped.

Ronnie Anne: I just hope the guys can stop this in time.

Bobby: When you say guys Nie-Nie, do you mean Lincoln and Clyde?

Lynn: What are those Lame-O's gonna do about it?

Ronnie Anne: I'd tell you, but once they fix the problem, you won't remember any of this Lynniot.

Lynn: (Glares at her) Oh really? And what makes you say that?

Ronnie Anne: (Smirks) What makes you a threat?

Lynn: (Angry) I'M NOT!

Lori: Okay Lynn, shut up.

Bobby: (Sees spiders out the window crawling towards the house) Well whatever those two are doing, they better hurry. Because I think those spiders are hungry!

The girls except Ronnie Anne screamed.

At the factory

Frances and the army of spider arrived there and crawled they're way to the lab.

Back on Lyoko

Lincoln, Clyde and Aelita saw the activated tower.

Clyde: There it is! Homestretch!

Then they see 3 Blocks appear from behind the tower which made the three stop in they're tracks.

Aelita: I guess Xana wants to make this interesting for us.

Lincoln: Then let's make it interesting for them. I'm gonna try something.

Clyde: What?

Lincoln: Watch and learn. (He ran towards one of the blocks) TRIANGULATE!

He clones himself again but sprints in triangle form around the Block. As he did, the Block itself was confused. It didn't know which the real Lincoln was or where he's sprinting. Then the sprinting stopped and the 3 Lincoln's stabbed the symbol on one side of it causing it to explode.

Clyde: (Impressed) Beautiful!

Aelita: (Claps) Yes. Well formed.

Then Clyde got blasted in the leg.

Clyde: MY LEG!

Lincoln: (Looks at Clyde's status) Clyde you lost 30 life points.

Clyde: (Aims his arm at a Block) LASER ARROW!

His shot was a direct hit and the Block blew up.

Lincoln: FUSION! (His clones fuse back with him leaving one Lincoln, Calls out) Hey blockhead!

He got the Blocks attention and he jumped high.

Clyde: (Chuckles) Blockhead.

Lincoln: CANNONBALL! (Fires a cannonball and hit the Block) Target hit!

The Block blew up and Lincoln landed back on the ground. Then Aelita saw something come behind Lincoln.

Aelita: (Worried) Lincoln! Behind you!

Lincoln saw another Mega-tank and it blasted Lincoln which got him de-virtualized.

Clyde: Lincoln!

Back in the real world, Scanner room

Lincoln appeared back in his scanner.

Lincoln: Dang it. Stupid Mega-tanks.

He climbs up the ladder to the lab to assisted Clyde from there.

In the lab

Leni climbed down the ladder and looked around the lab.

Leni: (Amazed) Wow. That's Totes awesome.

Lincoln arrived in the lab and was shocked to see Leni there.

Lincoln: (Shocked) Leni?!

Leni: (Sees Lincoln, happy) Oh. There you are Linky.

Lincoln: What are you doing here?

Leni: I'm hiding from the spiders. Also I followed you. (Looks at the computer) What is all of this?

Lincoln: It's a Super Computer. And right now I have to get to work. (Gets in the chair and puts on the headset) Clyde, Aelita?

Aelita's voice: We're here.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita: The Mega-tank is blocking us from getting to the tower.

Clyde: How many life points do I have left Lincoln?

Lincoln's voice: You have 60 left. You have to hit the target!

Clyde: I'm trying!

Back in the real world

Leni: Is that Clyde? He's in there? Hi Clyde!

Clyde's voice: (Shocked) Leni?! What's Leni doing at the factory?

Lincoln: She followed me here.

Leni: Is this a video game?

Then on the second screen, Xana's symbol appeared.

Lincoln: Uh oh.

Leni: (Concerned) Uh oh?! Why Uh oh?!

Then they heard spiders crawling all over and the army of them arriving in the lab. And they see Frances leering at them

Lincoln: (Freaked out) OH DANG IT!

Leni: (Scared) AAAAAAH! SPIDERS!

Back on Lyoko

Aelita covered her ears from Leni's high pitch screaming.

Aelita: (Groans) Wow, that girl can scream.

Clyde: (Still fighting the Mega-tank) Tell me about it! (Tries firing but nothing) Oh no! I'm all out of arrows!

Aelita: Well try something! If I get de-virtualized, I'll disappear forever!

Back in the real world.

Leni was in the corner cowering while spiders were crawling all over Lincoln.

Lincoln: (Freaking out) Ah! GET OFF ME! (He kept swiping) UGH! GET OFF!

Then Frances made web across the wall and it caused Lincoln to trip over it.

Leni: (Worried) Linky!

The spiders webs Lincoln's arms and legs down to the floor.

Lincoln: (Trying to break free) CLYDE, AELITA HURRY UP WITH THAT TOWER!

Then Frances got onto Lincoln stomach. Lincoln looked at her as she hissed at him. It caused him to scream in fear. Leni, looked at how afraid he was at the possessed spider as it looked like it was ready to kill him. That made Leni angry as she pulled out bug killer. Frances got up to Lincoln's face and she hissed again which made Lincoln scream louder. But before Frances was ready to drain the blood out of him, she and the other spiders were sprayed with bug killer.

Leni: (Angry) STEP AWAY FROM MY BABY BROTHER! (Sprays Frances) ESPECIALLY YOU!

Even though she spray her, it wasn't gonna kill Frances.

Lincoln: (In his head) She did it.

Leni: (Stops spraying, rushes to Lincoln) Linky. (Frees his arms and legs then hugs him) Are you okay sweetie?

Lincoln: Yeah. I'm alright. (Smiles) Leni, you did it! You conquered your fear!

Leni: (Smiles) O M Gosh! Your right!

Aelita's voice: Lincoln? Can you hear me?

Lincoln: (To Leni) Keep the spiders back. I have to get to the computer!

Leni: Okay!

Leni went and sprayed the spiders again as Lincoln got up to the main frame.

Lincoln: I'm here Aelita. What's going on?

Back on Lyoko

Aelita: Clyde's all out of ammo.

Lincoln's voice: Oh no.

Clyde: What do I do now Lincoln?

Lincoln's voice: Try using your claws!

Clyde: (Sighs) Well. Worth a shot. (Draws out his claws) Take this!

He run at the Mega-tank as it powers up. But it was too late for it to blast. Clyde slashed his claws on the symbol and the Mega-tank blew up.

Clyde: Sweet. I have a secondary weapon.

Aelita: Great work Clyde.

Back in the real world, Ronnie Anne's house

Spiders crawled up the walls and were ready to feast on the sisters, Bobby, Ronnie Anne and Carlotta's blood as they all screamed in fear.

Ronnie Anne: Guys! Whatever you're doing, please hurry up!

Back at the factory

Leni kept spraying until the can was completely empty.

Leni: Huh? (Shakes the can) Dang it! Lincoln, I'm out of spray!

Lincoln: (Nervous) Oh boy.

Then Frances got angry and webbed Leni onto the wall.

Leni: (Grossed out) Ew! Spider webs on my dress!

Then Frances was leering at Lincoln as he tensed up. Then he turned back to the computer and typed in the coordinates for the Return to the past. But just before he could launch it, Frances webbed him and tried to pull him back. But Lincoln kept trying to fight it and reach the enter key to launch the program. But Xana made Frances really strong.

Lincoln: (Struggling) Gotta….Launch…The…Program!

Back on Lyoko

Aelita approached the tower and entered it. Then walks to the center of the platform and she elevates to the top of the tower.

Back in the real world at Ronnie Anne's house

The girls and Bobby kept screaming as the spider were ready to feast.

Back on Lyoko

When Aelita arrived at the top, the platform lit up.

Back in the real world

Lincoln was forcefully pulled back and hit the wall making Leni fall on top of him. Then they see the army coming at them causing the two siblings hug each other in fear.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita activated the interface and scanned her hand as it got her access print and her name came up. Then it was ready for her to enter the code.

Back in the real world

(Side view)

Ronnie Anne braced herself for the spiders bite and Frances jumped at Lincoln and Leni as they shut their eye, bracing for impact.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita enter the code, Lyoko. Once she did the tower was deactivate and binary walls fell to the bottom of the tower.

Back in the real world, Ronnie Anne's house

The spiders froze in place and fell down to the floor. Making the girls confused. Ronnie Anne sighed in relief.

Ronnie Anne: (Sighs) About time.

Back at the factory

Frances almost made contact with Lincoln and Leni, but froze and collapsed to the ground. And all the other spider fell from exhaustion. Lincoln sighed in relief and walked up to the computer.

Leni: So what now Linky?

Lincoln: (Sighs in disappointment) I'm sorry Leni. But in few seconds, you won't remember any of this, and you'll be back to being scared of spiders.

Leni: What do you mean?

Lincoln: Well…This. (Pressed enter) Return to the past now!

Light was blasting up from the tower. And the light consumed the entire world.

Back to early today

Leni was hiding under her covers in her bed while the others were comforting her.

Lori: Relax Leni. She in Lincoln's room and she's not coming in here.

Leni: (Scared) But she's so creepy. I feel like she might come in here.

Lily: Weni.

Lynn: Let's hope today goes by fast. I don't want her screaming her head off when she sees her crawling all over the house.

Everyone: (Annoyed) LYNN!

She jumped at they're outburst.

Lana: Why do you insist on saying stuff that makes thing go out of hand!?

Lola: Yeah Lynn. You need to learn to be quiet!

Lynn: Gees. Take a joke lame-o's.

Lucy: (Behind Lynn) That's not a joke.

Lynn jumped in fear.

Luan: She's right. I know better jokes.

Lincoln heard they're conversation and was disappointed that everything was back to way it was for Leni. He walked back to his room and got in his chair

Lincoln: (To the audience) Well I was glad Leni was able to conquer fear when Xana was attacking. But now that we're back to where we started, she afraid again. I was so proud of her.

His friends heard everything as they came up on his computer.

Clyde: Don't worry Lincoln. I'm sure she'll be able to again.

Lincoln: I just wish I could tell her the truth.

Aelita: We know. But we can't risk anyone finding out about the Super Computer.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. Sorry Lincoln.

Lincoln: Oh well. At least now I learned a new skill on Lyoko.

Ronnie Anne: What? What can he do?

Lincoln: I can Triplicate. As in make clones of myself.

Aelita: It was awesome!

Clyde: He can even sprint in triangular form to confuse the monster he's running around.

Ronnie Anne: Now dude. That is awesome.

Clyde: By the way Lincoln, we gotta do something about me running out of arrows.

Lincoln: Don't worry buddy. I'm working on program now that will help reload you with arrows.

Clyde: Great.

The next day

The girls said good bye to Frances, Leni was left to say good-bye. But she was nervous to do so.

Leni: (Nervous) Well…So long Frances.

Lincoln: Don't worry Leni, I know one day you'll be able face your fear of spiders.

Leni: (Smiles) Thanks Linky.

She kissed his cheek and he left the house.

Lincoln: Glad that attack is over.

Back in the house, Luan had her fake spider and dropped it on Leni's head. As Lincoln walked to Mrs. Johnson's house, he heard Leni scream in fear.

Leni: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SPIDER!

Lincoln: (Sighs) Someday. But not today.

 **Well there you have it. Leni was able to conquer her fear again, but forgot about it, they saved Frances from Xana, and Lincoln learned to Triplicate and Triangulate and Clyde learned Tiger Claw. What will be next for our heroes? Find out next time.**


	10. Satellite

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Let's see what our heroes will get into today.**

Royal Woods Cinema

It's another day in Royal Woods and the Loud siblings except Lynn we're enjoying the movie Christopher Robin. They were at the part where Tigger introduces himself and sings his song.

Luna: (Whispers) He'll never get old.

Leni: (Whispers) Pooh bear and Piglet are so cute.

Lucy: I like Eeyore.

Lori: (Whispers) I literally know.

Lynn: (Whispers, bored) This is lame. Whose idea was this anyway?

Lincoln: (Whispers) It was mine and the twins idea. This is a movie we all can agree on. Don't you remember?

Flashback

Lori: Okay guys. Mom and Dad said we can go see a movie today, but what should we see?

Lynn: (Gets an idea) I know. The First Purge!

Everyone: (Buzzer noises, thumbs down) Too Gorey.

Luan: Plus if Lily saw it, she'll have nightmares for weeks.

Luna: Any other ideas dudes?

The twins and Lincoln look at movie they could see on Lincoln's laptop.

Lola: What do you think?

Lana: (Sees one) Oh. How about that one?

Lincoln: (Shows the girls) Me and the twins say we should go see Christopher Robin.

Lynn: (Buzzer noises, thumbs down) Lame!

Lori: Two choices. So it's voting time. All in favor of (Shutters) The First Purge?

Lynn: (Raises her hand) Boom!

Lori: And all those who want to see Christopher Robin?

Everyone except Lynn: (Raise their hands) I!

Lori: Christopher Robin it is!

Flashback over

Lynn: (Whispers) Ugh. I hate this movie.

Luan: (Whispers) Well too bad Lynn. We all agreed on this.

Flashback

Lisa's voice: (Whispers) And there is also the fact that you tried to sneak a ticket to see the movie you wanted to see behind our back.

Lynn snuck away from her siblings back to the ticket booth.

Lynn: One ticket for The First Purge.

She was grabbed by Lana and Lucy.

Lucy and Lana: No!

Lynn: (Being dragged away) HEY!

Few minutes later

Luan's voice: (Whispers) And when we got all set with the snacks you tried to sneak away again to go see it when the guy checked our tickets.

Lynn stayed behind her siblings so they wouldn't see her, tried to go in the other theater. But Lori and Lincoln caught her.

Lincoln: Going somewhere Lynniot?

Lynn: (Lies) Uh….to the bathroom.

Lori: No. Your trying to sneak away to go see the First Purge.

Lynn: (Got grabbed by them and Luna, complaining) I don't want to see Christopher Robin!

Luna: Tough luck dude! We all agreed!

Lola: Come on Lynn, stop being a baby. (To Lily) No offence Lily.

Lily: (Waves her hand, babbles) Goo goo.

Flashback over

Lynn: (Whispers) But this movie is lame.

Lincoln: (Whispers) Well too bad Lynn. You're watching it anyway. So shut up and watch.

Lynn: (Angry, whispers) Your getting a Dutch Oven when we get home Stinkoln.

Lola: (Smacks Lynn with her glove, whispers) No he's not because he's right. If you didn't want to see this, you should've stayed at home.

Then suddenly, everyone in the audiences phones rang out loud and they all answered.

Everyone: Hello? Hello?

They got no answers back. Lincoln looked at his sisters and shrugged in confusion. Then the manager came in angry and stopped the movie.

Manager: (Angry) We have a policy on using phones during movies. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you all to leave.

Everyone groaned and soon the entire theater was cleared out.

Outside

The people went to they're cars and drove off home. The Loud kids were in Vanzilla driving home.

Lynn: (Smiles) Glad that stopped that lame movie.

Lincoln: (Confused) I don't understand. Didn't everybody turn they're ringers off?

The girls: Yeah.

Lincoln: (Glares at Lori) Lori?

Everyone glares at her.

Lori: What? What if I get a text from Bobby?

Lana: Just text him you're at a movie.

Luna: That was really weird dudes. Everyone's cells went off at the same time?

Lisa: Perhaps there was some sort of signal frequency in the area that made the cellular devices go off.

Luan: Frequently I think is was crazy. (Laughs) Get it?

Everyone groans.

Lola: This stinks. Now we can't see how the movie ends.

Lucy: And I can't enjoy more of the theaters darkness.

Leni: (Pulls out her phone, yells at it in anger) WHY DID YOU DO THAT EVIL PHONE?!

Lynn: Pfft! The ending was probably lame anyway. Robin must have died in the end.

Everyone glares at her.

Lincoln: This is why none of us like spending most of our time with you!

The girls except Lynn: Yeah.

She jumped when she heard they're response.

The Loud House

Vanzilla pulls up into the driveway and the siblings exit it and head into the house. Once they did, they see the parents watching TV?

Lynn Sr: Hey kids. How was the movie?

Luan: We didn't watch the whole thing because everyone in the theater was kicked out.

Rita: What? Why?

Lola: For some reason, everyone's phones went off.

Rita and Lynn Sr: They did? So did our phones.

Lincoln: (Raise an eyebrow) At the same time?

Lynn Sr: Yeah. That was weird. And there was nobody there.

Lori: Okay. This is literally weird.

Luna: Yeah dude.

A few minutes later, Lincoln's room

Lincoln was on his computer chatting with Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln: And right in the middle of the movie, everyone's phones went off and there was no one there. Then the manager came in, stopped the movie and told all of us to leave. Which is weird because I remember turning off my ringer. Did it happen with you guys?

Clyde: Yeah. I was watching AFV with my dad's and our phones went off.

Ronnie Anne: And I was at the Burpin Burger with Bobby and my mom and then ring.

Lincoln: This is weird. This can't just be a coincidence. Phones don't usually go off at the same time.

Clyde: I'll say. You think it's Xana that's the cause of this?

Ronnie Anne: Maybe.

Lincoln: Why don't we check with Aelita?

The three called in Aelita.

Ronnie Anne: Aelita? Are you there?

Aelita: (Came up) Hi guys.

Clyde: Hey, have you noticed anything on Lyoko?

Aelita: (Shakes her head) No. Why? Is something wrong?

Lincoln: That's what we're trying to figure out. Earlier today everyone's cell phones went off at the same time and got no response to the answers.

Ronnie Anne: And we don't know if this is Xana's doing.

Aelita: Wow. That is strange. And I don't even own one since I'm a program.

Ronnie Anne: Well it couldn't have been telemarketers.

Lincoln: Or prank callers.

Clyde: Maybe it's one of Luan's pranks.

Lincoln: No because it happened to her to.

Aelita: Perhaps something was interfering.

Lincoln: Well Lisa did theorize that there could have been a frequency that was in the area making them ring. We're gonna have to investigate. It's a good thing with some junk I found at the junkyard, I was able to reverse-engineer it into a device that can detect strong frequency waves.

Clyde: Nice. I say we should look around at a higher ground. I'll go with you.

Lincoln: Where should we look?

Ronnie Anne: Try the construction site downtown.

Lincoln: Alright. We go see what we can find and meet you at your place Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. And I'll launch a scan on Lyoko. Aelita?

Aelita: Say no more Ronnie Anne. I'll take a closer look.

The three logged of and Lincoln left.

At Ronnie Anne's house, Ronnie Anne's room

Ronnie Anne: (Types on her computer) Okay. Let's see if there's a tower.

She launched the scan and waited. For now it detected nothing.

15 minutes later, at the construction site

Lincoln and Clyde were at the very top of the construction. Lincoln walked around trying to find a signal.

Clyde: So Lynn kept trying to sneak out of the theater to see the First Purge?

Lincoln: Yep. All she did was complain. (Imitates Lynn) We all agreed with the purge, not Robin. Let's see the purge! (Blows a raspberry) Bam!

Clyde: (Raises an eyebrow) What was that? Her farting?

Lincoln: Yeah. But hey, we agreed to see Christopher Robin… Oh and by the way, you running low on arrows when you're on Lyoko, I made a program that will reload you.

Clyde: Thanks a ton buddy.

Lincoln: Anytime pal. However it takes like 2 minutes to reload you.

Clyde: Hey. As long as I have something to reload me, I'm happy.

Lincoln: (Picks up a signal) Hey wait. I got something.

Clyde: Where's it coming from?

They look ahead and see where it's coming from.

Lincoln and Clyde: The main television antenna?

Then Lincoln's phone rang.

Lincoln: (Answers) Talk to me.

(Side view)

Ronnie Anne: It's Ronnie Anne. The scan hasn't picked up any activated tower.

Clyde: Maybe Lisa was right.

Aelita: I haven't seen anything either. False alarm.

Clyde then felt his pocket vibrate and took out his phone.

Clyde: (Eyes widen) Uh Lincoln? (Shows him his phone) Look.

Lincoln looked at his phone and saw the id had Xana's logo.

Lincoln: (Gasp) Dang it! Xana!

Ronnie Anne: (Saw the scanner) Speak of the devil! He's at it again!

At Ronnie Anne's house

The Loud's, McBride's, Santiago's and Casagrandes were discussing the phone predicament that was going on.

Lynn Sr: It happened to you all to?

Hector: Yes.

Howard: It's so strange. How could everyone's phones go off at the same time?

Carlos: Perhaps a frequency wave was in the Royal Woods area that caused all the phones to go off.

Lisa: That's what I theorized.

Rose: Or maybe it was demons!

Lucy: (Smiles, appears behind everyone) We can only hope.

Everyone jumps at her sudden appearance.

Rita: Either that or the telephone wires have gone haywire.

Frida: Or it was those retched prank callers.

Harold: Prank callers don't call everyone's phones at the same moment.

Luna: Well it didn't just happen to us. It happened all over town. It's even on the news dudes.

They look at the TV and saw she was right.

Kathrine Mulligan: A strange current of event happened today in Royal Woods. All phones in the whole town went off with no one there. Many people are speculating on what the cause of this outburst was. As we speak technicians are searching the problem with the phone cables. However they say there is nothing wrong.

Lola: I don't get it.

Lana: Me neither. What gives?

Bobby: Maybe the government was trying to test everyone's phones.

Carlota: I don't know about that cousin.

Leni: Maybe our phones were trying to call us.

Everyone face palmed.

Lynn: Phones can't do that Leni.

Lori: I Literally want to know what made this happen.

Carl: (Smirks) Me to my lovely gazelle.

Carlota: (Rolls her eyes) Oh brother.

In Ronnie Anne's room

The three friends were discussing the problem.

Ronnie Anne: What could Xana be doing that involves the phone signal and the main TV dish?

Lincoln: That's what we're trying to figure out. (Thinks while working, gets the picture) Wait a minute. I think I get it. Xana's using the antenna units in town to try to plug into the main television dish. That's why all the phones rang. It jammed they're frequencies.

Ronnie Anne: We already know that. And?

Clyde: (Gets it) Oh. I see where you're going Lincoln. If Xana manages to get control of the dish, he'll have direct access to the satellites that are now orbiting the earth.

Ronnie Anne: (Eyes widen) And there's a military satellite orbiting.

Clyde: But what would Xana do with that?

Lincoln: I don't know. In these time, the satellites are used for spying, but if Xana reprograms one, who knows what he's capable of doing with it.

Ronnie Anne: Well thank god I detected a tower.

Then Aelita came up on screen.

Lincoln: What's up Aelita?

Aelita: Guys, Xana's activated a tower in the Ice sector.

Clyde: We're on our way.

Aelita: Better hurry.

Ronnie Anne: (Logs off) Let's roll out Lame-O's.

Lincoln: Let's do it to it!

The three left the room and were heading for the door.

Ronnie Anne: (Calls out) Mom! Lincoln, Clyde and I are heading out!

Maria's voice: Okay! Be careful out there.

The three head out the door. Lincoln got on his bike, Ronnie Anne got out her skateboard, and Clyde had roller blades.

Ronnie Anne: Roller blades?

Clyde: Yeah. I'm trying new things.

Lincoln: Okay, let's get going!

They ride off to the factory. As they ride through the neighborhood they do tricks.

Clyde: Wow. We're really doing well with those air tricks.

Lincoln: I'll say.

Ronnie Anne: I told you those skills would get to you one day.

The Factory

The three arrived and parked they're equipment inside. Then they swung down on the ropes to the elevator. Once they reached it, they rode it down to the lab.

The lab

Lincoln exits the lift.

Lincoln: I'll stay keep an eye open for satellite activity. You two head for the Scanner Room.

Clyde: Okay. Come on Ronnie.

The left closed and Lincoln walked up to the computer and activated the systems.

Lincoln: (Types in the transfer procedure, calls Aelita) Aelita?

Aelita: (Comes up) Lincoln, I made to the Ice sector. But I don't see any activated tower.

Lincoln: Okay. Wait there for Clyde and Ronnie Anne, and watch out for Xana's monsters. (To Clyde and Ronnie Anne) You guys ready?

Ronnie Anne: Ready!

Lincoln: (Starts the procedure) Okay! Here we go.

In the Scanner Room

Clyde and Ronnie Anne step into the scanners

Lincoln's voice: Transfer Clyde! (The scanner closes on him) Transfer Ronnie Anne! (The scanner closed on him and scans her) Scanner Clyde! Scanner Ronnie Anne!

Back in the lab

Lincoln: (Sees 3D versions of them being scanned, pressed enter) Virtualization!

In the Scanner Room

A bright light consumed them and they fell through the virtual tunnel.

On Lyoko, Ice sector

Clyde and Ronnie Anne got beamed onto Lyoko in their warrior attires and landed on the ground. Once they got up they looked around.

Aelita: (Calls out from behind a glacier) Clyde! Ronnie!

Ronnie Anne: (Spots her) There she is.

They run up to her.

Back in the real world

Lincoln kept an eye on the monitors for the satellite frequency, but nothing.

Lincoln: Good news guys. Xana's still not in control of the TV dish.

Ronnie Anne's voice: Than that gives us a little time.

Back on Lyoko

Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Aelita kept running to find the tower.

Clyde: But what kind of satellite is Xana trying to get control of?

Lincoln's voice: I'm working on that. Keep looking around for the tower.

Back in the real world

Lincoln: (Typing) I'll keep trying to see what satellite Xana wants to get his mitts on. But it won't be easy.

Back in town

Technicians were still working on the phone cables, but still didn't find the problem.

Technician: I don't know what to tell you, boss. I don't see anything wrong.

Just when he looked over it again, he got electrical shocked. Then he fell face flat.

Boss: MAC!

Everyone in the area saw everything and rushed up to him seeing if he was okay.

Technician: (Dizzy, out of it) Mommy I want my buttercup.

Then paramedics have arrived to check on him.

Boss: This has become quite an issue. I'm afraid we're gonna have to cut the cables in town until we can resolve this.

Lori overheard it and was angry about it.

Lori: (Angry) WHAT!? You can't literally do that!

Boss: I'm sorry young lady. But it's the only way to fix the problem.

Lori: And can't go a whole week without my phone!

Boss: Well I don't know what to tell you.

The boss walked away to check on his worker. Lori still wasn't gonna stand for it. So she rallied up her sisters and her friends to come to their house.

Back at the factory

Lincoln was still working on the military network.

Lincoln: (Typing) Okay, let's try the access code. (Got it) Access code accepted. Yes. And I didn't get help from Lisa. Now let's see. (Scrolls through military satellites) U466. Military satellite armed with. (Gasp) A highly destructive laser beam?

In space

The satellite Lincoln was studying was orbiting earth.

Back on Lyoko.

Ronnie Anne, Aelita and Clyde kept running to find the tower, but had no luck.

Clyde: Where could that stupid tower be?

Lincoln's voice: One thing at a time, Clyde.

Back in the real world

Lincoln: First of all I figured it out.

Ronnie Anne's voice: What?

Back on Lyoko

Lincoln's voice: I know what Xana's after. He wants to get control of a highly accurate and destructive satellite.

Back in the real world

Lincoln was reading over the records for it.

Lincoln: (Adjusts his headset) If he does, he can destroy whatever he wants.

Back on Lyoko

The three kept running but were shocked at the news Lincoln gave out. But Clyde pointed out the positive.

Clyde: The factory is safe. Xana wouldn't fire at himself.

Aelita: That's true dude.

Lincoln's voice: Right. That'll give us time to take care of things on Lyoko.

Ronnie Anne: Sounds good. But if Xana tries to destroy the town…

Back in the real world

Lincoln: Then we do have a problem. Right now, let's just find the tower and deactivate it before Xana has a chance to. (To himself) I just hope he's not gonna fire where I think he would.

Back at the Loud House

Lori, the rest of the sisters, and her friends were working on signs. They we're planning to start a riot to stop them from cutting off the phone cables.

Whitney: This was a great idea Lori.

Dana: Yeah. I can't go 7 days without my phone.

Carol: Me neither.

Becky: Yeah. I'd be bored to death.

Lori: Literally. (Looks around) Where's Lincoln?

Bobby: Nie-Nie went out with him and Clyde. Remember?

Lori: Oh yeah.

Lisa: Uh Lori. I fail to comprehend the physics of this inane constant sound waves, street name riot to physically rescue our handheld communication devices.

Lori: Lisa, it's literally the only way to save our phones.

Leni: Totes.

They all got back to work.

Back on Lyoko

The three climbed up glacier while still looking for the activated tower.

Lincoln's voice: According to the holomap, the tower is just across the bridge. But be careful. It's guarded by Hornets.

They see 5 Hornets in front of them.

Ronnie Anne: Finally some action.

Lincoln's voice: Remember. The poison they're carrying will kill your life points. So watch out.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne got ready to attack and waited for the Hornets to make a move. But they just stayed in place doing nothing.

Clyde: (Glares, confused) What are they waiting for?

Lincoln's voice: They must just want to hold you there until Xana's able to control the satellite.

Back at the real world

Lincoln: You gotta get past them.

Back on Lyoko

Clyde: (Fires an arrow) LASER ARROW!

One Hornet dodged it and saw Aelita trying to get past. Aelita noticed it was looking at her and it sprayed poison at her.

Ronnie Anne: (Worried) No Aelita! Watch out!

Aelita: (Got out of the way) Whoa!

Lincoln's voice: Aelita, don't take any risks girl. Leave that to Ronnie and Clyde.

Aelita: (Groans) Dang it. What are we supposed to do now?

Clyde: I don't know.

They just stared at the monsters thinking of a plan.

Back in the real world

The girls and Bobby were ready to go on strike. Then the parents came up to them.

Lynn Sr: Are you sure you kids want to go through with this? You could get into serious trouble.

Lola: We're not letting them take away our phones!

Rita: We know. But they're only trying to fix the problem.

Dana: By making it worse.

Lynn: Yeah. Come on mom and dad. When have we ever been wrong?

Luna: (Glares at Lynn) Don't act like you don't know sis.

Lynn: (Confused) What?

Luan: Besides I need my phone in case someone has an offer for me.

The strikers left the house and the parents sighed in disbelief.

Back at the factory

Lincoln looked at the screen thinking of a plan for the three.

Lincoln: (Groans) We have no choice guys. One of you has to make the sacrifice.

Back on Lyoko

They kept staring at the monsters until Ronnie Anne spoke up.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. I'll attracted they're attention so you dudes can get through. Here we go!

She ran in for the action.

Clyde: (Tried to stop her) Wait! Ronnie Anne!

It was too late for her to stop.

Ronnie Anne: (Throws her axes) Take that!

Her attacked missed at she caught her axes. Then the Hornets followed her.

Aelita: (Worried) Ronnie!

Clyde: (Face palms) She's nuts. (Grabs Aelita) Okay. Let's go.

They run off to get to the tower. Ronnie Anne was still trying to beat the Hornets.

Ronnie Anne: (Still attacking) Is that the best you wasps have?!

Then a laser hit her in her leg.

Back in the real world

Lincoln: (Looking at Ronnie Anne's status) Ronnie Anne, between the poison and the lasers, you've already lost 70 life points.

Ronnie Anne's voice: Hey, you said no choice Lame-O!

Back on Lyoko

Ronnie Anne: (Throws her axes again) Eat this you horrible beasts!

That time was a direct hit and the Hornet blew up. But it was still no good for her, because she got blasted in the back.

Lincoln's voice: Now you only have 20 life points left Ronnie. I'm sorry.

Back in the real world

The radar showed the satellite being controlled.

Lincoln: (Shocked) Oh no! Xana's taken over the satellite! Oh god!

Back in town

The girls and Bobby raised they're signs reading save our phones and chanting.

The girls and Bobby: NO PHONES, NO PEACE! NO PHONES, NO PEACE!

The technicians heard the riot and was getting irritated,

Boss: What is the meaning of this kids?

Lola: (Angry) We're her to stop you from cutting off our phones!

Lana: (Angry) Yeah!

Becky: (Angry) I need my phone for texting!

Luan: This strike is really wiring. (Laughing) But seriously! I suggest you stop what you're doing! I have my own company, and how am I gonna fill in requests if I can't use my phone?!

Technician: Just walk to people's house and ask.

Luan: (Complaining) That'll take too long!

Luna: (Angry) I need my phone to sign up for gigs!

Lisa: I have a scientific discovery meeting this week, I wish to discuss it over the device.

Lucy: I need it to. (Everyone jumps at her sudden appearance) I need to schedule my next Goth meeting for my club.

Carol: (Angry) How am I gonna posts selfies without it!?

Boss: Sorry kids. You can't stop us. Now go home!

The girls and Bobby: (Chanting) NO PHONES, NO PEACE! NO PHONES, NO PEACE! NO PHONES, NO PEACE!

The technicians groan in annoyance.

Back in space

The Satellite looked normal as it hovered over the earth, but Xana was still in control of it.

Back at the factory

Lincoln was hacking into the satellites systems to try to see where Xana was gonna fire.

Lincoln: Wow. What an incredible, technological master piece.

After a few seconds, he saw it was aiming at the United States and aiming in Michigan.

Computer voice: Parameters locked in place. Target localized.

The satellite was aiming directly at Royal Woods.

Lincoln: Already? Dang it! (Calls the guys) We were right. The town is in the satellites line of fire.

Clyde's voice: Dang it!

Lincoln: Wait. What?

He saw the satellite had 14 targets in place.

Back in town

The girls kept chanting while the Technicians kept working.

The girls and Bobby: YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO CUT OUR PHONES! WE ALL DO, SO NOW YOU GO! ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!

Boss: (Angry) Alright! Enough!

They all jumped at his outburst.

Back on Lyoko

Clyde and Aelita made it over the bridge but didn't see the tower.

Clyde: What's going on? I thought the tower was supposed to be here.

They Ronnie Anne still fighting the Hornets but got blasted again.

Ronnie Anne: Ugh!

Lincoln's voice: You only have 10 life points left Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne: (Tired) Clyde, it's game over for me.

Aelita was worried.

Lincoln's voice: Clyde, Aelita! The Hornets are after you!

The Hornets were flying towards Aelita and Clyde and Clyde got ready to attack.

Clyde: Lincoln, we don't see the tower!

Lincoln's voice: The holomap doesn't lie Clyde. It has to be there somewhere.

The hornets arrive and see Clyde and Aelita running in they're direction. Clyde tried using his Tiger Claws to slash them, but missed. Then the two jumped off the ledge onto another platform. One of the Hornets fired at them.

Clyde: (Uses his shield ability) SHEILD!

The attack hit the shield and protected the two. And they ran again to find the tower. Then the rest of the Hornets flew towards them.

Aelita: Where's that dang tower?!

Clyde: (Confronts the Hornets) You go on Aelita! I'll take care of these guys.

Aelita jumped off 3 more platforms down to the ground level.

Back in the real world

Lincoln: I wonder how accurate the satellite really is.

Then it came into view with 9 people and the radar scan showed familiar girls. Lincoln's eyes widen in shock.

Back in space

The satellite activated it laser, it took position and the laser was going into range.

Back at the lab

Ronnie Anne arrived in the elevator.

Ronnie Anne: So what's the situation?

Lincoln: It's going for my sisters! The laser is aimed right at them!

Ronnie Anne: (Eyes widen) Uh oh!

Lincoln: I gotta go warn them and tell everyone to evacuate! You take over!

Ronnie Anne: (Tags Lincoln out) You got it!

She got in the chair and Lincoln ran into the elevator.

Lincoln: (Pressed up) Be ready to launch the Return to the past!

The door close on him and Ronnie Anne got to work.

Back in town

The Strikers kept going but the boss was really fuming. Then the news came in for the story.

Kathrine Mulligan: Kathrine Mulligan here with a breaking news report. A strike has been issued to stop the technicians from cutting all phone wiring. The one in charge seems to be taking a fuss over it.

Lori: We're literally not stopping till you do.

Boss: I've had enough of this young lady. Now I want all of you to go back home!

Lori tries to break in to stop them but the police pushed her back.

Dana: Let us have our phones!

Whitney: We need them!

Then Lincoln ran up to them and took Kathrine's microphone.

Kathrine Mulligan: Hey! What are you…

Lincoln: (Pushes her) Can it What's you name! Everyone listen! The entire town is in danger! (Pulls out his laptop showing what he's learned) I know why all the phones rang. A virus has jammed they're frequencies by plugging in to the main television dish. With that, it has now hacked itself to a dangerous destructive military satellite!

Lola: (Not buying it) Is this a trick?

Luna: Yeah bro. I think you're being too over dramatic.

Lincoln: I'm not! And this satellite is armed with highly power destructive laser! (Points at the girls) And it's aiming you guys!

Lynn: (Laughs historically) Oh please. You've been playing too many war games. You're such a video game nerd.

Lincoln: (Glares) And you're a butt sniffer! HA!

Lynn: (Insulted) Hey!

Lisa: What satellite should we be worried about?

Lincoln: U466!

Lisa's eyes widen in shock and she dropped her sign.

Lisa: What?

Lincoln: Yeah. Take a look.

Then she runs up to Lincoln and takes his laptop.

Lisa: (Shocked) Oh dear. He's right.

Ronnie Anne's voice: Lincoln!

Lincoln: (Pulls out his walkie talkie) What's up Ronnie?!

Back at the lab

Ronnie Anne: Aiming it at your sisters was a trap. It wanted to bait one of us out so it can destroy us! Now Xana's aiming for you!

Back in town

Lincoln: (Eyes widen) He's what?!

Everyone was getting nervous.

Back on Lyoko

Clyde was still fighting the Hornets. He fired an arrow at it but missed. Then he jumped and slashed it with his claws and the Hornet blew up. Aelita kept looking around but still saw no sign of the tower. She then got attacked by 2 Hornets.

Aelita: Oh come on! Where's the tower!

She heard another blast and saw Clyde fall.

Clyde: MY LEG!

Back in the real world

Ronnie Anne wanted them to hurry. But then the Satellite was ready.

Computer voice: Laser light path locked. Satellite ready to fire.

The countdown was going and Lincoln was still in place.

Ronnie Anne: It's all over! The laser is gonna fire!

At last it hit 0.

Back in space

The laser powered up and fired.

Back in town

Lincoln: (Talking to the police) I'm telling you! You need to evacuate the town!

Policeman: Look son. If there was any danger we'd see it now.

Then they all see something in the sky and see the laser coming down.

Bobby: (Shouting) HEADS UP!

They all cleared away and the laser impacted on the street making a giant hole.

Technician: (Chuckles, shocked) What do you know? The kid was right!

Policeman: (On the megaphone) EVERYONE EVACUATE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Everyone ran away screaming. Then Lincoln's sister ran up to him.

Lana: (Freaking) Lincoln, what do we do?!

Lincoln: We have to get to the abandon factory! It's the only place that's safe!

Lori: The abandon factory?

Lynn: How do you know?!

Lincoln: Just trust me! Now come on! Run!

They ran off.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita was still having no luck finding the tower.

Aelita: Are you kidding me?! Where the heck is the tower?!

She kept looking while jumping off platforms. Clyde was still fighting the 2 Hornets. When one fired, it made Clyde jump off the ledge.

Back in the real world

The Louds and Bobby kept running towards the factory.

Lincoln: (Calls Ronnie Anne) Please tell me they found the activated tower!

(Side view)

Ronnie Anne: No. Xana you clever little sneak.

Lincoln: (Groans) Ugh! Well tell Clyde to move it! Things are not going great for us!

Ronnie Anne: Hey! It's Xana's fault we can't find it.

Back on Lyoko

Clyde: (Using his shield to deflect the Hornets attacks) Aelita! Have you found it yet?! Time is running out!

Aelita: I'm doing my best. But nothing yet Clyde. The tower is pretty well hidden.

Clyde kept firing arrows but the Hornets kept dodging. Then they blasted at him but they didn't hit him. But it was close enough to make him fall. He tried to balance himself, but was failing. Then a Hornet came up to him.

Clyde: (Aims at it, fires an arrow) LASER ARROW!

He finally took one out, but fell off the ledge. Aelita saw it and got worried. The remaining Hornet flew away. Aelita came up to Clyde checking on him.

Aelita: (Worried) Clyde?

Back in the real world

Lincoln, the girls and Bobby kept running as they see the laser fire again.

Lisa: (Freaking out) Why must it be U466!?

Back at the lab

Ronnie Anne: (Adjusts the headset, worried) Clyde? Aelita? Answer me!

Aelita's voice: We're here Ronnie. But Clyde is out cold. And I still haven't found the tower.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita: (Gently shakes Clyde) Clyde. Can you hear me?

Clyde: (Groans) Yes Aelita. Have you found the tower?

She looks at the waterfall and saw a red light.

Aelita: (Eyes widen in surprise) Yes. I think I have.

Clyde: Okay. Go.

She ran behind the waterfall and there was the activated tower.

Aelita: Ronnie Anne, I found it!

Ronnie Anne's voice: About time.

Back in the real world

Lincoln and the others were almost at the factory.

Becky: There it is.

Dana: We're gonna make it.

Lincoln: Okay. On my signal, we run for it.

Luna looks up in the sky knowing the satellite could fire at any moment.

Luna: Baby bro, it's now or never.

Lola: I don't want to be killed by a space thingy! Let's go.

Lincoln: Okay….Now!

They ran for it.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita entered the tower. Once she did, she walked to the center of the platform as it light up. Then she elevates to the top platform.

Back in the real world

The girls and Bobby were ahead of Lincoln as he kept an eye out. Then Leni saw the light in the sky meaning another laser was firing.

Leni: (Worried) Linky come on!

Back on Lyoko

Aelita made it to the top platform.

Back in the real world

Lincoln kept running. But he ran so fast, it caused him to trip and fall.

The girls: (Shocked and worried) LINCOLN!

Lincoln was too hurt to get up. He saw the laser coming for him.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita activated the interface and scanned her hand as it got her access print and her name came up. Then it was ready for her to enter the code.

Back in the real world

Lincoln: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The sisters: (Worried) NOOOOOOOOOO!

The laser was now directly on Lincoln.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita entered the Code Lyoko, and at last the tower was deactivated.

Back in the real world

The laser stopped coming at Lincoln. He sighed in relief because that meant the guys found the tower.

Back on Lyoko

The wall of binary code fell down to the bottom of the tower and a bright light blasted up.

Back in the real world

Ronnie Anne: (Pressed enter) Return to the past now!

The bright light consumed the entire planet and the satellite.

Back to earlier that day, Royal Woods Cinema

Everyone was in the theater watching Christopher Robin again.

Leni: (Whispers) Pooh bear and Piglet are so cute.

Lucy: I like Eeyore.

Lori: (Whispers) I literally know.

Lynn: (Whispers, bored) This is lame.

Lincoln: (Whispers) It was mine and the twins Lynn. Now shut up and watch.

Then someone's phone rang and the whole audience got angry and looked at Lynn. Lynn pulled out her phone and answered.

Lynn: (Out loud) Yo, what's up!?

Then the manager came in a grabbed her.

Manager: No phone use during the movie. Come on!

Everyone clapped because she was gone. Even the Louds.

Luna: (Whispers) Now we don't have to hear her complain.

Lincoln: (Whispers) It's a good thing I got permission from the theater to hang those posters.

Lori: (Whispers) What were those posters literally for anyway?

Lincoln: (Whispers) To remind everyone to turn off their phones during the movie. Or else they get banned for the day.

The girls nod in agreement.

Outside the Cinema

The manager threw Lynn out.

Lynn: (Smiles) Hey thanks man. That movie was lame anyway. Now I can go see the Purge.

She was about to walk back in but was stopped by him.

Manager: No. Read the sign.

Lynn: What? (Reads it) A reminder to all movie goers. All mobile devices must be turned off during the movie or get banned for the day!? (Angry) What?!

Manager: Yes. That nice white haired boy was kind to set those up.

Lynn got angry because she knew who he was talking about.

Lynn: (Angry) Stinkoln! (To the manager) Come on! Let me see the Purge!

Manager: No. You're banned. Now go home.

He walked back in and locked the door preventing Lynn from coming back in. Lynn ran up to the door and pounded on it.

Lynn: (Angry) NO! LET ME IN! (Chanting) NO PURGE, NO PEACE! NO PURGE, NO PEACE! NO PURGE, NO PEACE!

But no matter how many times she said it, they weren't gonna let her in.

 **There you have it. Another Xana attack bites the dust. What will our warriors get into now? Find out next time.**


	11. Happy 4th

Hey everybody. Happy 4th of July. I know your all waiting for more chapters and they're coming soon. I'm just trying to think of what's next for it. I want to send this message to you. Thank you for being patient. Happy 4th.


	12. Log Book

**Hey everybody. Welcome back to another chapter of Code Loud. Sorry for the wait. I had work, and I wanted to finish my Nicktoons Unite story, plus there are my other stories I still need to do. Also here's something you guys can do for me. If you read Lincoln Loud Alien Hero, you'll have known there was a guest writing rps for it. So what i want you guys to do is make a Loud House Episode rp with a Xana crisis in it. Also help me think of an official chapter story in my private messages. If you do, i might put that into the story. Episode I will not do are the sweet spot, Brawl In the Family, sleuth or consequences or any other horrible Loud episode. With that said, let's see what our heroes are in for today.**

Ronnie Anne's House

It was another morning in Royal Woods. Ronnie Anne was in her room looking for something but was having a hard time.

Ronnie Anne: (Looks under her bed) Oh man. It has to be here somewhere. I always keep track of where I put it. (Looks in her drawers and in her closet, groans) I don't believe this! (To the audience) What is it I'm looking for your wondering? It's my Diary. It's where I keep my biggest secrets. I have something I want to write in it, but I can't find it. (Looks at her clock, sighs) I'll look for it later. I'm meeting the Lame-o's at the mall today.

She got up and walked away.

Loud House

The Loud siblings were enjoying breakfast while going over they're plans.

Lori: They literally have a sale on these awesome heels. I call dibs.

Leni: Well I'm getting that new dress on sale. And I get a discount for working at the mall.

Lynn: I'm getting those new bats at the sports department.

Lola: (Groans) Don't you have enough sport sticks?

Lynn: No. They're my babies.

Lincoln: (Whispers to Luna and Luan) That explains why they smell like her gross butt.

The two snicker at his joke.

Luan: Good one.

Luna: So what are you gonna do at the mall bro?

Lincoln: Well that new Round 1 arcade opened today, so Clyde, Ronnie and I are gonna try that out, then we're gonna head to the music shop and get the new released Smooch Album.

Luna: Rockin.

Lincoln: (To the audience) And to do some more work on Aelita's Materialization.

Back at Ronnie Anne's house

Ronnie Anne exited here room. But when she did, she saw Carlotta leaning against the wall with a smug grin.

Ronnie Anne: What's wrong? (Sarcastic) Afraid the walls gonna crumble Carlotta?

Carlotta: (Sarcastic) Ha. Very funny. Can we talk for a second?

She just leered at her.

Royal Woods Mall

Lincoln was waiting for his friends and saw Clyde coming.

Lincoln: Sup Clyde.

Clyde: (Walks up to him) Hey man. (Sees Ronnie Anne) Hey look over there. It's Ronnie.

They see her with Carlotta in front of thrift shop.

Lincoln: But why is she at a thrift store with Carlotta? She said she was coming with us. (Calls out) Hey Ronnie Anne!

Ronnie Anne sees them waving at her but Carlotta gets her attention.

Carlotta: So?

Ronnie Anne: Dude! That's blackmailing! And I hate getting blackmailed! Why do you expect me to give into that?

Carlotta: First of all, it's hard to say no popular girls like me. Especially since we're family. Second of all, you hang out with gross boys all the time and do what they do. Third, don't call me dude. And forth, I'm not going to give you any choice.

Ronnie Anne: (Grunts) Why me?

Carlotta: (Giggles, drags her into the store) Come on. Let's get you a nice pretty dress.

That left Lincoln and Clyde confused.

A half hour later

Lincoln and Clyde left the arcade but were still confused.

Lincoln: I don't get it. Usually Ronnie Anne doesn't care about fashion.

Clyde: (Sees her sulking in the store) And she still doesn't. Look. What could Carlotta possibly done to make her do this with her?

Lincoln: I say we find out. Here's the plan.

A few minutes later

Carlotta and Ronnie Anne come out of the store until Clyde grabs Carlotta.

Clyde: We have some important things to talk about Carlotta! Come on.

Carlotta: (Confused) Hey! But…

Before she could react, Clyde dragged her away leaving Ronnie Anne. She saw Lincoln next to her.

Lincoln: (Curious) Mind explaining?

They move farther away from Clyde and Carlotta so they can discuss the problem.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. Here it goes. I'm uh…I'm in jam. Big time. For years I've uh…(softly) been keeping a diary.

Lincoln: (Didn't hear that last part) A what?

Ronnie Anne: A diary! Carlotta found it and now she's blackmailing me. I have to do what she says. If she thinks she's gonna get me to be like her that way, she's wrong.

Lincoln: (Curious) Hold on a second. In this diary of yours, did you talk about Xana? Or Lyoko?

Ronnie Anne: Well yeah. And I don't do what she says, she'll tell all our families! I don't know what to do!

Lincoln: (Puts a hand on her shoulder) Don't worry Ronnie Anne. Clyde and I will look around for your diary while you're at your grandma's cooking challenge.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks Lincoln. Just try not to do anything weird in her room.

Lincoln: Hey. What do you take us for?

Ronnie Anne: Wait how did you know my abuela's cooking challenge was today?

Lincoln: Bobby told Lori about it. What other proof do you need?

Ronnie Anne: (Rolls her eyes) Good point.

Carlotta voice: (Shouts) THE ANSWER IS NO!

The two see Carlotta yelling at Clyde. Meaning he said something to set her off.

Carlotta: (Angry) FOR THE LAST TIME I DID NOT HAVE A NOSE JOB! SO STOP ASKING MCBRIDE! WOULD YA!

Clyde: Okay sheesh! Sorry Carlotta!

Ronnie Anne: (In a fake serious tone) Cut it out Clyde you lame-o! Leave her alone.

She walks up to them and grabs Carlotta's hand and walks off. Carlotta smirks at the boys and keeps walking. Clyde was still confused.

Lincoln: (Puts his hand on Clyde's shoulder) It's nothing buddy. I'll explain.

Clyde turns to where Ronnie Anne and Carlotta walked off to and leered.

Later that day

A fuse box emitting electricity and a black mass flew over to a bus as people including Ronnie Anne's family was boarding.

Carols: Take a look Carl. Not too shabby huh? This the latest in modern technology. It's electricity driven so it's non-polluting but powerful to.

Carl: Electric and powerful to huh? I'll be you this Cajón goes about a fast as a snail.

Carlotta: (Fawns) You look adorable Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne was wearing a pink dress and cherry lip stick. However she was very upset about it.

Ronnie Anne: I feel and look like a dweeb.

Carlotta: No you don't. Give it a shot.

Ronnie Anne growls in anger.

Ronnie Anne: (To herself) They better find my diary and fast. I want to get out of this mess.

The mass reached the bus and the headlights flashed Xana's symbol.

As the Santiago's and Casagrande's climbed aboard. The steering wheel started to electrify making the driver jump.

Driver: (Confused) What the…Huh?

Then they systems appeared to scramble a little Ronnie Anne came up to him was wondering if everyone was alright. But then her mother came up.

Maria: Go sit down sweetie.

Then Carlos came up to the driver.

Carlos: Is there a problem?

The driver tapped the gages till the black mass jumped out scaring them.

Driver: (Jumped) Whoa!

Rosa: What was that?

Driver: I have no idea!

They look at the gages again in confusion, the driver tapped them again seeing what would happen. But this time nothing happened. So they shrugged and forgot all about it.

CJ: Qué pasa?

Maria: Nothing kids. Just sit down till we get there.

Ronnie Anne was not dropping it. She thought that something was wrong. As in Xana wrong.

Ronnie Anne: Hmm.

Then the bus moved along and went to the Cooking Challenge.

At the Loud House.

Lincoln told Clyde everything about what Carlotta is doing to Ronnie Anne.

Clyde: (Gaps, punches the wall) Carlotta is blackmailing her?! Has she gone Lola or something?!

Lincoln: Yeah. Shocker huh?

Clyde: I'll say. This is very bad. If she tells our families about the Super Computer, we can say goodbye to Lyoko and Aelita forever and never bring her to Earth. We have to find it before she starts blabbing about Lyoko.

Lincoln: Which is why I've put operation find Ronnie's diary from Carlotta's room to a go. I'm gonna go through her room and look for it. I'll call you if I find anything.

Clyde: I'll be at the factory.

Lincoln: Then let's get it on!

They fist bumped and left the house.

Lincoln and Clyde: Good luck.

They went their separate ways.

At the Factory

Clyde exits the lift and walks up to the mainframe and activates the system. When the chair reaches the computer, he call Aelita.

Clyde: This is Clyde here Aelita. Do you copy?

On Lyoko, Aelita was in a tower in the Forest Sector.

Clyde's Voice: Aelita? You there?

Aelita: I'm here Clyde.

In the tower

Aelita was on the top platform.

Aelita: I was waiting for you or the others to call. In the meantime, I was studying your world a little more.

She was indeed studying earth more on the towers interface.

Back on earth in the lab.

Clyde: And…what do you think?

Aelita: There are so many strange things to discover.

Clyde: You would know.

Aelita: Say…Where are Lincoln and Ronnie Anne?

Clyde: Ronnie Anne is going to her grandma's cooking challenge…Also we have a bit of a problem.

Aelita: Does it involve Lynn Loud Jr again?

Clyde: Not this time. Ronnie's cousin Carlotta found Ronnie Anne's diary and she's blackmailing her with her own secrets. And one of the secrets was the Super Computer.

Aelita: (Eyes widen in shock) Oh dang it!

Clyde: Now Lincoln's gone to Ronnie Anne's house to find it. If she tells about Lyoko, we're in trouble. With a capital T.

Aelita: Well he better hurry.

Then Ronnie Anne called.

Clyde: (Answers) Ronnie, what's up? (Confused) Huh? Something strange? What bus?

Out in the streets.

The bus was moving really slowly.

Carlotta: Wait till you see the next dress I'll be buying for you Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: (On the phone) We're zipping along at 2 miles per hour.

Driver: (Flooring the gas pedal) I don't believe this. I've got it floored, it just refuses to move.

Back at the factory

Clyde: Okay. I'll launch a scan on Lyoko, I'll call you if I find anything.

Ronnie Anne's Voice: And my diary?

Clyde: Lincoln's heading to your house to find it. Don't worry.

Back on the bus

Ronnie Anne: Okay. Gotcha.

She hangs up.

Carlotta: (Annoyed) Were you even listening to me?

Ronnie Anne: (Sarcastic) Does it involve street thugs?

Back at Ronnie Anne's house

Lincoln was able to pick the lock on the front door and head inside. Then he goes into Carlotta's room to find Ronnie Anne's diary. He looks in her closet, on her shelves, and under her bed. He was running out of ideas to look and decided to take a load off on her bed until he felt something hard in Carlotta's pillow.

Lincoln: (Wonders) Ah ha. (Grabs the pillow, unzips it and find a diary) BINGO! (Realizes) Wait. Oh no. (Reads it) This is not Ronnie Anne's hand-writing. (Flips through the pages) Oh…(Smiles and chuckles) Wow. It's Carlotta's diary. (Finds a page on their predicament) What's this?

He read through to see how she found it.

Lincoln's voice: I'm tired of her acting is that fashion mean absolutely nothing. I can't stand her being around rough, tough and disgusting boys.

Carlotta's voice: (Reading the rest) So while she was at the Loud's house, I went looking around in her room. I just wanted a find something boy related she had and get rid of it. But I found much better than that. Now she'll let me make her into a beautiful woman like me. I know what I'm doing isn't very nice, but it's the only way her to stop ignoring me and stop being so boyish.

Lincoln: (Slams her diary shut) Of all the nasty tricks. Now I have a way to get Carlotta to spill the beans.

He grabs his walkie talkie.

Back at the factory

Lincoln's voice: Clyde come in.

Clyde: (Answers) Lincoln. Did you find Ronnie Anne's diary?

Back at Ronnie Anne's house

Lincoln: (Walks into the living room) No. But guess what, I found Carlotta's. We we're right. She knows about Lyoko.

Back at the factory

Lincoln's voice: She's not entire sure or understands what it is. But she's ready to use what she knows.

Clyde: Dang it. Look, you gotta find Ronnie Anne's diary before they get back from Miss. Casagrande's cooking challenge.

Back at Ronnie Anne's house

Lincoln: (Walks into the kitchen) Don't worry. I have a way of making her talk.

Back in the streets

The bus still seemed normal for now. Ronnie Anne was still next to Carlotta but was ignoring her.

Carlotta: Hey. How about we go to a fashion show tonight. Won't that be fun?

Ronnie Anne: (Ignoring her) Huh?

Carlotta: (Had enough) HUH?! I'm being nice to you right now, but if you keep ignoring me, it just may not last. A little advice. Pay attention to me, stop being a boy or else our family, Lincoln's and Clyde's will hear what it says in your diary!

Ronnie Anne: (Annoyed) Okay! Okay! You don't have to threaten me Carlotta. I know exactly what I'm risking!

Carlotta: Good. Now that's what a beautiful girl is supposed to do. Listen to people older than them. (Her phone rings, answers) Hello? (Confused) Lincoln?

Ronnie Anne: (Eyes widen in surprise) Lame-o?

Carlotta: What is it?

Back at Ronnie Anne's house

Lincoln: (Reading her diary) Well… I just wanted say how much I like you're style. (Imitates her voice) My stupid little brother tried to woo Lori today with a pudding mustache.

Back on the bus.

Carlotta was shocked at what she was hearing because they sounded like something she would say.

Lincoln's voice: What an idiot he looked like with that smelly sweatshirt…

Carlotta: (Heard enough) Okay! What is it you want?

Back at Ronnie Anne's house

Lincoln: (Stern) Tell me where you got Ronnie Anne's diary hidden right now.

Back on the bus

Carlotta was in a heap of trouble. Ronnie Anne could hear what Lincoln was saying to her and she agreed.

Lincoln's voice: And hurry up, or all you're nasty little secrets are going right into you're families ears. I'm pretty sure the thrift shops will be pleased to hear all about this

Carlotta: (Defeated) Okay! Okay! If you going into the kitchen, it's in the third cabinet next to the refrigerator. You got that?

Back at Ronnie Anne's house

Lincoln's eyes widen in surprise and he saw he was standing right by it. He opened it and found a purple book. It was in fact Ronnie Anne's diary.

Lincoln: (Smiles) Alright. I'll go check it out. Thanks.

Back on the bus

Carlotta: (Desperate) Wait! What about my diary!

It was too late. He hung up on her.

Ronnie Anne: (Smiles with confidence) Thanks a lot Lincoln. There you see. It's great to have real friends isn't it? (Rips the dress off revealing her purple hoodie, glares) And if you touch anything else in my room again, I will personally rip every dress you have in your closet. I hate blackmailers!

She moves to another seat away from Carlotta. Then Carl comes up to her.

Carl: (Chuckles) Ay ay ay! You just got shut down sis.

Carlotta: (Angry) If you know what's good for you, shut up!

Carlotta looked out the window in sadness because now Ronnie Anne won't hang with her.

Back at Ronnie Anne's house

Lincoln locked the door behind him and went off for home with Ronnie Anne's diary. And no he wasn't gonna look in it. When he reached his house, his mother called out.

Rita: Lincoln! What are you doing there?

He saw her at the flower beds with his father.

Lincoln: Nothing Mom and Dad. I went to the library to find a book on binary coding.

He runs into the house.

Back at the factory

Clyde was waiting for the scan to pick something up until Lincoln called.

Clyde: Did you find the diary yet Lincoln?

Lincoln's voice: Yep. I have it with me. I'll give it back to Ronnie Anne when they get home.

Then Aelita comes up.

Clyde: What's up Aelita?

Back on Lyoko

Aelita: Clyde, Ronnie Anne was right. Xana is at it again. The pulsations are getting stronger.

Back at the factory

Clyde saw the scan found the tower activated in Desert Sector.

Clyde: Aelita, the activated tower is in the Desert Sector.

Aelita: I'm off.

Back on the bus

Driver: What's going on now? (The steering wheel was emitting electricity again) This is weird.

Ronnie Anne got more concerned and then suddenly, Xana made the bus go full speed and it caused everyone on the bus to scream in fear. Even people on the street were shocked because they were being cut off. Ronnie Anne got out of her seat and ran up to the driver.

Maria: Ronnie Anne! What are you doing?!

Bobby: Are you crazy!

Hector: Get back to seat kiddo!

Frida: You're not allowed to get up when the bus is in motion.

Ronnie Anne: (To the driver) What's going on with this bus?

Driver: Gosh kid I wish I knew. All I know is that it's out of control.

Then Carlos and Hector came up.

Ronnie Anne: Hey, it seemed to be working okay before you recharged the battery right?

Driver: Yeah. Everything was just fine. But now I can't…

He was lost for words.

Ronnie Anne: (Pulls out her phone) Great time to attack Xana.

Back at the factory

Clyde received a call from Ronnie Anne.

Clyde: (Answers) Ronnie, what's happening?

Back on the bus

Ronnie Anne: We're in trouble. Xana has taken full control of the bus. We're moving really fast now.

Back at the factory

Clyde: Okay, give me a sec. (Types on the keyboard activating the scan on Royal Woods) I wonder what Xana's trying to do. Where are you?

Ronnie Anne's voice: At the corner Patriot Street and Terence Avenue.

Back on the bus

Clyde's voice: I'll call you back as soon as possible. I'll warn Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: (Hangs up) Oh boy. We're in for a rough ride.

Then the bus floors to incredible speed at they come up to and intersection with cars crossing.

CJ: (Freaking out) WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Carl: (He and CJ hold each other) HOLD ME BROTHER!

Ronnie Anne: Everybody grab your purses or backpacks and uses them as airbags!

The bus zooms into the intersection while everybody on the bus was screaming in fear. The bus made it past but the cars behind it crashed due to it speeding by.

Back at the Loud House

Lincoln was going through everybody's rooms, getting the garbage. Then his phone rings.

Lincoln: (Answers) Lincoln Loud speaking.

Clyde's voice: Lincoln, Xana is at it again. He's taken control of a bus and Ronnie Anne on it with her family.

Lincoln: (Annoyed) Oh, come on! Where's the bus going?

Clyde's voice: I don't know. Somewhere bad. But let's not wait till it gets there. What are you doing now?

Lincoln: Getting the garbage.

Clyde's voice: Okay. Come straight to the factory when you're done.

Lincoln: Got it.

He hangs up and hurries with the rest of the garbage.

Back on the bus

The bus was still going really fast.

Carlos: Now everybody hurry up and get your seatbelts fastened.

The driver helps Carl buckle up as he was shaking in fright.

Driver: Come on kid, take it easy. Just calm down. (Looks at Carlotta) Does you're big sister need any help?

Carlotta: No thanks. The big sister can take care of herself.

A garbage truck was driving by and almost got hit by the bus. It got passed but scared the driver.

Ronnie Anne: (On the phone with Clyde) We've just gone through the constellation intersection. Okay?

Back at the factory

Clyde: (Finds the buses coordinates on the map) Don't worry Ronnie Anne. I have you spotted now. (Thinking) But I still don't understand what Xana is trying to do.

Back on Lyoko in the Desert Sector

Aelita was running across the sector until she spots the tower.

Aelita: I can see it Clyde. I've got a virtual image of the activated tower.

Back at the factory

Clyde: Well done Aelita. Don't move yet. I'm coming over for back up. (Calls Lincoln) Lincoln, Aelita has contact of the tower. I'm going on ahead to Lyoko. We don't have time to wait for you. Plus I need someone to watch the buses movement.

Lincoln's voice: Okay. Go on ahead. I'll be there as fast as I can.

Clyde activates the self-scanning program and heads for the Scanner Room.

Scanner Room

Clyde walks up to one of the scanners

Clyde: (Steps in the scanner) Transfer Clyde! (The scanner closes on him and activates) Scanner Clyde! (The procedure finishes) VIRTUALIZATION!

A bright light consumed him and he fell through the virtual tunnel

Back on Lyoko

Clyde got beamed onto Lyoko and landed on the ground. Then he sees Aelita running up to him.

Aelita: Clyde! Over here.

Clyde smiles and runs overs to her.

Back at the factory

Lincoln walks up to the computer and gets to work.

Lincoln: Clyde, Aelita can you hear me?

Clyde's voice: Loud and clear Lincoln. Keep track of that bus. Find out where Xana is taking it.

Lincoln: (types) On it. (Gets a trail of where the bus is going on the map) Crazy. (Sees Xana is taking it to a chemical plant, shocked, calls Ronnie Anne) Ronnie Anne, Xana is launching the bus on the Petra Chemical Complex!

Back on the bus

Ronnie Anne: (Shocked) He's what?!

The bus goes through a tunnel. Carlos, Bobby and Hector were trying to stop the bus by cutting cables. Carlos was able to cut some.

Carlos: (Cheers) Yes! I got it! (Noticed the bus was still speeding up, confused) I don't understand!

Hector: (Annoyed) There's no way to stop this infernal thing!

Driver: Then we don't any other choice. We have to jump.

He tries to open the door but it wouldn't open no matter how many times he pressed the button.

Carlos: Uh oh.

Driver: (Angry) Now look what done! Huh?! By cutting the cables, you blocked the door!

Bobby: Uh….Sorry.

Ronnie Anne: Uncle Carlos, Abuelo, Bobby, Lincoln thinks were heading straight for the Petra Chemical Plant.

Carlos: (Eyes widen in horror) The Chemical Plant?! If the bus runs into it, it'll cause all the chemicals to leak all over town!

Bobby: (Suspicious) Wait… Do you mind telling us how little bro knows that?

Ronnie Anne: Uh…We'll tell you that later. Right now you have to trust him. He can help us

They look at each other.

Hector: (Sighs) Well, if you're sure about this.

Carlotta: Uh Ronnie Anne…(Feels bad) I'm really sorry about your diary. It wrong for me to take it. Please forgive me. Can I help in any way?

Ronnie Anne: (Gives her phone to Carlotta) Here take this. You can be the go between for Lincoln and me.

Carlotta nods.

Frida: But you're being punished for stealing her diary.

The bus exits the tunnel.

Back at the factory

Lincoln was looking on the Lyoko map watching Clyde and Aelita.

Lincoln: Clyde, Aelita, the tower is real close now.

Back on Lyoko

Clyde and Aelita slide down a rock and saw the tower was close. But before Aelita could press on, Clyde stopped her.

Clyde: Wait a minute Aelita. (Noticed something strange) This looks too easy. Coming all this way without seeing even one monster? There's gotta be a trap.

Suddenly behind them a sand storm was forming. They look and see it coming for them.

Aelita: (Shocked) A sandstorm!

Clyde: It's a tornado! (They run for it) Lincoln, we have a problem dude!

Back at the factory

Lincoln: Make that 2. There's a monster behind you!

He sees a red silhouette behind them.

Back on Lyoko

The storm reach Aelita and Clyde as they ran. The sandstorm was being caused by a Mega-tank.

Back on earth in the streets

A police car was watching for trouble until it caught the bus speeding and chased after it. I now turned into a high speed chase.

Police woman: Calling all cars. All cars I said. Calling all cars.

Back at the factory

Lincoln looks at the road map on the screen.

Lincoln: At ten seconds, the bus should bear left.

Back on the bus

Carlotta heard what he said.

Carlotta: He said we're gonna turn left.

Ronnie Anne: (On the right side of the bus) Everybody over here with me!

The bus shifted left and everyone leaned to the right as the bus was grinding on the rails. Soon it stopped going left.

CJ: Maybe we should jump off the bus. What do you think? It might just be the best idea.

Carl: Yeah. That way we don't go crashing into the Chemical Plant.

Frida: At that speed, there's no possible way we could survive.

Carlotta: We would crash and burn.

Ronnie Anne: Give me that. (Takes her phone back) Lincoln, how are things going back at Lyoko?

Back at the factory

Lincoln: Aelita and Clyde are almost at the tower. Except they're caught in a sandstorm.

Back on the bus

Ronnie Anne: Okay. We'll wait a little longer.

Back on Lyoko

Clyde and Aelita covered they're faces to avoid sand going into they're eyes.

Lincoln's voice: Clyde, be careful at the ridge. If Aelita falls into the Digital Sea, she'll be lost forever.

Clyde: I know. But we can't see through this storm.

Then he hears something coming and looks.

Lincoln's voice: Clyde! Careful in front of you! It's a Mega-tank!

The Mega-tank rolls up to them and opens. Then it powers up and after a few seconds, it blasts at them. Clyde pushed Aelita out of the way they dodged the attack.

Clyde: Come on Aelita! Run!

They ran away from the Mega-tank as it closed up and rolled away. As the two kept running, Clyde stopped as he saw the Sector was splitting into pieces.

Aelita: Oh no.

Clyde: Xana set a trap for us.

Aelita: Don't worry Clyde. I've got this.

She got on the ground and used her powers to create a bridge to the next island where the tower is.

Back at the factory

Lincoln: (Say it on the screen) Good work Aelita.

Back on Lyoko

The two crossed the bridge and pressed on to the tower.

Back at the factory

Lincoln keeps a watch on the buses movement. And from the looks of it, it was getting close to the Complex. Then he calls Ronnie Anne again.

Back on the streets outside the Chemical Complex.

Xana was still making the bus go at high speed at police car were chasing it.

Lincoln's voice: (On Ronnie Anne's phone) You'll be reaching the Complex in about 10 minutes. Careful! You're gonna turn left again.

Maria: Everyone to the right!

The bus shifted left again.

Back on Lyoko

Clyde and Aelita were still running towards the tower. However the Mega-tank which was still causing the sandstorm was powering up again and blasted and Clyde got hit by it.

Clyde: (In pain) MY LEG!

Aelita: (Worried) Clyde!

Back at the factory

Lincoln saw Clyde down to 10 life points.

Lincoln: (Worried, types in the self-scanning program) Clyde, you're not gonna make it. Tag out! I'm on my way!

He pressed enter and heads for the Scanner room.

Back on Lyoko

The Mega-tank fired again hit Clyde causing him to get de-virtualized.

Aelita: (Worried) Clyde!

Clyde: (While being de-virtualized) Hide Aelita! And don't move till Lincoln's with you!

He was wiped out of Lyoko.

Back in the Scanner Room

Lincoln walks up to a scanner.

Lincoln: (Steps in the scanner) Transfer Lincoln!

The scanner closes on him and activates. Then Clyde appears back in his scanner.

Clyde: Wow. Those Mega-tanks really pack a punch. Or blast for that matter.

He walks up to the lift and goes back to the lab.

Lincoln: Scanner Lincoln! (The procedure finishes) VIRTUALIZATION!

A bright light consumed him and he fell through the virtual tunnel.

Back on Lyoko

Lincoln got beamed onto Lyoko and landed on the ground, looking for Aelita.

Lincoln: (Calls out) Aelita! Hey Aelita!

Aelita heard him calling out and turned and saw him.

Back at the factory

Clyde arrives in the lab and walks up to the computer.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita: (Got Lincoln's attention, waves) Welcome to our world! Hey Lincoln! Over here!

Suddenly the Sector was cracking again and was about to make Aelita fall which made Lincoln's reflexes act up. He ran to her and they got safely to the other side.

Lincoln: Phew. That was close. Okay. Let's got to work Aelita.

Aelita: (Smiles) Thank you Lincoln.

Back on earth on the streets

The bus was still not stopping till it ran into the plant while police cars were hot on it's tail.

Ronnie Anne: (On the phone) Listen, we only have 4 minutes before we get to the Complex. How are things going on Lyoko?

Back at the factory

Clyde: (While working) Okay. Aelita and Lincoln are handling it. (Sees something on the map) Careful you two! There's a ridge!

Back on Lyoko

They see the ridge forming and the sandstorm coming back. Lincoln looked and saw the Mega-tank coming. Then he gets an idea.

Lincoln: I have an idea.

Aelita: What is it Linc?

Lincoln: (Grabs her hand) Follow my lead.

They ran at the Mega-tank and then ran away from it as it gave chase. Then were running back up to the ridge. Aelita was confused and terrified.

Aelita: Lincoln what are you doing?!

Lincoln: (Grabs her with his other hand and spins her) OPERATION SLINGSHOT!

He span her enough and threw her across the ridge. Then he jumped across and made. The Mega-tank however fell into the Digital Sea. That stopped the sandstorm and a light blasted from the sea.

Aelita: (Giggles) Well done dude. That did it.

Lincoln: (Laughs) I wish you were here to see that Clyde. It was awesome!

Back at the factory

Clyde smiles as he heard the monster was gone.

Clyde: Well I'm glad that thing is gone.

Back on Lyoko

Lincoln: Okay princess. The tower is all yours.

Aelita runs up to the tower.

Clyde's voice: Hurry up now Aelita.

Back on the bus

The bus was almost at the Plant while police were still chasing. Ronnie Anne nods to Bobby as he brock glass to an emergency hammer. He was gonna break the widow and try to tell the police what was wrong. However Xana made the bus shift hard left causing Bobby to almost fall out.

Bobby: AAAAAAH! I'M GONNA DIE! I'LL NEVER GET TO SEE BABE AGAIN!

Ronnie Anne: (She and Frida pull him back in) What's the matter!? Don't you like it here bro?!

The bus made it to the Petra Chemical Complex.

Carlotta: (Frightened) Oh no! We're gonna crash!

Rosa: IT'S THE END! WHY SPIRITS!

Ronnie Anne: (On the phone) It's all over for us! It's too late!

Back on Lyoko

Aelita enters the tower.

Back on the bus

It rams the gate and heads in.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita makes it to the center of the platform and levitates up.

Back on the bus

It was getting close to one of the chemical containers.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita makes it to the top platform which lights up and activates the interface. It scanned her hand as it got her access print and her name came up. Then it was ready for her to enter the code.

Back on the bus

Ronnie Anne and her family and everyone on the bus braced for impacted as they screamed with fear.

Back at the factory

Clyde saw they ran out of time.

Clyde: (Nervouse) OH NO!

Back on Lyoko

Aelita enters the code Lyoko causing the tower to deactivate.

Back on earth

The bus finally stopped before it could hit the containers.

Back at the factory

Clyde sighs in relief and activates the Return to the Past program.

Clyde: Well that was a close call, but we did it. Now are you ready to go back in time?

Lincoln's voice: Do it. Ronnie Anne's waiting for us and her diary.

Back on Lyoko

The binary codes on the wall of the tower fell down as a light was blasting up.

Back on earth

Clyde: (Pressed enter) Return to the Past NOW!

The light consumed the entire world.

Back to early today at Ronnie Anne's house

Ronnie Anne found herself back in her room. Lincoln and Clyde were there to. She playfully punched them.

Ronnie Anne: Way to go Lame-O's.

Clyde: Thanks.

Lincoln: (Realizes) Ronnie Anne, you're diary!

Ronnie Anne: Oh right! It's in the kitchen!

She runs up to the door then looks at the boys before she could go get it.

Lincoln: Don't worry. I didn't read it. I only read Carlotta's.

Ronnie Anne: (Smiles) I'll tell you guys about it someday.

Lincoln: We sure would like that.

Clyde: Yeah.

Aelita: (On Ronnie Anne's computer) So would I.

Ronnie Anne: Well I gotta hurry. I wouldn't want to miss Carlotta.

She heads for the kitchen to go get her diary. The boys and Aelita smile at each other.

Clyde: Boy is she in for a surprise.

In the kitchen, Ronnie Anne opens the cabinet and finds her diary. Then she heads back to meet up with Carlotta. And on time, Carlotta was leaning against the wall near Ronnie Anne's door waiting for Ronnie Anne with her smug smile.

Ronnie Anne: Carlotta? Were you waiting me? (Grins) Looking for something?

Carlotta saw Ronnie Anne had her diary and was flabbergasted.

Carlotta: Uh..No…I was just passing by and uh….

She was completely lost for words and she ran off.

Ronnie Anne smiles in victory and walks into her room showing she got her diary back to her friends. Lincoln clapped his hands, Aelita laughs in delight and Clyde cheers.

Clyde: YEAYEAH!

Ronnie Anne: (to the Audience) Well I guess it's true what they say. All is well that ends well. Maybe I'll tell you guys about my diary to. You won't tell anyone, right? (Leers) I know where you live.

 **There you have it. The Casagrandes are safe, Ronnie Anne found her diary and they're secret is safe. What will our heroes face next? Find out next time.**


	13. End of take

**Happy New Year! It's the end of 2019 and now we're in 2020. and in 2 more months the new Sonic Movie comes out. I hope you're all ready for my new chapter. Let's get this one going to bring in the new year.**

In a strange area alien like monster was crawling up to a woman who was backing away in fright and was trapped against the wall. The monster was crawling closer ready to eat her. And as it lungs at her, a gunshot was fired and it shot right through the monster, splatting go onto the woman. She didn't care, because now she was safe. The monster fell on the ground dead and the man came and picked up the woman and they kisses. Then credits started with the words 'A James Finson Flim'.

The Loud House

The Loud sisters and parents were interested.

Lynn Sr: That was scary, though I have to admit Finson does great special effects.

Lori: And the part where Jacob saves Dawn?

Leni: So romantic.

Lynn: Dude. The stunts are where it's at.

Lana: I wish I was covered in that goop.

Lola: I want to be an actress just like dawn

Lucy: I rather enjoyed to terror.

Luna: And that music. Sends chill up your spines dudes.

Luan: Maybe add a little bit of comedy in his next work.

Lisa: (Not impressed) Completely unrealistic.

Rita: It was a good movie. What did you think Lincoln?

They look at Lincoln, but he wasn't paying attention to them nor the movie. He was more focused working on Aelita's Materialization. Suddenly his computer was shut by Lola.

Lola: Lincoln, we're talking to you.

Lincoln: What were we talking about?

Luan: The movie. By James Finson.

Lori: Were you even watching it?

Lincoln: No. Why would watch a movie made by a random dude who ripped off another movie?

They all gasped.

Lisa: (Smiles) Finally, someone who agrees with me.

Rita: Rip off?!

Lana: Random dude?!

Lynn Sr: What are you saying son?

Lincoln: Guys, this movie was a rip off of the movie Alien. I've seen that monster before. They used that in Alien by James Cameron.

Luna: What are you talking about? This is James Finson we're talking about.

Lana: Yeah. This is nothing like Alien.

Lincoln: Uh…Yeah it is. He's a complete cheapskate rip off. He's ripping off other movies!

Lynn: Like what Stinkoln? Give us 1 example.

Lincoln: (Gets up) In fact I'll give you 3!

He grabs some movies made by Finson.

Lisa: I see where you are going Lincoln.

Lincoln: Look at this. Gary Vason and the Cellar of Mysteries?! That's Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets! The Tai Kwan Doe Teenager?! That's the Karate Kid! (Angry) Oh and look at this. Ace Clever and One tooth Jake?! Big mistake Finson! That's a rip off of ACE SAVVY! (Tosses the DVD's) Is that good enough proof for you? James Finson is a wannabe producer.

Lola: (Still didn't get it) And you're point is?

He and Lisa groaned.

Lincoln: Go ahead keep watching his movies. Because sooner or later, you'll see that I'm right.

He goes upstairs. Lisa follows him

Lisa: I find you're theory acceptable male sibling unit. I too think Finson is a wannabe.

Lincoln: Thank's Lisa. A movie they should make, and I mean real movie producers, is where they discover an atomic process that fuses virtual particles and materializes them in the real world.

Lisa: (Thinks) Hmm. That sounds like science fiction, but that does sound like an interesting thing that could happen.

Then they hear Leni's voice call them.

Leni's voice: Linky, Lisa.

They came back downstairs.

Lisa: Yes?

Lori: (Excited) You're not gonna believe this!

Lincoln: (Gets excited) Lynn got kicked off all her sport teams forever?!

Lynn: (Excited) Yeah! (Realized, annoyed) Wait, no! That's not happening! That's a Dutch Oven for you!

Lincoln: No it's not!

Lisa: Father got a critic to review his restaurant?

Lola: No.

Lynn Sr: Well not just yet anyway.

Lincoln: Then what?

Luan: James Finson at the mall today, signing autographs and has an announcement for all of us.

However Lincoln and Lisa were not impressed.

Lincoln: (Not impressed) That's it? The rip off producer is at the mall?

Lisa: That's supposed to be news?

Everyone except Lincoln and Lisa: Yep.

Lynn Sr: Come on guys. We don't want to miss him.

Lincoln: I do.

Lisa: As do I.

Lynn Sr: You two are coming. Unless you want to clean the mess in the bathroom.

Lincoln and Lisa look in the bathroom and saw it was a disgusting mess.

Lincoln and Lisa: Lynn?

Lynn Sr: Yes.

The others piled out the door while Lincoln and Lisa just stood there.

Lisa: (Sighs, walks out the door) I wonder what this Finson guy wants us to hear.

Lincoln: (Annoyed) Finson, Finson, Finson! That's all they're talking about. The guys not even impressive. (To the audience) Why do I have a feeling I should be worried?

Lynn's voice: Hey Stinkoln, come on! We'll miss him if you don't hurry!

Lincoln: (Shouts back) Whose Stinkoln!

Lynn's voice: You are!

Then a slap sound was heard.

Luna's voice: No he's not stupid.

Lynn's voice: OW!

Lincoln: (Sighs, walks out the door) Let's get over with.

Royal Woods Mall

Everyone was in the mall waiting to get a glimpse at Finson. Lincoln and Lisa however weren't interested one bit.

Lincoln: Why did we even bother to come?

Lisa: Well one reason is that mother and father don't trust me with my chemistry while they aren't anywhere around the house.

Lincoln: Didn't you make them sign a contract for that 3 years ago?

Lisa: Yes I did. But they lied to me.

Then an announcer comes up to the microphone.

Announcer: Hello everyone. I'm pleased to see so many of you here today. Because today we have a special guest. You know him for directing great movies for 20 years, and still makes them this very day. Here he is, the man who does it all, Mr. James Finson!

Everybody clapped for him as he took the mic.

Lynn Sr: There he is.

James Finson: Thank you everyone. I'm very pleased to be here. Because I have a very important announce. My next work is taking place here in Royal Woods.

Everyone cheered.

Lori: That's literally awesome!

Finson: And as you can see, you've all been given raffle tickets. I will choose one ticket and whoever has the same ticket, gets to be in my next film.

Lola: (Get giddy) EEEEEEEEH! Please be us! The world must know Lola Loud.

Leni: I can present my line of fashion.

Luna: Maybe play some sweet licks.

Lynn Sr: (To Lincoln) Isn't that exciting son?

Lincoln: Being in a real movie yes. But being in a rip off, no! Besides, Clyde and I never got a part in the Ace Savvy movie. We only got to be pooper scoopers for a stupid cat!

Lana: Hey, we said we're sorry! It's not our fault you lost the convention!

Luna: Well technically it is.

Lincoln: Whatever. I'm not excited for this! Besides he's not gonna pick us. (Takes the ticket from Rita) I mean what are the odds of him picking the numbers 2793?

Lisa: Approximately 0.00000000003% by my calculations. In laments terms, there's no way he'll pick us.

Lincoln: Thank you Lisa.

Lisa: You're welcome.

Rita: Think positive you two. You might actually like it.

Lincoln and Lisa: (To each other) Doubt it.

Finson: (Reaches into the box and grabs a ticket) And our winning number is….(Reads the numbers) 2793!

The Louds except Lincoln and Lisa cheered.

Lori and Leni: (Hugging each other) We're being in a movie again!

Lynn: (Boasting) In your face Stinkoln! You were wrong! (Punches him) RAA! (Pulls out her jockstrap and sniffs it, sighs in delight) Lucky jock you never let me down!

Lincoln: (Grossed out) That's disgusting.

Lisa: (Lost for words) And this is unbelievable. I ran the numbers.

Lana: (Grabs Lincoln) Come on bro!

Lucy: (Grabs Lisa) Yay. Joy.

The Louds walk up to Finson while they drag Lisa and Lincoln.

Rita: Mr. Finson, it's an honor to meet you.

Finson: Are these kids with you two?

Lynn Sr: Yes sir. I'm Lynn Sr. and this is my wife Rita. These are daughters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily.

The girls except Lisa: Hi Mr. Finson.

Finson: (Chuckles) A lot of daughters you have.

Lynn Sr: And love.

Rita: (Brings Lincoln up) And this is our only son Lincoln.

Finson: (Holds his hand out) Nice to meet you Lincoln.

Lincoln just glared at him, refused to shake and muttered.

Lincoln: (Turns away) Whatever!

Finson: (Confused) What's the matter with him.

Lori: (Sighs) He thinks you're a rip off.

Lincoln: And I'm right!

Lynn: Suck it up Lame-o.

Finson: Well I'm sure being in a movie will make you feel better and think again.

Luan: I know it will for us!

Lynn: So Fins, where's the movie taking place?

Lola: and what time will we begin shooting it?

Finson: Tomorrow morning young lady. You guys will come to the set later today. For the location of our film, I heard there's an old factory around here that nobody uses anymore. So that will be the perfect spot.

The Louds nod in agreement except Lincoln.

Lincoln: (Realizes) A factory? (Shocked) Oh no! Not ours!

Later that day back at the Loud House

The Loud family was packing some stuff because they were gonna sleep at the factory for the movie. Lincoln however was panicing because they were shooting at the factory. Which spelled trouble for him.

Lincoln: (To the audience) Oh man, what am I gonna do? If those set people and my family find the lab and the Super Computer, I'm in big trouble. They might have a scene where they destroy the whole building, or they might have a part where one of us has to do something on the Super Calculator. That might mess up Lyokos systems. Not only that, they'll find out about Xana. And we'll never get Aelita to earth. I gotta do something. (Calls the others on his computer) Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Aelita?! Are you guys there?

Then the three came up.

Clyde: Hey Lincoln. I heard you and you're family got to be in a movie. Way to go buddy.

Lincoln: Clyde, it's a movie by James Finson.

Clyde: (Dropped the excitement, annoyed) Oh. That rip off.

Lincoln: Yeah and I got bad news.

Ronnie Anne: He's ripping off another movie.

Lincoln: That I don't know. But I have a feeling he will.

Aelita: What makes you think this man is a rip off guys?

Ronnie Anne: He's making copies of movies that already aired and making them his own. It's like he doesn't understand the term Copyright!

Clyde: Yeah. He even ripped off Ace Savvy! I saw we should sign a petition to ban him from film making again.

Lincoln: Or at least have him sued. But that is not the point. Do you guys know where he's filming it?

Ronnie Anne: In Royal Woods?

Lincoln: (Grunts) Well duh! Yes in Royal Woods. But do you know where in Royal Woods?

Clyde: Probably the park.

Lincoln: No. He's shooting it at the factory!

Ronnie Anne and Aelita: (Eyes widen, shocked) WHAT?!

Clyde: (Eyes widen, shocked) WHAT?!

Lincoln nods because he was being serious.

Aelita: Oh no.

Ronnie Anne: (Laughs hysterically, freaking out) The factory!

Clyde: You've gotta be kidding me dude.

Lincoln: I'm not kidding. If anyone finds out about the lab and Lyoko, we're in big trouble.

Clyde: Tell him he should have it somewhere else. The factory is falling apart.

Lincoln: Clyde, I can't come up anything that will change Finson's mind. Besides it's too late for that, he and workers are already there and my family and I are leaving soon. I don't know what to do.

Ronnie Anne: Maybe I can try to help you.

Lincoln: How? You didn't get picked for the movie. Anyone who is not working on the set or is with the cast will be told to leave. They have security everywhere.

Ronnie Anne: I can hack into the factory control systems and take control of everything in the factory from here. Even the elevator. Now who ever tries to access the lab, they won't be able to get the lift to work.

Clyde: But what if Xana attacks and we need to get there?

Lincoln: Don't you remember after the spider attack?

Flashback

The three were wandering around the factory.

Past Ronnie Anne: Exactly what are we doing again?

Past Lincoln: I told you, we're mapping out the factory. During the spider invasion, Leni found another way into the lab. I want to know every inch of factory in and out.

Past Clyde: Good point.

End of flashback

Clyde: Oh yeah.

Lincoln: Yeah. There's a secret way to the lab through the Boiler Room.

Ronnie Anne: But remember Lame-O, your real job is to be in the factory making sure that nobody discovers our lab.

Aelita: Come on. It's not going to be as bad as all that.

Lincoln: We'll see about that.

Later at the factory

Vanzilla pulled up to the factory and the Louds unloaded it. The others had a lot of bags, while Lincoln Lisa had less things. Lynn Sr was struggling with Lola's thing.

Lynn Sr: Lola, sweetie is all this really necessary?

Lola: Yes daddy. A movie actress should never be unprepared for a movie without the proper necessities.

Lana: (Annoyed) Give me a break.

Lynn: (Farts) Ooh juicy.

Lori: (Grossed out) EW! Lynn!

Lynn: What? It's a sign of excitement and Good Luck.

Lincoln: (Mimics her) Sign of excitement and Blaaaaaaaaaaa. Seriously! Knock it off Lynniot!

Lisa: Yes. You're rambling about luck and natural gas from your butt is most annoying indeed.

Rita: (Noticed Lincoln and Lisa's lack of luggage) Where are all you're stuff you two?

Lisa: All I need are my official daily wardrobes and my cavity exterminating device. Street name toothbrush.

Lincoln: And I have everything I need. Cloths, my toothbrush and my laptop.

Lynn: Seriously dude? Did you really need to bring that nerd thing?

Lincoln: You're ugly face is nerd thing.

Luan: Burn!

Lynn: (Angry) WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Lynn Sr: Okay. That is enough you two.

Leni: I wonder what we're gonna be shooting.

Luna: Hopefully a musical.

Lori: Or romance.

Lucy: Or horror.

Lori and Luna jumped at her appearance.

Luan: Or comedy.

Lana: Action.

Leni: What about you Linky?

Lincoln: I already know. (Sings it) Rip off another movie!

They all look at him with deadpan looks.

Rita: (Sighs) Look Lincoln, we get you don't like him or his films. But look at you. You're gonna be in a movie.

Lola: Yeah. Isn't that what you wanted?

Lincoln: Yeah, but not in one made by a rip off. Not to mention the one Clyde and I were supposed to be in but got turned down by you girls!

Lori: How long are you literally gonna hold on to that grudge against us?

Lincoln: For a long time.

Lynn Sr: Come on son. Just give it a shot.

Lincoln: (Crossed his arms and growls) Fine. But I can't promise while we're doing this I'll be nice to Finson.

The Louds except Lisa sighed. Then they walked up to the entrance and met up with security.

Lynn Sr: Hello. We're the Loud family. The ones who are gonna be in the new film Mr. Finson is working on, and we're ready to head in.

Security Manager: Do you have cell phones by any chance.

Louds: Yes.

Security Manager: Confiscated. Mr. Finson's orders.

Lincoln: (Eyes widen) Say what now?!

Lori: WHAT?!

In the factory

We see a box holding all the Loud's phones. Lincoln was last to put his in.

Leni: Like why take our phones away?

Assistant Director: During the shooting it's forbidden to communicate with the outside world without Finson's okay, so there are no leaks about the script or newspaper gossip. That's also why everyone sleeps here with guards at the entrance. Apart from all that, it's a lot of fun.

Lori: But I literally have a late night texting chat with my boyfriend tonight!

Assistant Director: I'm sorry young lady. Finson's orders. Not mine.

Lola: (Sighs in delight) That's okay. Cut off from the rest of the world.

Lori: (Grumbles) So much for my late night texts.

Then Lincoln's walkie talkie went off startling everyone.

Clyde's voice: Lincoln, how's it going down there? Is it as worse than we thought?

The crew looked at him with serious looks. Then the Security Manager came up to him and had her hand out telling him to hand it over. Lincoln sighs and give it to her and she turns it off.

Lincoln: Sorry Clyde.

Security Manager: I'll be taking this as well thank you.

Lincoln: (Grunts) This job is off to a bad start.

Lynn Sr: Sorry son. But rules are rules.

They see workers walking to the other end of the factory.

Luna: Come on dudes. We're gonna see what we're working on.

Lisa: (Sarcastic) Oh joy.

Lincoln saw workers at the lift which mad him nervous, but as the workers pressed the button, the elevator didn't move.

Lincoln: (To himself) So that's what Ronnie Anne meant. Thank you Ronnie.

They walk to the end of the factory to meet up with Finson.

Finson: Well it's time for you all to meet one of the main characters of my movie.

Lola: It's gonna be me.

Lori: No me!

Leni: No me!

Luna: Get in line dudes!

The girls except Lisa start fighting.

Lynn Sr: Girls! Stop! Sorry Mr. Finson. They're really enthusiastic when it comes to stuff like this.

Finson: Not a problem. But I'm sorry girls. But the main hero of my movie is you're brother.

The girls: (In defeat) Aw.

Rita: (Smiles) Congratulations Lincoln.

They see Lincoln wasn't there.

Finson: Uh…Where is he?

They see him against the wall on his laptop doing more work. But then the laptop was shut by the Security Manager as she glared at him.

Security Manager: (Takes it) I'll be taking this as well.

Lincoln: (Angry) HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY LAPTOP!

Finson: Son, you were blogging about the film.

Lincoln: No I wasn't! I don't even care about this stupid film! I was working on my stuff!

Finson: Yeah, no excuse.

Lincoln: Well then how am I supposed to keep myself occupied?!

Assistant Director: (Gives him a script) Go over you're lines.

Lynn Sr: Isn't it great being the main character of the movie son? Aren't you so proud?

Lincoln: No. Now Finson shut up and give me my laptop!

Finson: Certainly. Once the movie is finished. Now come on up here.

Lincoln wasn't budging. So Lana and Leni dragged him up to Finson. But after that he turned away from him.

Rita: (Sigh) Lincoln.

Finson: Now then. Behind this tarp is my latest creation.

He removes it and it reveals an animatronic alien. The Louds except Lisa and Lincoln were fascinated and bewildered.

Lynn: Awesome.

Lola: terrifying.

Lisa: Unrealistic.

Finson: Don't be shy. Tell me what you think. It's my best monster yet, right? And to top it all off, I've invented a way to make him squirt slimy, digesting threads of goo. It'll knock your socks off. You'll see.

Lola: (Disgusted) Ew. I don't want that on my dress.

Lana: (Smiles) I want some of it.

Luna: It's creepy.

Leni: It's gross.

Lori: It's literally scary.

Lucy: I would have preferred a vampire. But it'll do.

Luan: I feel like during this film, we're gonna be in a sticky situation. (Laughs) Get it?

Finson: (Laughs) I like this girls. She's funny.

Lincoln: (Shouts) ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?

They all jump at Lincoln's outburst.

Luna: What's the matter bro?

Lincoln: Bad enough he's ripping off other movies. Now he's gonna rip off one he already made. That's the Alien from Alien! That's not amazing at all. Some movie maker you are Lame-O.

Finson: (Glares) My creature is unique young man. And my movie will be like no other ever made.

Lincoln: Whatever floats you're boat Frank.

Finson: It's Finson!

Lori: Lincoln, could you please stop it with the attitude?

Lincoln: I make no promises! Especially to people who ripped off Ace Savvy!

He walks away from the crew. The whole crew was shocked that a kid told off James Finson. The Loud's follow Lincoln.

Leni: Linky, why did you yell at him?

Lincoln: Because he's a horrible movie maker.

Lynn: Lincoln, Finson is awesome. Best director in the world.

Lincoln: No. He's the lamest. I know better directors.

Lucy: Such as?

Lincoln: Stephen Spielberg.

Luan: Yeah, everyone loves his films.

Luna: Bro, be happy about this. You're the main character.

Lincoln: (Still not satisfied) Yeah. For a phony director. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to force the computer thief to give me laptop back.

He walks off.

Rita: (Sighs) What are we going to do with him?

Lynn Sr: I don't know honey.

Lucy: Why do I have a feeling he doesn't want us to be here?

Lola: Uh…Cause he's still mad at us for stealing his shot in his stupid hero movie?

Lisa: Because Mr. Finson's films are pointless?

Lana: Because he thinks Finson's a rip off artist?

Lynn: Because he's a Lame-O and a wuss?

Rita: (Stern) Lynn!

Later that night

Everyone was asleep while some workers were discussing the acts.

Worker: I think we can shoot that one in no time.

Later on, Lincoln woke up as he and his sisters shared a tent. He saw his sisters were fast asleep and he put his sneakers on and exits the tent. Once he made it out, he ran off to the lab. In the tent a fart was heard and it caused the girls to leave the tent gagging.

The girls: (Annoyed) Lynn!

Lynn: (Chuckles in delight) The sweet scent of a nice lovely Dutch oven. At least Stinkoln enjoyed it.

Lana: (Looks in the tent) Actually he's not in here.

Luna: What?

Leni: Is he invisible?

Lucy: (Saw him running away) No. (Everyone jumped at her appearance) He's over there.

They see him running into the factory.

Lori: Where's he going?

Lisa: Unknown.

Luan: Well come on. Let's follow him.

They run to catch up to him. As Lincoln was running, he looked at the tarp over the alien as he glared and mimicked Finson.

Lincoln: (Mimics rudely) My monster is unique and my movie will be like no one ever made. (Normal voice) You're so going down.

He continues on to the lab and the girls continue to follow him as they pass the alien. What happened next was the unthinkable. On the control box which controls the alien, Xana's symbol appeared and a black mass rushed its way into the tarp and entered the alien and that caused it to come to life.

In the boiler room

The girls were trying to catch up to Lincoln but soon ran out of breath. But they still had him in they're sites. They saw him climb a ladder into a hole in the wall. As soon as he was out of their site they rushed up to the ladder and climbed it. Once they made it to the top, they see the entire lab and find Lincoln get in the chair. Once he did the chair moved around the room activating the systems. Once it got up to computer, he calls Clyde.

Lincoln: Clyde, its Lincoln. Are you there?

At Clyde's house

Clyde woke up from his sleep due to Lincoln's call. He groans and walked up to the computer.

Lincoln's voice: Clyde?

Clyde: (Answers) Lincoln? Hey, what are you doing in the lab? And why didn't you answer my last calls?

Back at the factory

Clyde's voice: Is something the matter?

Lincoln: They took my phone, my walkie talkie and my laptop away from me. Freakson's totally paranoid and doesn't trust people outside. It's not going to be easy keeping in touch with you and Ronnie Anne.

Clyde's voice: Rats.

Back at Clyde's house

Clyde: Anyway. Is the movie as bad as we thought it would be?

Lincoln's voice: Yeah. He's ripping off his own movie. It's Alien again.

Clyde: Ugh. Unbelievable. Well anyway. Is the lab okay?

Back at the factory

Lincoln: Yeah it's fine. Ronnie Anne hacked into the elevator to stop crew members from getting to it. I think it's safe to say no one is gonna found out about this.

But after he said that the girls were right behind him.

Lola: Until now.

Lincoln quickly turned the chair and saw his sisters.

Lincoln: (Nervous) Uuuuuuuuuh…

Clyde's voice: Lincoln are you still there?

Luan: Talk about being a Lab rat (Laughs) But seriously…

Back at Clyde's house

Clyde: (Annoyed) Lincoln, please tell me that wasn't Luan's voice I just heard.

Back at the factory

Lori: Literally a simple question. Two actually. What is that and what are you doing here?!

Lincoln: Um…(Pressing his fingertips together) The main frame of a Super Computer. And this is my lab.

Lisa: A Super Computer?

Luna: Is this why you didn't want to be in Finson's movie because someone could've found all this?

Lincoln: Um…Yeah. Listen girls. You can't tell anyone about this. Or else.

Lynn: Or else what Stinkoln? You're experiment on us? Dissect us? Break us circles to circles?

Lisa: (Corrects her) Molecules Lynn. Molecules.

Lynn: Yeah. My licks cools.

Lisa groans at her ignorance.

Lana: Or a scary monsters gonna squirt goop at us?

The girls laugh as goop fell on the ground.

Lincoln: (Looks up and saw Finson's alien came to life and was slobbering, nervous) Yes.

The girls: Huh?

Lucy: (Looks up) Uh… you guys?

They see the alien and screamed in horror.

Lincoln: Oh no!

Back at Clyde's house

Lincoln's voice: Clyde, we have a big problem!

Clyde: Finson?

Lincoln: No! Xana!

Back at the factory

The alien spat goop at Lincoln but he got out of the way causing the goop to hit the chair. The Sibling ran into the lift and Lincoln pressed the up button making the lift reactivate. The door closed and the lift went up.

Back at Clyde's house

Clyde: Lincoln what is Xana up to? (No response) Lincoln?! Oh man. You better find somewhere to hide Lincoln. I tell Ronnie Anne and we'll head to the factory in the morning.

Back at the factory

The Loud siblings were still riding up the lift in fright.

Lynn: Was that Finson's alien?!

Lola: Is this part of the movie? Are starting now?!

Luna: If it was, we'd hear Finson say action or cut!

Luan: Are you saying that thing is actually alive?!

Lisa: Impossible!

Lincoln: Worry about that later. Xana's not gonna give up.

Lola: Santa? Santa doesn't make things attack us.

Lincoln: Not Santa Lola. Xana. X…A…N…A.

Lana: Shouldn't be spelled with a Z?

Lisa: X sometimes makes the Z sound.

Luan: Who's Xana anyway?

Then the floor was about to be punched through causing the lift to stop.

Luna: Bogus! We're stuck!

Then the Alien punched through the floor.

Leni: (Scared) It's coming!

Lincoln: (Sees the hatch) Lynn, that hatch!

Lynn: Give me a boost!

Lincoln gave her a boost up to the hatch and she opened it.

Lincoln: Okay girls! Go! I'll follow you!

They climb up the hatch one by one. The Alien stretched the hole in the floor. Leni took Lily and Lincoln was last to climb out. But as he did, the Alien grabbed him but only by the shoe. Lincoln grabbed his shoe back as he made it out. Lana saw the air-duct and opened it.

Lana: Quick. Through here.

They crawled through the vent to get away from the alien. But however, Xana wasn't gonna give up that easy.

Back at Clyde's House

Clyde: (On the line with Ronnie Anne) Xana's up to something. A towers been activated.

Ronnie Anne: Where?

Clyde: I'm launching a scan to localize the tower.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. But right now the get back in bed. Sergio is night bird and a tattler.

Clyde: And I can't go out at night past 9 p.m. till I'm in college or have a late night job. Right now Lincoln's only option is to hide.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. I'll meet you at your house in the morning.

Clyde: Right.

He ends the call and goes back to sleep.

The next morning, back at the factory

Everyone was still asleep until horror music blasted loud waking everyone up.

Employee 1: (Waking up) Who's the moron that…(Opens the tent, saw Finson) Oh. It's you boss. I'm sorry.

Finson: (Smiles) Not a problem. Not bad huh? I just composed it for the film. (Calls out) Okay all you lazy bones, let's go. We've got a movie to make. Go get the alien

Everyone gets up and out of they're tents. Rita and Lynn Sr left they're tent and stretched.

Rita: What a night. But this film is gonna be worth it.

Lynn Sr: I'll say. (To the siblings tent) Okay kids. Up and at 'em.

They didn't hear groaning or morning yawns or Lynn's morning farts.

Rita: (Confused) Kids? Are you in there?

Lynn Sr: (Looks inside) Lori? Leni? Luna? Luan?

Later on as all the workers were ready. One of the workers came up to Finson.

Visual effects supervisor: Boss!

Finson: Huh?

Visual effects supervisor: Better come and take a look. Uh…We've got a little problem here.

Finson saw the alien was not on the post.

Finson: (Angry) A little problem?! Huh? You call this a little problem?! Go and find him! You understand?! It couldn't have walked out on his own! Go find him!

Then the Loud parents came up.

Lynn Sr: Hey has anybody seen our kids?

They saw the alien was gone.

Rita: What in the world happened? Where's the alien? First our kids and now this?

Finson: (Realizes) Of course!

Lynn Sr and Rita: (Annoyed) Lincoln!

Lynn Sr: He's definitely grounded for this when we get home!

Workers got to work on finding the Alien while Finson, Rita and Lynn Sr went to find the kids.

In another area of the factory, the siblings were hiding in an ally way. The girls were trembling, but Lincoln remained calm.

Leni: (Scared) Finson's alien monster.

Lori: (Scared) It's literally come alive.

Lola: (Scared) how could a machine made of plastic and rubber come alive?

Lincoln: (Covers Lola's mouth, whispers) Stop talking so loud. It'll hear us.

Luan: (Whispers) We're whispering.

Lynn: (Whispers) Well now we're all quietly screaming.

Then they hear monster noises.

Lana: (Gasp in fear, whispers) It's coming.

Luna: (Whispers) Shh. Quiet dudes.

Lucy: (Whispers) The beast approaches.

The noises were getting louder. Lily was quietly whimpering in fright as she clung onto Lori. They look ahead and after a few seconds, the alien appeared from the supports facing the Loud's. The girls eyes dilate in fear. Then it runs up them and something unexpected happens causing the girls to scream. The Loud's were covered in slime, stuck to the wall like glue. It walked up to Luna and licks her face spreading more slime.

Luna: Gross dude.

The alien growls at them and walks up to Lincoln. Lincoln glares at it as it roars and points at him. Then it walks away leaving them.

Lisa: Well this is quite a predicament.

Lola: Yeah. My dress is covered in slime.

Lana: Forget you're dress. We're stuck.

Outside the factory

Clyde and Ronnie Anne we're looking at the security guard and saw he was asleep. So they tip toed into the factory past the guard. Then they make their way to the boiler room. Ronnie Anne however was going another way.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. You go to Lyoko and help Aelita find the tower. I'll go and find Lincoln and girls.

Clyde: Right. Let's go! We'll stay in contact.

Ronnie Anne: Gotcha.

They go their separate ways.

Back in the lab

Clyde climbs down the ladder, gets in the chair and calls Aelita.

Clyde: Aelita… (Works on the Self Transfer program) I'm about to make the plunge. How do things look?

On Lyoko, the Desert Sector

Aelita felt the pulsations getting stronger.

Aelita: Pretty bad. You were right Clyde. Xana is up to no good again.

Clyde's voice: I've got the location of the tower.

Back in the lab

Clyde: It's in the Ice Sector. I'm on my way now. Meet me there.

In the waterworks part of the factory

Ronnie Anne was still looking for Lincoln. As she was about to go around a corridor, she saw workers coming down the ladder.

Security manager: Do you really think it was the boy and the 10 girls that stole the alien?

Co-director: If it was. They better hoe Finson doesn't find them.

Ronnie Anne was about to go somewhere else to look but accidently kicked a metal pipe which got the workers attention. When they turned the corridor, they didn't see anyone. Ronnie Anne was right above them as she wiped sweat off her head in relief.

In the Scanner Room

Clyde walked up to one of the scanners and was ready to go.

Clyde: Let's do this. (Steps in) Transfer Clyde. (The scanner closed on him and begins the scanning process) Scanner Clyde. (The procedure finishes) VIRTUALIZATION!

A bright light consumes him and he travels through the virtual tunnel.

Back on Lyoko, Ice Sector

Clyde got beamed onto Lyoko and landed on the ground. He looked around for Aelita and saw her coming.

Aelita: Clyde.

Clyde: Nice place. Could use some heat though. (Laughs, realizes) Oh great. Luan's rubbing off on me.

Aelita: (Laughs) Well I thought it was funny. (Points forward) the tower plateau is in that direction. (Starts running in place) Let's go. If we run it'll warm you up.

Clyde: (Laughs) Nice one. Okay, let's roll.

They run off to find the tower.

Back on Earth

The Loud siblings were still stuck on the wall helpless.

Lola: I don't understand.

Lisa: Nor do I. What kind of adhesive is this substance that robotic monstrosity spat on us.

Lucy: I don't think that's what she meant.

Leni: Like why did he just leave us alone?

Lana: I don't know.

Lincoln: I'm pretty sure wanted to use us as bait to attract the others.

Lori: When you say the others Lincoln…

Luan: Do you mean Clyde and Ronnie Anne?

Lynn: What do those two have to do with this?

Lincoln: A lot Lynniot.

Then they hear footsteps.

Luna: Uh oh. Someone's coming. I thinks its back.

Luan: (Calls out) Um…Hello?

They saw the footsteps were coming from Ronnie Anne. She saw them stuck to the wall.

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln! Girls!

Lincoln: (Sighs in relief) Ronnie.

Ronnie Anne: (Jokes) Whatever you do, don't move a muscle.

Lincoln: Boy aren't you funny?

She takes out a pocket knife and cuts them free.

Lola: Ronnie Anne!

Luna: Man are we glad to see you dude.

Lincoln: We can save the hugs for later. (To Ronnie Anne) Where's Clyde?

Ronnie Anne: The Activated Tower is in the Ice Sector. Clyde's there now helping Aelita.

Lincoln: Good.

Lucy: Who's Aelita?

Lincoln: I'll explain later. Right now we gotta move or else Xana's gonna…

Voice: (Interrupts) Come out of there! And make it snappy!

They saw Finson and they're parents in the opening angry.

The siblings walk up to them.

Lynn Sr: You to Ronnie Anne.

Rita: (Stern) Lincoln, you're in big trouble mister!

Lincoln: Agreed, we all are in trouble.

Lynn Sr: (Stern) Don't talk back to your mother son!

Finson: (To Ronnie Anne) Little girl, I don't what you're doing or why you're here, but your involved in this! I just know it.

Ronnie Anne: (Grins) And I know good lawyers!

Back on Lyoko

Clyde and Aelita were still running until Clyde got something on his scanner.

Clyde: Uh. We've got company. Xana sent 5 Hornets armed with lasers. 20 life points per impact!

Aelita: You don't have to tell me twice!

Clyde: A little battle is able keep me warm.

As they ran on the bridge, the Hornets started firing they're lasers. Fortunately they missed both of them. And flew ahead of them.

Aelita: Whoa. That was close.

Clyde: Talk about a reception committee. Wow.

Aelita: Well I hope you plan to try and get rid of them. Because they're turning around.

They saw the Hornets coming while blasting. Clyde ran up a glacier and jumped in the air in front of one.

Clyde: LASER ARROW!

In slow motion, Clyde fires an arrow and it hit one of the Hornet causing it to blow up. Clyde landed back on the ground and did a barrel roll. Then he looked around for the other, but they were right behind him.

Aelita: (Gasp) Clyde! Watch out!

Clyde: (Turns) Huh?

Then they fired at him, and one of them hit his back and his leg.

Clyde: MY BACK! Also my leg. BUT MOSTLY MY BACK!

Aelita: Clyde, are you okay?

Clyde: Yeah. Let's keep going!

They continued on.

Aelita: They're hot on our tails!

Clyde: I'm the only one with a tail! (Calls Ronnie Anne) Ronnie Anne? Ronnie where are you?! (No response) Come on Ronnie Anne!

Back on Earth in another area of the factory

Ronnie Anne's phone was vibrating but was too preoccupied to answer. Finson, Rita and Lynn Sr were scolding the kids, mostly Lincoln.

Finson: (Stern) Tell me right now! What have you done with my alien?!

Lynn Sr: (Stern) Answer the question son.

Lincoln: (Arms crossed, angry) I don't know where you're stupid alien is.

Lori: Neither do us! It came to life.

Rita: (Stern) Lori, that machine can't come to life.

Lola: But mom, daddy, it's true! We saw it!

Lana: Yeah. It left us stuck on the wall in that last room we were hiding in!

Lynn Sr: (Stern) Girls, we're talking to your brother right now.

Lincoln: (Angry) For the last time you stupid filthy rip off! You're alien came to life! It's under the control of virus…

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne: That wants to kill us!

Rita: (Stern) Ronnie Anne, don't make me tell everything to your mother.

Lincoln: (Angry) You know. You shouldn't even have come here in the first place!

Finson: Why not!

Lincoln: (Angry) You should have been sued a long time ago! I hate you're work, I hate you're monsters, and I hate you! You're monster running around on it's own, that is alright with me!

Ronnie Anne: You tell him Lincoln.

Finson: (Angry) My movies are unique young man.

Lincoln: (Punched him in the face) WRONG!

Everyone gasped at that.

The girls: (Worried) MR. FINSON!

Lincoln: (Angry) I was supposed to be Ace Savvy for the Ace Savvy movie, but you know what happened!? MY SISTER STOLE MY FAME! (Furious) AND I AM NOT GOING GET IT BY WORKING FOR A STUPID **RIP OFF MORON WHO CAN'T MAKE ANYTHING NEVER SEEN BEFORE! THIS IS MY FACTORY! ONCE MY FRIENDS MISSION IS DONE, KISS YOU'RE CAREER GOODBYE!**

He kicked Finson in the crotch. The girls and parents were shocked at what Lincoln did to him.

Ronnie Anne: (Impressed) Nice one Lame-O.

Lori: (Shocked) You literally told off and injured James Finson.

Lola: How could you?

Lincoln: Oh suck it up.

Lisa: I however found Lincoln lashing at Mr. Finson, quite entertaining.

Finson: (Gets up, hurt and angry) You're all fired….Where is…my…alien!?

Rita: (Stern) Where is it Lincoln! Give it up now! Because once we leave, you're grounded!

Lincoln was fuming in angry. Then the door opens making the girls scared.

Lincoln: (Points) It's right there.

They turn and saw the alien standing there.

Finson, Lynn Sr and Rita: (Confused) Huh?

Ronnie Anne: So that's Xana's attack!

The alien knocked Finson out of the way. The parents backed away scared. Lincoln saw a door to another room.

Lincoln: In there!

They run up to the door and Lincoln tries to unlock it

Then the co-director and security manager came in.

Co-director: Boss, did you find the…(Saw the alien) Huh?

Finson: Don't let it get away! Get a move on!

Just as they ran it, the alien spat slime at them making them stick to the wall. Lincoln was able get the door open, and the Loud's and Ronnie Anne entered the room. The alien was about to follow until Finson grabbed its tail.

Finson: Stop! (Struggling to hold it back) I created you. You have to obey me! You hear?

However it didn't take orders from him. It takes orders from Xana. Then it spat goo at him making him stick to the wall beside the two workers. In the room the Louds hid in, Lincoln barricades the door and gives a metal pipe to Ronnie Anne. They spin they respected pipes like ninjas and protect the Louds. The alien kept ramming the door trying to go after them. But was having trouble.

Lincoln: (To his parents) Now you believe us?

Lynn Sr: (Scared for life) Yes.

Lana and Lola: (Scared) We're trapped.

Lincoln: What is taking Clyde so long?

Ronnie Anne: (Answering the call) Clyde, it's Ronnie. Yeah I found Lincoln and the others. But Xana's taken control of a monster, whose gonna be here any minute! How are things with you and Aelita?

Back on Lyoko

Clyde: Aelita and I are looking for the tower now!

Ronnie Anne's voice: Well hurry up! There's not much time.

After running a few feet, the come across an ice slide leading to a cave.

Clyde: Wow. That sure is steep. (Saw the Hornets coming.) But we have no choice! JUMP!

Aelita: Geronimo!

They jumped onto the slide, Clyde was surfing while Aelita slid.

Clyde: WOOOOOOHOOOO!

Aelita: WHOA!

Clyde: (Having fun) WOW WHAT FABULOUS RIDE! (Laughing) WOOHOO! Hey, I think I just might settle down and live here!

Aelita: Whoa! Aren't we going a bit too fast Clyde?!

Clyde: We have to, otherwise that monster will kill Lincoln and Ronnie Anne!

Aelita: Well what's at the end of this?!

Clyde: We're about to find out!

They reach the end of the tunnel and fall down on the next plateau.

Aelita: So much for smooth landing. But I'll take it.

Clyde: (Looks at his watch) Hey. The tower is pretty close now. Let's go.

Back on Earth

Everything seemed quiet. The Loud's were cowering in fear as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne kept a vigil eye on the door.

Lincoln: You think he's called in quits?

Ronnie Anne: I doubt it.

Lola: (Scared) Once again I was gonna show the world how beautiful and adorable Lola Loud can be, and now I'm about to die at the hands of a monster. What's more no one will know me! I don't understand! What did I do to that plastic piece of junk! Huh?

Lynn: (Scared) I'll never get to become the world's valuable player!

Lisa: There is no possible way of that happening.

Lori: (Crying tears of sadness and fear) I'll never see my Boo Boo Bear again!

Ronnie Anne: Girls!

Lincoln: Be quiet! That goes for you to Mom and Dad!

Then they hear pounding in the vents.

Luan: (Scared) It's in the vents.

Ronnie Anne: Oh no.

Lincoln: This is so not good.

Back on Lyoko

Clyde and Aelita were still looking for the tower.

Clyde: Any sign of the tower Aelita?

Aelita: (Eyes widen) Yes. But I may be seeing double.

Clyde: Double?

He turns and sees two red towers.

Aelita: Oh dear.

Clyde: 2 towers? (Looks at the map on his watch) How can that be? I only saw one on the holo-map!

Aelita: Xana must have done that to confuse us.

Clyde: And he's doing a pretty good job at it to. It's confusing me. Well we have to choose one and pronto!

Aelita: Come on!

They ran to the towers as 3 Hornets chased after them.

Back on Earth

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne look around for the noises, but didn't hear them.

Lincoln: Where'd it go?

Then the floor started cracking and pounding.

Luna: IT'S UNDERNEATH US!

Then I finally breaks through and marches up to them.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita was having a hard time choosing a tower.

Aelita: Clyde, it's too hard for me to choose.

Clyde: Well we can't just sit here and wait for something to happen. (Saw a Hornet heading for Aelita) GET DOWN!

He runs into her getting her away from it.

Aelita: Man. Why Xana.

Clyde: Aelita, you have to choose. I can't them off for much longer.

Aelita: Okay.

She runs off to the towers and Clyde went to fight again. He fires an arrow and killed a Hornet. Aelita gets up to the towers again and thinks of which to enter.

Clyde: (Ready to fire) Take this. (Ran out of arrows) Oh dang it.

Aelita: (Makes a decision) Okay! I'm taking the right!

She enter the tower on the right

Inside the tower

She walked to the center of the platform as it light up. Then she elevates to the top platform.

Outside the tower

Clyde looks at the last two Hornets and jumps into the air ready to slash at them. But they beat him to the final blow and blasted him and he got de-virtualized.

Back in the tower

Aelita keeps on elevating to the top platform.

Back on Earth

The Louds and Ronnie Anne all backed away from the alien, but it kept coming. The girls were crying in fear and Rita and Lynn Sr held onto each other. And the alien grabbed Lincoln and Ronnie Anne by the necks and chocked them.

Leni, Luna and Lola: (Scared and worried) LINKY!

Lynn Sr: (Worried) SON!

The alien continues to chock the life out of them and roared at them

Back on Lyoko

Aelita makes it to the top platform as it lite up the second she stepped on it.

Aelita: Clyde…

Back on Earth

Aelita: if I happen to choose the wrong tower, it'll be all over. You know that.

Clyde: I don't plan to count on that. In fact no one does.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita scanned her hand on the interface scanner as it got her access print and her name came up. Then it was ready for her to enter the code.

Back on Earth

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were still being chocked to death and sweating.

Rita: (Worried, frightened) Lincoln. No.

Lily: (Crying) Winky.

Back on Lyoko

Hornets were swirling around one of the towers.

In the tower

Aelita entered the code Lyoko.

Back on Earth

The alien was still choking the two. Lincoln couldn't hold on much longer, he began to lose air as one of his arms dropped.

Louds: (Shocked and worried) NO!

Back on Lyoko

Aelita: (Feeling she failed) Clyde. I'm sorry I chose the wrong one.

Back on Earth

Clyde felt that all was lost. He felt as that lost Ronnie Anne and his best friend.

Clyde: (Sighs in devastation) I'm sorry Lincoln.

Back on Lyoko

Aelita felt guilty for the loss. Then she saw the wall of binary code go down.

Aelita: (Gasps in surprise) No! Wait!

Back on Earth

Clyde: (Eyes widen) What?

Aelita: Clyde I was wrong. This is it!

Clyde: You got it?! (Smiles) YES! (Types) Okay. Return to the Past NOW!

A bright light consumes the entire factory and the entire town.

Back to yesterday

Lincoln was in his room on his computer and took a deep breath.

Lincoln: You did it. Man that was close one.

Clyde: Sorry it took so long. Xana had a trick for us.

Ronnie Anne: Wow. Any longer than my abuela would have kept speaking to spirits about me.

Lincoln: What trick did he have exactly?

Aelita: He made a second tower next to the original.

Lincoln: Wow. Thanks a ton guys. (Cracks hi knuckles) Now if you all don't mind…(Speak softly) It's payback time.

He began to work on something.

Later on that day

Leni's voice: Linky, Lisa.

They came back downstairs.

Lisa: Yes?

Lori: (Excited) You're not gonna believe this!

Lincoln: (Gets excited) Lynn got kicked off all her sport teams forever?!

Lynn: (Excited) Yeah! (Realized, annoyed) Wait, no! That's not happening! That's a Dutch Oven for you!

Lincoln: No it's not!

Lisa: Father got a critic to review his restaurant?

Lola: No.

Lynn Sr: Well not just yet anyway.

Lincoln: Then what?

Luan: James Finson at the mall today, signing autographs and has an announcement for all of us.

However Lincoln and Lisa were not impressed.

Lincoln: (Not impressed) That's it? The rip off producer is at the mall?

Lisa: That's supposed to be news?

Everyone except Lincoln and Lisa: Yep.

Lynn Sr: Come on guys. We don't want to miss him.

Then a breaking report came on the TV.

Catherin Mulligan: This is Catherin Mulligan with a breaking report. James Finson will not be appearing at our mall. He has been arrested for rip off and false directing. Sorry Mr. Finson but I guess most people don't like you're work. That's all for now. We now return to your regularly scheduled program.

The Louds were shocked.

Rita: How do you like that?

Lola: I guess Finson was a rip off.

Lori: Looks like you were right Lincoln.

Leni: Can we still go to the mall?

Lynn Sr: I'll take you Leni.

Lincoln winks at the audience.

Lisa: (Whispers) I take it you had something to do with this?

Lincoln: Em hm.

Lisa: My lips are sealed.

 **There you have it folks. be sure to favorite, follow and leave comments. See you next time. And Happy New Year!**


	14. Message

Hey everyone. I just want to let you know, i'll be taking a break from typing the stroies for a while. I know you want updates. but don't worry, i'll get back to them soon. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for you're patients


End file.
